The Truth
by BridgetWolfe
Summary: Ran gets tired of waiting for Shinichi to come back, so she tries to move on. -Chapter Every Friday ;
1. Tired Of Waiting

**Hello, ! This Is My First Fan Fic, So Pleaseeeee Go Easy On Me, ! I Know The First Chapter Is Kind Of Short, But They Will Grow As The Story Progesses, I Promise, ! Anyways... Please Try To Enjoy, !**

* * *

><p>Conan wakes up in the middle of the night. He hears many sobs coming from Ran's room. He walks over to her room and peeks in through the door. There, sitting on her bed, sits a sad Ran. He goes inside quietly and says, "Ran-neechan?" He didn't really know what else to say.<p>

Ran continues her sobs but manages to say, "C-can y-you go to sleep C-Conan-kun? I don't want y-you t-to see m-me like this." Conan looked at her, confused of what she just said. He couldn't understand all her stuttering.

He ended up ignoring the whole statement and asked her, "Is something wrong?"

"I've just been so weak lately. Shinichi keeps me waiting for so long that sometimes I don't think he's ever coming back." Conan hears her sobs get louder. The guilt was eating at him. _Was now the time to tell her the truth? No,_ he told himself, _it's too dangerous_. He sighs, and tries to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Ran-neechan. I'm sure he'll come back soon." He jumped at his own word, 'soon', in reality he didn't know how long it would be. He sighed at the thought of it going on too long.

"And what if he doesn't? Is a case really more important than me? So many things happen that I wish I can tell him about. There's so many confessions that I want to tell him in person, and not over the phone. Conan, I don't think I can wait much longer." After she said that, Conan trembled. What did she mean by it?

"Well if you care for him and want to see him, then you'll wait. That's all he asks you to do. Nothing more." Conan says softly, slightly panicking. _Why couldn't she just keep waiting? I'm coming back for sure. Isn't that all that matters? _he thought to himself.

"But it's getting difficult. I need someone that will be there for me when I call to him." With that said, his heart dropped. He was there for her. She just didn't know it.

"Just wait. I know he'll eventually stay and not take off."

Ran answered immediately saying, "You just don't understand, Conan. You're trying to defend him but in reality, all he ever does is visit and take off. He'll never actually stay. I'm just tired of waiting..." Conan got mad at the fact that she said he didn't understand anything. He hated being referred to as a child, it got sickening after awhile. But then he realized she said she's tired of waiting for him.

His heart dropped, he quickly said, "What do you mean by that?"

She smiles at his curiosity, but the smile fades as she replies, "I'm moving on. He never mentioned any of his feelings. Does he even feel the same?" She sighed at her own question. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she sobbed, "What if he found some other girl already?"

Conan flinched at her question and quickly defends, "That's not true!" Ran looked at him with confusion. How would he know that? Conan sees her expressions and thinks of something else to say. "I mean, I'm sure he has the same feelings for you. That's why he told you to wait for him, right?" Conan felt proud of his reasoning, besides, it was all true. He pushed it a little further by assuring her, "I don't think he would EVER betray Ran-neechan by having someone else."

"There you go defending him, again," She says in a soft voice," You may think this, but where's your evidence? We have no idea what he's doing right now. It's hard to have someone who's never there for you. I'm moving on and forgetting that deduction freak." She sniffled at her own words. Conan, unable to say a word, was purely shocked. Did she mean what she was saying? How long has she been having these thought? He put down his head. He felt a little depressed. He fought off his tears and kept his head down. Ran looked at him with a frown on her face. Did she really just hurt his feelings? She was confused on his reaction to everything, but she shrugged it off. "Ok, it's time for bed. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Conan," She says, barely audible.

"Night, Ran-neechan," Conan said with his head still down, walking towards the door. Then he lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. _What a sad night_, he thought, as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You Enjoyed It, ! Please Review, !<strong>


	2. A Walk

**Hola, ! I'm So Sorry About Repeating Chapters, It Was An Uploading Mistake, -.- Anyway, To Be Honest, I Wrote This Story A long Time Ago And I Threw The First Chapter Up Without Proofreading It, Because I Wanted Opinions On The Story Idea. I Didn't Realize How Bad Of Writing It Was. My Writing Is Still Similar, But Not As Horrible. I Proof Read This Chapter And Added And Took Out A Lot Of Things. It Was Pretty Bad. I Still Think The Chapter Lacks Detail, But I'll Work On That, And My Writing Will Get Better As The Story Progresses, I Promise. And I Will Reply To All Reviews At The End Of Each Chapter To Show That I Appreciate All Of The Compliments And Critique You Give Me. I'm Not Sensitive. So If You Think Something About My Writing Is Bad, Tell Me And I Will Try And Fix It. Anyway, Try To Enjoy, !**

The warmth of the sun's rays woke up Conan from his deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes and walked out of the room slowly, an half asleep. Conan then walks over to the front room only to see Ran and Sonoko getting ready.

"Four eyes woke up," Sonoko said with a smirk. Conan gives her a quiet glare and moves his way over to Ran.

"Good morning, Conan-kun," she said with a warm, loving smile on her face, as she pats him on the head lightly.

Conan looks up at her, "Morning, Ran-neechan. Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm just going on a walk with Sonoko." Conan flinched a bit. Sonoko always tries to get Ran to go on dates with other guys and encourages Ran to "have fun", as Sonoko would call it.

That being thought, Conan asked, "Well can I go?" hoping Ran's kind heart would say yes.

"No, this is a chance for Ran to meet boys. No kids aloud."

"What? Is That True?" He asked looking back at Ran for an answer.

"It's Ok, Conan-Kun. I'm just going to look around."

"But why?" he asked in his child voice. Almost as if he was whining.

Ran kneels down so that they were at eye level. She Whispered, "I told you. I'm tired of waiting."

"But, but, but-"

"Bye, Conan-kun!" she yells back, closing the door behind her. Conan quickly ran to the window, and watched as they went to the end of the street. At that point, he ran out the door and followed them secretly.

"Don't be so glum! You can do waaay better than that, Sherlock Holmes wannabe," Sonoko said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Well, excuse me for having an idol," Conan whispers to himself, under his breathe.

"Well, thanks to all his Sherlock babbling, I've gotten out of some tough situations."

Sonoko shakes her head. "Don't thank him. He doesn't deserve it. As far as I'm concerned, he no longer exists."

Conan rolls his eyes, "You're the one who brought me up."

"You're right, let's stop talking about him."

"Ran! Look at him, he's kind of cute, and he has a hot friend with him."

Ran gripped her own shoulder and looked to the ground, "I'm not so sure about-"

"Do you want to move on or not?"

Ran nods, "But what if-"

"Stop thinking so negatively. Now let's go!" Sonoko then drags Ran over to the two guys. "Hey, I'm Sonoko and this is my bestfriend Ran. We wanted to know if you were busy later."

"Sonoko!" Ran said with embarrassment. She didn't expect Sonoko to be so forward.

"You're right, Ran. I forgot to ask, do you have girlfriends?"

Ran looked at her friend and facepalmed, as the two guys chuckled. Ran hears the familiar voice and looks up, "Wait, are you Masaya? The guy I saw from my last karate tournament?"

"I thought you looked familiar," Masaya replied, "It's nice to meet you, winner"

Ran slightly blushed and smiled, "Oh, it was nothing!"

He laughed and introduced his brother, "This is Kazukiyo, my older brother."

Kazukiyo slightly bowed and said "Hello."

Sonoko moves closer, "It's nice to meet you."

He stepped back a little and laughed awkwardly.

"Hey," Masaya began, "you both want to come over to our place tomorrow? We're having some other friends over, so you all can come and mingle.

"She and I would LOVE to go," Sonoko answered quickly, making sure there was no time for Ran to decline the offer.

"Great," says Kazukiyo, "see you tomorrow. Here's our number and address."He then gives the girls each a small paper with the information. "Can't wait." Then both Masaya and Kazukiyo walked away.

"This is going to be great!"

"Sonoko, I'm not so sure about this. What if Shini-"

"Don't mention his name. He doesn't exist, remember? Is he does come back, just tell him straight up that you have a new boyfriend now."

"But Masaya isn't my boyfriend."

"-YET!" With that said both girls exchanged goodbyes and started off towards their homes.

-Mouri Resident

Ran walked in and looked around for a bit, "Where's Conan?"

Conan ran inside seconds later breathing deeply, as if he was running. "Where did you go?" Ran asked.

"Dr. Agasa's house."

"Why?"

"I was just visiting Ai. Anyways," he said, changing the subject, "how was you're walk?"

"I had fun. By the way, I can't cook for you guys tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Kogoro asked, sounding disappointed at the fact that he would have to eat take out.

"I have plans. I'm going to a friend's house."

"Which friend?" Conan asked, acting as if he didn't already know.

"I met him today. His name is Masaya."

"You're going to a boy's house? I won't allow it!" Kogoro snapped. Conan smiled at the idea of her staying home instead.

"Calm down dad. I'm going with Sonoko."

"Can I just come with?" Conan wondered.

"Actually I was kind of hoping-"

"Just let the little freeloader tag along," Kogoro interrupted, as he picked up his newspaper and began to read it.

Ran whined, "But why?"

"So I can go out gambling tomorrow. Besides, maybe he can keep an eye on you while you're with that boy I never met."

"But dad-"

"Just let him go," he said in a serious tone, and looked over the paper, so he can give her a stern look.

She gave in, "Fine. I'll call and ask him if it's okay."

Conan gave a suggestion and smiled, "How about you call Shinichi while you're at it!"

She paused for a bit, as if she were thinking about it. Then she kneeled down and whispered, "No thanks. I don't want to 'disturb' him or anything." She then whistled and dialed as, she walked into another room. Conan sighed and waited for her return on whether he was able to go. A few minutes later she comes back into the front room and squeeled, "He said sure! Masaya LOVES kids."

"Sounds great,"

**HazelMoon: Thanks That Means A lot Coming From You. I Favorited Like All Of Your Stories. **

**RavenShooter: Yeah, I Think It Lacked A LOT Of Detail. That's A For Sure Thing. But To Be Honest I Didn't Even Notice The Tense Thing Until You Pointed It Out. I'll Try And Be Careful**

**Ama Sohma-Bell: It's Not a One Shot, It Was Just a Mistake. Sorry :/**

**- Thank You For Reading, Don't Forget To Review, !**


	3. Masaya's Place

**Ciao, ! Sorry For The Long Update. I Was Grounded Temporarily For HORRIBLE Grades, -.- But I'm Back. And I'm Going To Try And Upload Every Friday, And If It's A Short Chapter I'll Do It On Wednesday. Warning; CliffHanger, But This One Isn't That Big Of A Deal, But Still Felt The Need To Point It out. I Understand This Chapter Is On The Boring Side, It's Only Because It's Building Up To Something Bigger. (And The Fact That I Was Trying To Update As Soon As Possible.) Try To Enjoy, !**

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing, !**

"Conan-kun!" Ran called out, "Are you ready?"

"Yup!" Conan said walking into the front room.

Sonoko barged into the room and yelled out, "Ran, you ready yet?"

"Yes," she answered, "let me just get my jacket."

Sonoko looks over at Conan suspiciously. "Why is he all dressed up?"

"He's coming with us," Ran replied calmly, buttoning up her sweater.

"What? Why?"

"Because he wants to, and besides, I don't mind all that much."

"How are you supposed to make out with your boyfriend, with your kid brother around?"

Conan got wide-eyed and looked at Ran, "Boyfriend?"

Ran looks over to Conan, "He's not my boyfriend," then back to Sonoko, "and Conan isn't my brother,"

"Whatever," Sonoko said while heading to the door, "let's just go already"

-They Arrive

Ran knocked at the door. There were nerves running through her entire body, causing her to be a little shaky. Kazukiyo answered with a smile on his face, he was excited to see them all. "Great now everyone's here! Come in," he greeted them.

"Sorry we're late," Ran apologized.

The group walked inside and headed towards the living room, where they see more people, sitting on the couch, making minor conversation with one another. Ran caught Masaya's eye, so he stood up and greeted her, "Hello, Ran!" he notices the others standing around Ran, "oh and hi to you, too, Sonoko and Conan," he turned a shade of red and chuckled awkwardly.

They all said "Hello," in unison. Conan looked around. It was a small, comforting looking home. It reminded Conan of a cabin, minus the wooden walls. It had brown couches, with a small wooden coffee table, a black rug, and a television at the edge of the wall. On the walls, hung pictures of Kazukiyo, Masaya, and another girl, along with their parents.

Masaya introduced them to the rest of the group, "Okay everyone, this is Ran, Sonoko, and Conan."

A girl with crystal light blue eyes; black, long curly hair, and pale skin with light pink colored lips, approached Ran and Sonoko. "Hello Ran. I'm Mika. Masaya talked non-stop about you. I can tell he really likes you." Conan struck a look at Masaya as if he were strangling him with his mind.

Masaya laughed, and blushed, while rubbing the back of his neck, "Don't be silly, Mika. You over think everything."

Another auburn haired girl came up from behind Mika. She shook both Ran and Sonoko's hand, "I'm Miho, Masaya and Kazukiyo's younger sister." She kneeled down to reach eye contact with Conan, and shook his hand, but referred to everyone when saying, "It's nice to meet you all."

Mika reached and scooped Conan into her arms, and held him tightly, "You are the cutest little boy I have ever seen. Ran, can I keep him?"

"Yes! Please do," Sonoko answered smirking at Conan. He gave her a quiet glare.

An overweight guy approached the group. He seemed shy, and was the odd one out of the group. He wasn't sitting with the rest of them, he was away.

He had bushy brown hair, matching the color of Ran's, with grey eyes and rather tall. "I'm Roy." He bowed, "it's pleasant to meet you all." He then sat back at the far off couch, took out a book, and began to read.

Later On That Afternoon, Conan was having small talk with Mika and Miho, the two that thought he was simply adorable. Ran, Sonoko, Masaya, and Kazukiyo Were in there own corner, talking, and Roy was off by himself reading a book. Conan gave occasional glances at Ran and Masaya, to make sure nothing was happening. Suddenly, Conan felt his butt vibrate. His phone was on vibrate and he just got a message from Heiji. He smiles politely at Mika and Miho and said, "I'll be right back," then he quickly walked over to Masaya who was giggling happily with Ran, while whispering something into her ear. Irritated, Conan approached Masaya, and coughed loudly to get his attention.

"Masaya, where is the restroom?"

"Go ask Miho," Masaya replied, waving his hand, shooing Conan away. Conan glared at him and stomped on Masaya's foot as he walked by, making Masaya quickly rise from his seat, biting his lip to hold back a scream.

Conan smirked. Ran looked at him and said, "Conan! Please watch what you're doing!" His smile faded and he stared at her for a few seconds; then he walked away.

Masaya sat back down, "He didn't even go to the bathroom,"

A flick to the forehead came his way, brought by Ran, "You can try to be nicer."

He laughed and rubbed his forehead, "I'll apologize to him later. Let's get back to talking about that guy, Shinichi."

-With Conan  
>Mika got up from the sofa, grabbing her purse. Miho also rose from the couch and grabbed her jacket. Conan watched them as they packed up. "Where are you both going?"<p>

Miho, looked at him, expressionless, and said, "The attic."

"For what?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"She wants to show me something real quick. You want to come with, Conan?" She asked without consulting Miho about it first. Miho rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Sure," he replied with an innocent smile.

"Alright," Mika then lead them the way to the stairs, but on there way, Roy pushed them to the side so he can pass through, and went straight into the restroom.

"Ok, let's go to the attic now, hurry."

"What's the rush, Miho?" Conan asked curiously.

"No rush. Just excited about showing my best friend something." He looked at her suspiciously, as the three of them walked quickly to the upstairs door. There, Miho went straight to the back of the room to grab a box filled with papers of different colors and many scents. It smelled like different kinds of woman's perfume. The paper colors seem to appear as red, light pink, or off-white. Miho dropped the box directly in front of Mika, causing papers here and there to float out.

"Why are we here and what is that?" Mika rubbed the back of her head and looked at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact.

"You should know," all these were written by you.

Mika looks at the box of papers, dumbfounded. Her hands shaky and a drip of sweat from her forehead, she picks up one of the many papers, and reads it slowly. Astonished, she threw it to the floor. "Where did you find these? They were supposed to be hidden from you.

"But why? Best friends aren't supposed to keep secrets," Miho quietly said, barely audible, but still able to hear the scratch in her voice. It obvious she was holding back tears.

Conan's curiosity was driving him insane. He rushed over to the mysterious paper and read it slowly but surely, making sure he didn't skip a single word. He blushed and his jaw dropped. His reading could be deceiving so he took out more and more of the papers and read them, while the two girls were standing there staring at eachother, too in shock of the other's knowledge to say a word. Conan knew for sure what was going on, so he sat on to the floor, making a thump with his butt, and sat there, staring at Mika in astonishment.

**RavenShooter: Uploading Mistake. Sorry. ;\  
>Partsu: All I Can Do Is Try, (: <strong>

**HazelMoon4869: I Went Back To See Which Episode You Were Referring To, And I Did Notice Similarities, Haah,**

**MysteriousClue: o.o Long Review. Just LOOKING At It Was OverWhelming. But Yes I Did Mean 'And' Instead Of 'An'. It Was a Small Mistake That I Didn't Notice Until AFTER the Chapter Was Added Onto The Story. My Bad. And I Would Go Over Every Little Thing You Told Me, But then I Would Be Here Forever. So I'm Going To Say That I Will take All Of Your Recommendations And Critiques Into Consideration And work on My Writing. And A lot Of Fanfictions I Read Change the Characters And Give Them Different Personalities, Making Them Say And Do Things They Normally Wouldn't Do. So Thank You. (:**

**- Thank You For Reading And Don't Forget To Review, !**


	4. Letters

**Bonjour, ! Ok, Well I Felt Guilty For Not Updating After So Long, So I Feel You Guys Deserve Another Chapter, So Since I stayed Home sick From School, I Decided To Spend My Day Writing This Chapter, (You're Welcome) I Usually Like To Keep My Notes At the Top Of The Chapter Because I Save My Review Replies For The End, But My Next Note Can't Be Said Until After The Chapter, Because If I Say It Now, It Would Be A COMPLETE Spoiler. Enjoy, !  
>Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing, !<strong>

_These are all love letters to Miho's older brother, Kazukiyo. This first one I read was the one announcing of the new live heartbeat inside her, and 'kicks she feels of warmth and pleasure.' So… Mika's pregnant? With Kazukiyo's baby? _Conan thought, in a cross-legged position on the hard wood floor, with dead silence in the air along with the very light, fading smell of perfume. He rereads one of the love letters and check for other details. He checks the date, noticing it was from about 7 months ago. He looked over to the two girls who had stopped staring at each other, and began to look at the floor and ceiling. He couldn't help but notice there was no sign of a baby bump on Mika's belly. He broke the silence so he would get some answers, "Mika, are you… pregnant?"

Ashamed, she whispered, "No."

He stared at her for what seemed like the longest 10 seconds of her life. "Then where's the baby?"

"It's dead," Miho answered for her, "she had an abortion. Her and my brother split apart and she couldn't handle the pressure of being a single teenage mother, and school on top of it all."

"How did you know that?"

"Are you serious, Mika? How did I not know that? Everything is in those letters. They aren't all love letters. Some are hate letters, and others are apologies being given. I even found some my brother wrote, but I guess he forgot to send them. To top it all off, I even found one of your little videos! What is wrong with you? He's my brother, and on top of it he's 6 years older than you! You sick little-" she paused and shook her head, "Why didn't you tell me? We tell each other everything," she stopped to chuckle, "Well I guess not everything."

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this. We were happy with one another. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Maybe at the time it did. But now that you broke up I never see you anymore. You don't come over, and I couldn't come over due to your depression over the loss of the baby. I haven't seen you in months. I missed my best friend. Did you know how happy and excited I was to hear you were coming over today?"

Tears flushing down her cheeks, Mika ran over to Miho to hug her, "I'm so sorry for everything. I was being selfish. I didn't think about how all my decisions affected you, too," she breaks away to look at her teary eyed friend, "Forgive me, Miho. I couldn't live with myself if you didn't. I love you, "Mika gave a smile and started hugging Miho again. Conan just sat on the floor watching everything as if it were a movie. Mika remembered his presence, and broke loose from the hug. "Conan, you won't tell anyone about this little conversation here, right? I'm sorry you had to see this."

"It's okay. I won't tell a soul," Conan ran his index finger and thumb across his mouth as if zipping his mouth closed, twisted, and threw away the invisible key. Mika and Miho, laughed at his gesture while they wiped tears from their eyes.

-With Ran

"I get the feeling Conan isn't too fond of me," Masaya said with a soft, awkward chuckle.

"Don't be silly," Ran responded, "he barely even knows you. Just give him time."

"So there will be a next time?" he asked with a wink.

"Ran politely smiled and lightly blushed, "I guess so."

Sonoko walks over to the both of them and grabbed Ran's arm, "May I borrow her for a second?"

Masaya laughed, "Sure, don't be too long."

Sonoko took Ran by the arm and dragged her to the hallway, so they can be alone. "Did you ask him?"

"Ask him what, Sonoko? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, did you ask him if he likes you or not?"

"Oh that. No I didn't."

"What are you waiting for?"

Ran looked at her feet and put her hands behind her back, "Well I'm not too sure about this 'moving on' thing," she paused turning red all over her face, "I still- well Shinichi just doesn't leave my mind."

"Ran, Shinichi is never going to come back for you. You may be his childhood friend, but nothing more. He will always be more in love with his detective work than he would ever be with you. I'm sorry to say it but it's true. See, now Masaya is nice, sweet, and you both do karate so you have things in common. I saw you with him and how much fun you're having. You connect. Don't let him go, just like Shinichi let you go. You should tell him you once had feelings for him but those feelings are gone. He at least deserves to know."

"But I don't want to do that. Maybe I still have feelings for Shinichi."

Sonoko smiles at Ran and gives her a hug, "You can do so much better."

Ran smiled and hugged her back, "You're right, let's get back out there." They both started off into the front room with wide smiles on their faces.

-With Conan

"I think we should get back to the others," Conan suggested gesturing to the door.

"I think your right," Mika agrees and she begins to walk to the door, but Miho stops her.

"Wait a second. I want to get something first."

"What are you getting, Miho?" Mika asks as she watched her friend carry a, what looked to be a heavy, box, and brought it near the wall. She opened it by ripping the tape off of the top. Inside were many different kinds of alcoholic beverages.

"I just want to take a few of these into my bag, and then we can go back downstairs."

"Miho put those back. Don't teach Conan such bad things."

"Come on! Have a little fun, Mika. Conan won't do anything like this after seeing it only once."

_Actually I see it all the time. Kogoro always takes extra drinks when Ran isn't looking, and tells me to stay quiet about it. But in Kogoro's defense, he's not under aged, _he thought. "Miho, under aged drinking is illegal."

"It's ok, Conan. It's not like I do this a lot. Only if I'm really upset. Don't you want me to feel bett-"

"That's not an excuse, Miho."

"Mika, you made me go through a lot f crap," Miho said, as Mika sighed and looked over to Conan, "you at least owe me this."

"Fine. Just take it so we can get out of here."

"Thank you so much, Mika. I promise this is my last time," Miho began to ruffle through the bottles looking for the right one to put in her bag, "Ok, let's go," and she closed her bag and they started off towards the hallway. Mika stopped walking and so did the other when they saw her. "Mika what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just, why is the floor wet up ahead, in front of the restroom."

Jokingly, Conan said, "Maybe someone missed the toilet."

"No, it's blood" Miho said, eyes widened, and jaw dropped. "Conan go get someone to kick down the door. Mika and I will go call the police," and both girls ran off.

_Police? Is that necessary? For all we know it could be a leak in the sink, _he thought moving closer to the mysterious liquid. He noticed it's dark red, almost black, color and terrible odor. _It is blood, _he gasped.

Miho came back to the hall, "Conan? I said to go get help. I had a feeling you didn't follow directions so I came back. Go get help and I'll go back to Mika. Don't worry, everything will be ok."

Conan nodded, making sure she understood he was going to follow direction. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, _wait, who's in there? …Ran_, He ran off to the front room, only to have a sigh of relief to see Ran and Sonoko in the room, perfectly fine. Then he ran up to Ran, grabbed her by the hand and tried to get her up, "Ran I need help! Someone's in trouble. I need you."

"Conan, who's in trouble?"

Once he saw Ran okay, he never bothered to actually check who was in the restroom. He looked around. Roy was missing. "It's Roy. He needs us." Ran got up and they both dashed to the restroom. "Ran, kick the door down, ask questions later." She nodded and kicked it down. Her eyes widened, and she stepped back so she was against the wall, then she slid down the wall, so she was sitting, and screamed as loud as possible. Conan just stood there, gasped, and stared at the dead body that lay before him.

**Ok So It's Pretty Obvious Who Did It, Due To Their Weird Behavior. I Haven't Seen All Detective Conan Episodes So I Don't Know If This Was Already In An Episode, So If The Idea Was Already Taken, I'm Sorry. And I Couldn't Think Of Anything Better, But I Really Wanted A Case To Make The Story More Realistic. Anyways, Thanks For Reading And Please Review, !**

**HazelMoon4869; I Was Excited To See Your Review, ! I Got All Happy And excited ;D Made My Night, Was This Update Soon enough, ? o.o Haah, (:**

**Sera-kun The Mystery Detective; I Don't Want to Give AnyThing Away, But I Will Say Not To Worry About It For Too Long, (: And Thank You, I Try ;D**


	5. The Murder

**Ni Hao, ! I Know I said I Was Going To Update Every Friday But I Wanted To Do It Today, Because I Got Excited. Haah, I Know My Chapters Haven't Been that Long Lately, It's Because I'm Breaking My Chapters In Half, 3 And 4 Were Originally Together, And So Was This One And 6, But Writing This Was More Time Consuming than I Thought, So I've Been Cutting Them In Half To Keep Up With My "Every Friday" Rule. Well, Try To Enjoy, ! ;D**

**Conan's Sudden Flashback Was From Episode 407-408 (iThink)**

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing, !**

Right in front of them laid Roy, with a knife through the top of his head. Everyone heard Ran's sudden scream and rushed to her assistance, only to see what she was so afraid of. Everyone stood there frightened of what was to be seen. Conan snapped out of his horrified gaze and moved closer to the body, to check for any clues. _That's an odd way to be stabbed. Normally they don't stab from the top of the head, but usually the aim is for the heart. Roy is rather tall, too so it would take extra time and effort to get him from the top. The guys here in the house are the only tall ones. The girls are short due to their young age, of being 14, _Conan thought, examining the stabbed point. He felt someone lift him up and set him down, farther away from the body. He looks up, only to see it was Masaya.

"Conan it's not good for children to see such things," Masaya says, then he looks over to Ran, "Can you take him to the front room to keep an eye on him?" Ran nods her head in understanding and takes Conan by the hand to guide him to the living room.

"Ran, people separating isn't a good idea, especially with a murderer in the house."

She stares at him confused, "How do you know the murderer is in here?"

"Because they left the knife inside the body, meaning that they didn't want the police to do a full body inspection, only for them to find the murder weapon with the culprit."

"Who do you think it is?"

Conan puts his index finger and thumb, and wraps them around his chin, thinking aloud, "I'm not sure yet but-" he cuts himself off, "We can always call Shinichi and have him look into it," he suggested with a smile.

She shook her head, "I'm sure the police can handle it on their own."

Conan sighed impatiently, "Either way, we should probably all stay together." Ran nodded in agreement and they started off back to the rest of the group.

Eventually, inspector Megure arrived at the crime scene. "Looks like he was killed about 1 and half hours ago," Megure noted, "I'm going to need some alibis."

"Miho, Mika, and I were in the attic at the time," Conan pointed out, "We were just talking and looking through some boxes."

"Is that true?" Inspector Megure asked to the two teary eyed girls.

"Yes," Mika replied softly, "and I believe everyone else was in the front room."

"Can one of you confirm that?" He asked looking at the two boys.

"Yes. Me, Ran, Sonoko, and my brother, Kazukiyo, were all sitting together. None of us ever got up from our seat."

"Inspector," one of the officers call to him, "the results came in."

"And?" the inspector asked impatiently.

"There were no fingerprints found on the knife."

"So the culprit either wiped them clean or used gloves. We need to do a body search to check for gloves or possibly another weapon that might have been used before the dagger was inserted into the skull. Chiba," Megure calls, "call Satou and ask her to come here to do the search on the girls." Chiba nodded in understanding and walked away to make the call.

"This isn't all necessary," Sonoko points out, "because I know who did it. Due to my line of work as an amazing detective," Sonoko said as Conan chuckled, "I know the killer can be no one other than… you!" She points to Mika, "You killed Roy."

Mika raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me, bighead? For all we know it could have been you!"

Megure stepped in between the two girls and moved his hands up and down, gesturing for everyone to calm down, "Ok, Sonoko, what makes you think Mika is the killer?"

"Well it couldn't have been any of the boys; they were with Ran and I. Besides, Miho looks much too innocent to ever do such a crime. It has to be Mika."

"Oh, so you want to blame me, to eliminate me? Doesn't matter, Kazukiyo isn't interested, your presence is pointless."

"Stop that, Mika!" Kazukiyo snapped.

"If you're going to talk crap about someone behind their back, you should have the balls to say it to their face," Mika replied calmly.

Conan's eyes widened, she talked to other people differently than how she talked to him.

Kazukiyo touched Sonoko's shoulder and spoke quietly, "She's lying. I didn't say anything."

Mika still heard him, "You don't have to lie. You're only with her for the money she has. Her father's a big shot, which makes her some sort of heiress. You like them rich, despite age."

He shook his head, "Mika stop talking."

She ignored him, "Is that why you left me? I lost all the money due to hospital bills I was forced to pay."

Kazukiyo was begging, "Mika, please be quiet, please."

Only for her to ignore him again, "Well you know what? I'm glad the baby's gone! I would have hated to have a little you, running around my house!"

"We'll discuss this later!" He snapped.

Mika gave out a curt laugh, "You're pathetic."

Conan stood awkwardly and tried to change the subject, So… it looks like everyone has an alibi."

Megure had the same expression, "Yeah. There's always the possibility that the murderer was an outsider."

"Impossible," Conan said in his thinking pose, "there are no windows and the door was locked."

"Locked?" Masaya interrupted, "Our bathroom door lock is broken. It currently doesn't have a lock," he looked at the door with a hole in it due to Ran's kick, "It also doesn't have a knob."

Ran smiles politely, "Sorry about that. Wait, so I kicked the door for nothing?"

"Not nothing. It was good practice," Masaya says with a wink.

Conan rubbed the side of his head and glared at Masaya, "Can we all focus?" He then went inside the restroom to look for some other clues. He went up and down to search for something that he can use. Then he saw it, on the ceiling, seemed to be some sort of black square. He went on his tip toes to get a better look, but was hopeless due to his small size. He then sighs and realizes that the floor above was the attic, so he ran off towards the stairs, only for Ran to stand in front of him and block the way. Then she took him by the arm and dragged him into a random room that was nearby.

As soon as she closed the door behind them, Ran went on her knees to reach Conan's eye level. "Conan," she said softly, "is something bothering you?"

"No," he lies smoothly.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

He just stared at her blankly. At the moment, he didn't know why he was acting so odd. After, He had a sudden flashback of when Heiji got the same way when Kazuha hugged that magician. His cheeks turned red. Yes, he was envious of Masaya. He really got jealous over everything that was going on, but Conan just couldn't believe it. He was always so cocky, big-headed, and full of pride. So why would he get jealous? Conan regained consciousness of what was happening and lost his trail of thought. "I don't know," he lied, never admitting to such a thing due to his amount of pride.

Ran stared at him as if she were trying to read his thoughts, "Yes you do."

"Well I'm going to go help with the case. Hope you're having fun," and he took off towards the attic. He looked on the ground for some sort of hole that he thought would lead to the restroom, but instead he saw the same box of letters left on the floor. He sat next to it and began reading, hoping it would lead him in with another clue. All he read were some mushy letters, and CD's that he didn't bother trying to watch, knowing what was in them. He shuttered at the thought. Finally, he picked up the letter that would almost answer all of his questions. He reads it slowly word by word, noticing it had Ray's name in the letter. His eyebrows raised and he read it again to clarify that he read it correctly the first time. Conan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, _It says here that Mika was… Raped… by Roy. She wrote this to Kazukiyo to tell him to stop being Roy's friend, but I guess he didn't listen. _He slowly looked up at the wine box, and got up to approach it. He looked inside, only to see the hole he was looking for that lead to the bathroom underneath. _I know who it is now! _He began to walk down the stairs and he stepped into the front room, _The only thing that I'm lacking at this point, is evidence. _He watched Ran as she packed her things. First she grabbed her coat, and secondly, her purse. Then like a lightening bolt, it struck Conan, _I know it. I know who the killer is! _Conan walks casually behind Sonoko, only to aim his watch directly for her neck, but as he shot it, Masaya had stepped in his way, making Conan get him instead. Masaya then waddled a bit, and fell against a wall, now unconscious.

**No Reviews To Respond To, ;/ So Leave Me Reviews Please, ! Put Who You Think The Killer Is, ! I Already Have Everything Figured out, And I Know Who I'm Putting The Killer As, So I Won't Change It To Mess with You, ! Hah, **

**- Well Anyways, Thank You For Reading And Please Review, ! ;p**


	6. Case Solved

**Aloha, ! I Know It's Not Friday, But I Usually Get More Views When I Post Thursday Night, ;p But It Seems Like Friday, ;D Well Anyway, Here's A New Chapter, v.v o; Try To Enjoy, [;**

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing, !**

Ran noticed Masaya's new sitting position, so she walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him, "I know your friend is gone. It'll be fine and we'll find out who it is. Are you going to be okay?"

Conan went on the other side of the wall, so he was invisible to everyone in the other room. He set the dial so it would match Masaya's voice and then spoke into it, "I'm fine. It's just that I figured it out. I know who the killer is."

Everyone in the room gasped. Flabbergasted, inspector Megure asked, "Well who is it?"

"It's quite simple. I can't believe I didn't see it before," he said with a small laugh.

"Well," Megure began, "don't keep us waiting. Start explaining."

"The murderer is none other than," he gave a dramatic pause, "my own sister, Miho. You're the killer."

"Masaya!" Miho says, shocked, "have you gone mad? How could I have done it?"

"Sorry, but she had two witnesses. It couldn't have been her," explained inspector Megure.

"That's because, she did it right in front of them," Conan exclaimed into the robotic bowtie.

The room once again filled with gasps, "But how?" asked Ran.

"Yeah that's impossible. You're crazy!" Miho snaps defensively.

"Can you just please explain her method?" Megure asked calmly.

"Of course," Conan replied, still using Masaya's voice, "First she got the knife and some tape-"

"But there were no fingerprints found on the murder weapon," Miho pointed out.

"That's because you didn't touch the knife with bare hands-"

"Check me. I don't have gloves of any kind. I-"

"Used the tape from the box as a glove," Conan said with a smirk, as Miho gasped. "Now please let me finish before interrupting again. Now, you probably all noticed the tile like structure that the restroom is made of. It wouldn't be hard to remove a few tiles to create some kind of hole. Well in the ceiling of the bathroom, I'm sure all of you can see a hole that has been made. It's big enough to fit, an arm for instance."

"Where are you going with this?" Megure asked impatiently.

"Just give it time. First, Miho created that hole, and set up the box with a piece of tape to be sure that she would have something that would prevent fingerprints from being detected. She then kept the knife, already stored inside the box, so no one can say that they saw her grab a knife before heading upstairs, causing suspicion. When Roy was in the restroom, she put her arm in the box and through the hole so she reached Roy, since he is somewhat of a tall guy. Although, while upstairs with Conan and Mika, she appeared to their eyes, that she was merely going through the different kinds of wine."

Miho smiles and gives a slow dramatic clap. "Congratulations. That was an interesting deduction. Though, you're lacking one thing in your strange theory, and that is proof, big brother. You aren't very cut out to be a detective."

"Ah, but on the contrary, Miho, I do have proof. See I noticed that in your plan, you had messed up along the way. When you stabbed Roy from atop of the head, he fell almost instantly, making you let go of the tape along with the knife."

Wide-eyed, she asked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Conan smirked from the other side of the wall, "In your pocket, you hold the piece of tape that you held the murder weapon with."

Almost instantly, Inspector Megure walked over to Miho, "We're going to need to check your pockets."

Miho looked to the floor, with a teardrop that had dripped from her cheek. She slowly turned her pocket inside out, and none other than a piece of tape had drifted and swayed back and forth before touching the ground. She slowly looked up to Masaya, "How did you know it was there?"

"You got rid of Conan and Mika from the crime scene. Seeing that you live here, you should already know that there was no lock on the door, and therefore, didn't need Conan to get Ran to kick it down. While they were away, you took the tape along with you, and rushed back to Mika's side, avoiding any suspicion as to where you were."

"It's ironic. I went back to her side, when really I wanted to get away from it," Miho said barely audible; as the police began to hand cuff her.

Mika looked at her, concerned, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't have the heart to kill you, Mika. Although, I still felt the need to get back at you somehow," she sighed, "Truth is, I was going to plant the evidence on you, so you would go to jail and pay for the hurt you caused me. I'm no true friend," the tears blurred out Miho's vision, and her voice began to crack, "I wanted to stop myself because I forgave you, but something in me told me to stick to the plan. It wasn't the smartest of plans, but I still had my hopes for you being the one in handcuffs. I hope that one day; you will have the deepness in your heart to forgive me for what I have almost done. I'm sorry for my long-term grudge, but most of all, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything. You may have your faults, but that's what made us friends; the fact that we can stick together, and I was never really there for you. I was selfish. Once again; I'm sorry."

Red eyes and puffy cheeks, Mika wrapped her arms around Miho, pulling her into a hug, even though she was restrained from hugging her back, "No matter what you do, I would forgive you," Mika whispered with a smile.

Miho looked over to Masaya, and slipped her hand through the handcuffs, only to slap him across the face, waking him up. "You ratted out your own sister. I hope you're happy," she snarled as the police grabbed her and pushed her into the cop car, driving off afterwards.

"What just happened?" Masaya asked, rubbing his head, "Miho was the killer?"

"Yes, you just gave your deduction show, don't you remember?" Ran asked as she joined him on the floor.

"Oh, yeah of course I remember. I was just kidding," he said with an awkward laugh. Ran looked at him as if he were some kind of hero, so he decided to take credit.

Ran pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and his arms around her lower back. "You were great," she whispered.

Conan noticed this, and decided to walk right in between the two, splitting them apart. "I'm sorry," Masaya began, "you had to see this. Ran, you must feel like my family is some kind-"

"It's fine," she interrupted, "believe it or not, I see this stuff all the time. It doesn't affect me like it used to."

"We should still try this again. How about we go on a date Friday? Just the two of us. Maybe we can also go on some kind of walk in the park tomorrow?" He suggested with a smile, and one of his signature winks.

Ran smiled politely, "Sounds great. I can't wait." She then went over to Conan, and began to walk home, after exchanging goodbyes with everyone. Her and Conan just walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

**Anime Lady PIMP; I Don't Think Any ShinRan Fan Likes him, I Don't Even Like Him, And I Created Him, D; Hah,  
>ohemgeeyay; I'm Glad To Know You Like It, ;D And Hahh, Technically I Updated Sooner Than Usual, <strong>

**Detectiveconanloverr; Shoud Have Stuck With The First Guess, -.- Hah And Yeah, I Don't Like Him Either ;p**


	7. Shinichi Loves Ran

**Konnichi Wa, !****Since It's A Short Chapter, I Decided To Put It Up Early. It's Only a Day Early, But Better Than Nothing, ;3 I'll Be Uploading The Next Chapter Of "New Journey" Tomorrow, on Thursday Night, So You Should Alert It And Keep Up With It's Chapters, o; I Would HIGHLY Appreciate It, [; Anyway, Ty To Enjoy, !**

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing, !**

On their way home, the only noise heard was the sound of the wind, and plastic bags being carried by it, flying through the air. They occasionally glanced at one another. Conan's eyes filled with embarrassment for the way he acted so envious of Masaya. Ran's eyes filled with… well, a blank expression. Conan sensed the depressing atmosphere that came from her, so he didn't really need to examine her. To him, she was practically screaming the answer. _Why is she sad? She said it herself that she sees this stuff all the time, so what's bothering her? _Conan had the same thoughts, and possible answers going through his mind the entire walk home. When they eventually got there, Ran went straight to her room. Conan figured she was tired so he decided to look through the other rooms in the house, noticing Kogoro hasn't come back yet. As he was walking by her bedroom, he heard a faint sob come from the other side of the door. He slowly opened the door, "Ran-neechan?"

"Can I have some privacy, Conan-kun? I don't want you to see me like this."

"It pains me to, but I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong."

She gave a soft smile for his concern, "I just don't think I can handle another guy who does deductions. Will he end up leaving me, too? I just- I mean-," she hesitated, "How many detectives are in Tokyo anyway?"

Conan couldn't help but think of Kogoro, Sonoko, and Masaya, "Less than you think." She looked at him, "I mean, I think you should just go back to Shinichi. I think he misses you."

Ran gave a small laugh, "I doubt it. If it was between me and a case, he would ditch me any day," she began to hug her knees.

"That's not true!" he defended quickly. She gave him a confused expression. "I mean, I'm sure he'd choose you in a heartbeat," Conan's cheeks turned red, "He hates hurting you."

"How would you know? Have you talked to him lately?"

"I just- I know the way he feels about you."

"Then you should also know that he leaves me out in the dust, every time he comes back. Remember our dinner date? He said he'll be back, but instead I see you walking up to me to tell me he left once again. Do you know how hurt I was? I kept telling myself it was okay, but you know what? It isn't!" she began to raise her voice, and let go of her knees, "I'm sick of him constantly doing the same thing to hurt me," she raised her voice more, "And I'm sick of you always defending him!"

"Well, he left that date for an emer-"

"Why are you defending him?" she asked in a softer tone.

"Because I really like you," Conan said while blushing, and Ran stared at him with one eyebrow raised, "I mean, Shinichi really likes you. So can you please stop talking to Masaya?"

"I'll only believe that if he says it me himself. Besides I already have a date with Masaya Friday, and I don't plan on canceling."

His heart dropped. He felt as if it were just ripped out and stomped on a million times, by the one whom he thought would never do such a thing. He couldn't help but snap, "What happened to love lasting forever? Didn't you say you had true sincere feelings for Shinichi? You're just going to throw it away? For a guy you just met? That's stupid Ran! I mean, do you even know what love is? Did you even feel it at all?"

Shocked at his response, her wide eyed expression turned into an infuriating one, "You're only 7! What do you know about love?" she snapped back.

Conan took one deep breathe and closed his eyes, while counting down slowly in his head, "Forget it," he finally said, "I'm done with this conversation."

"Fine," She said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Conan turns around to walk out but pauses at the door. The guilt was there gnawing at him for making her upset. Without turning around he gently said, "Shinichi's- He's in love with you."

She uncrossed her arms and stared at him, dumbfounded, as he closed the door behind him.

**DC ADDICT; I Know, ! Again He Let His Detective Work Get The Better Of Him, And Now He Just Gave Masaya ANOTHER Date With Ran. Don't Underestimate Him Though. He'll Try And Break It Off Somehow, [;**

**Jazzmonkey; That's For Sure, .-. Just Because The Case Is Over Doesn't Mean All Of His New Found Problems Are, [;**

**MysteriousClue; Thank You, o; I Try, [; I Like This Review A lot More Than Your Other One, ;D Haah And Yeah I Hate Masaya But At The Same Time I Like Him. I'm Trying To Make him A Good Guy, But Not Perfect, I don't Want People To Accuse Him Of Being a Marty Sue, So I'm Trying To Be Careful With The Character. And I Don't Mind The Lengthiness Of Your Review As Long As You Don't Mind The Lengthiness Of My Response [;**

**Anime Lady PIMP; His Heart Is Breaking x/3 It Kind Of Proves It In The Above Chapter, o; Poor Conan, ;\ It'll All Turn Out For the Better, I Promise, [;**

**-Thank You All For The Reviews, you Don't Know How Much I Appreciate Them. I Was Beginning To Think No one Was Liking The Story, Because Of the Lack Of Reviews, But Now I Feel Loved Again, ['; Hope You Enjoyed Reading And Please Review, ;D**


	8. The Park

**Hallo, ! I Really Appreciate All the Support I've Been Getting And It Means So Much To Me, ;'D So I Took Time Out Of My Spring Break, (You're Welcome) To Write this Long Chapter, o.o Lately they've Been Short Due to The Amount Of Time It Takes To Write One. Well Anyway, Try To Enjoy, ! ;D**

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing, !**

It was now morning and Conan woke up to the sound of newspaper pages flipping and the feeling of exhaustion running through him. He slowly but surely walked to the front room, where he smelt fresh coffee and alcohol. He looked over to the desk, only to see that Kogoro was finally home from gambling the night before. Conan rubbed his head and sat on the couch leaning onto the arm rest. He looked around the room, "Where's Ran-neechan?"

"She went to that boy's house to get her sweater," Kogoro said, still looking at the newspaper in front of him, refusing to look up.

Conan gave a long, tiring sigh. _She just doesn't give me a break, _he thought as Ran walked through the door, right on cue.

"Look there she is," Kogoro stated, still looking at his newspaper.

"What are you talking about? Was someone looking for me?" Ran asked while putting her sweater on a nearby coat rack.

"Yeah," Conan gulped, "I just wanted to apologize for last night."

Now interested in what was going on, Kogoro lifted his eyes from atop his newspaper, "What happened last night?"

"Awkwardly, Ran laughed and waved her hand, "Oh it's nothing." She then dragged Conan into her bedroom, "Ok continue."

"I just-" he swallowed his pride, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was out of line, and out of character for me, and-" he gave a small sigh, "besides what does a little kid like me know about that kind of stuff?" he said, smiling and sitting on her bed.

She sat next to him, "It's ok. I should be the one apologizing. I was being way too over dramatic about everything. Besides, I raised my voice first; you were only giving your opinion," she paused, "Ok, now I have to go get ready for the park with Masaya."

"Can I go with?" Conan asked, hoping with all his heart that she would say yes.

"I think it's pretty obvious you don't like him, so it would be better off if I go alone."

"But, I really wanted to apologize to him about how I acted," he lied smoothly.

"I guess it'll be ok. He didn't say today was a date, but he did say Friday was one."

Conan clenched his fist at the word 'date'. "So it's all settled?" he asked, "I can go?" he said, faking a smile.

Ran smiled at his 'enthusiasm', "Sure."

Later on that day, they eventually arrived at the park, only to see that Masaya was already there waiting for them. He saw them and waved, happily. Masaya then walked over to the both of them, and grabbed Ran's hand pulling her in for a soft kiss on the cheek. Conan just looked the other way pretending not to care, but grasped the bottom of his shirt, clenching his fist. "It's great to see you both again. Are you ready to start walking around?" She nodded and they began to slowly walk on the tracks that circled the park.

"Sorry," Ran began, referring to Conan, "he begged me to come along."

He smiled playfully, "I didn't know those puppy dog eyes work on you."

"It does if it's from someone who's actually cute," Conan said under his breathe with a smirk. Ran heard his snarky comment, and gave him a small kick to the shin. Conan clenched his teeth together, trying to hide his painful face expression.

"So, Ran," Masaya began, "is there any karate tournaments of yours coming up?"

"No, why?"

"So I know where and when I should cheer you on," he said with a smile and his signature wink.

"Oh," she said, while her face turned a light shade of pink, "Well, if you need any cheerleads of your own, Sonoko and I would be hap-"

"Actually," he interrupted, "I just want you there." She looked at him and smiled while he stared into her sky blue eyes, only for the moment to be interrupted by a loud cough coming from Conan's direction. "Oh yeah, I want Conan to be there, too," Masaya said, laughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck. He leaned over to Ran and whispered, "Friday, it's just going to be us two, right? Because I will be very disappointed if this isn't considered a date."

"Don't worry; the only person I'm bringing is myself."

Conan felt uncomfortable with the conversation, even though he wasn't supposed to be in it. They were supposed to be whispers but he still heard everything they were saying and needed to change the topic at hand. What better way than to talk about himself? "Ran-neechan, how was your relationship with Shinichi before he started taking off?"

She looked at him and widened her eyes a bit, "Well," she began, "there wasn't much of a relationship."

Conan stopped breathing for a few seconds. It hurt him a bit but decided to keep going, "Really? He told me that you were best friends since childhood."

She did a half smile, "He said that?"

"Yes. Now that I think about it. The first day you and I met, you told me that you Lo-"

"Well that was a long time ago," she interrupted. Masaya turned his head to look the other direction, to seem as if he wasn't listening to the current conversation.

Conan just looked at Ran, trying to read her expression, but it was blank. Under his breathe he muttered, "Wow." _So she doesn't feel the same anymore, _he thought. He decided to stay quiet from then on.

After awhile of small idle chitchat between Masaya and Ran, she noticed Conan's silence. She looked over to him only to see that he was looking at his shoes as he walked, with his hands in his pockets. "Conan, you seem awfully quiet."

"I'm just thinking is all," he said looking the other way.

"About what?"

He looked back at her. He was kind of surprised to see she actually cared. "It's just that Masaya was super cool the way he solved that case," he said while smiling, only because he was referring to himself, "It kind of reminds me of the way Shinichi used to do that. Doesn't it make you miss him a bit?"

"Nope," Ran answered quickly, "Actually, right now I'm kind of glad he's not here," she said leaning closer to Masaya.

At that moment, Conan was utterly shocked. He stopped walking and stared at the ground taking in a deep breathe. He held it in; knowing if he let it go it would come out as a sob. While still holding his breathe, he managed to squeeze out the words, "I'm going home."

Ran looks at him, concerned, "If you're tired just sit on a bench, but don't go off by yours-"

"No, I'm going to my home," he said , turning around and running off into the street and out of the park.

Ran began to start taking off her wedged shoes, "I can't believe he's doing this to me."

"It's okay," Masaya started, "I'll get him," and ran off in the same direction.

Conan was getting tired from all the running, so he closed his eyes for a few seconds to try and eliminate the pain from the cramps he can feel in his calf. By doing this, he hit a light post. He opened his eyes and rubbed his forehead, then looked at the house that stood before him. It was none other than, the Kudo residence. Conan gave a small smile and opened the gate to walk inside, "I'm finally home." He slowly walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked, and the driveway lacked cars, meaning his parents weren't home. After giving out a large sigh, he sat at the porch, dangling his legs back and forth.

Suddenly Masaya approached the house, panting loudly, he put his hands to his knees so he can catch his breathe. He saw Conan in the distance, sitting on the porch so he ran up to him, "Conan, you had Ran worried."

Conan gave him a silent glare, "If she was worried, she would be here."

"I'm not stupid, Conan," Masaya began, "I know you dislike me for a reason I'm unsure of. All I ever was to you was nice. So why do you hate me so much?"

"Forget it," Conan said, looking the other way, "Go back to the park, and leave me alone. I give up."

"If you hate me so much, then why did you come with us, today?"

"Doesn't matter. I doubt you really care about how I feel."

"That's not true, Conan. I actually do care about other people's feelings."

Conan looked at him, "And I don't? Look I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but what I'm going through is complicated. All I'm trying to do is protect her."

"I know that. You want her to be with this Shinichi guy, right? Well I know more about him than you think. He's keeping her waiting for what feels like a decade in her eyes. If Ran and I were to ever break up, it would still be less painful than her waiting for Shinichi, and him never coming back for her. She stayed up crying about him multiple nights, but to her, it doesn't seem like he cares. I make her happy, Conan. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing," Masaya interrupted, "Just let Ran and I be happy."

_I want to be there for Ran, but I'm shrunken. I don't want her to go off with this guy, but it seems like it'll be best. I can always tell her my secret, but that'll put her life in danger for my own happiness, and it's not worth it. I'd rather her be alive and happy, than dead, and with me. It would be my fault. I guess her being with Masaya is the best place for her, where she can actually go out on dates and have a teenage life. That's something she hasn't had in awhile, _Conan thought, as he stared off into the black sky, filled with countless stars.

"So Conan," Masaya began, getting Conan's attention and making him lose his trail of thought, "Can we be friends?" Masaya then extended his hand wanting a handshake.

Conan looked at Masaya's hand, _As long as you're stealing the one I care most for, I feel I can never befriend him. Masaya seems nice, but I think it'll be a difficult challenge, _Conan smiled and took the handshake, _But challenge accepted. _

**HazelMoon4869; No Problem, I've Been Waiting For An Update From You, I Check It everyday, Haah But Thanks For Stopping By To Review, [;**

**Anime Lady PIMP; Yeah That Last Chapter Is Pretty Depressing, This One's Much Happier Though, [;**

**Ohemgeeyay; Thanks, I Try My Best, [;**

**Jazzmonkey; Glad To Know You're Really Getting Into It, Haah [;**

**-Thank You All, And Please Review, !**


	9. The Truth

**Privet, ! I'm Super Pumped Right Now, ! This Chapter Is Super Exciting, ! It's A MAJOR CliffHanger Thoughh, And Not Only That, But I Can't Update Next Week, which Is Why I Updated Twice This Week. So The Friday After The Next Is when A New Chapter Will Be Up, If Not Sooner, But Definitely Not Later. **

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing, ! Privet, !**

Masaya joined Conan on the porch as they both stared off into the sky. "You know, Conan, I don't think it's all about Shinichi. I think you have a little crush on Ran, too," Masaya said with a smile.

Conan's face turned a soft red, "No don't be ridiculous. Girls have cooties." Both Conan and Masaya laughed.

"Just to give you a head's up," Masaya began, "Ran's going to be pretty upset with you for running off like that. Don't worry about it though. I got your back, you won't get in any trouble, trust me," he said with a smirk.

"How are you planning to get her to loosen up? She's pretty hard headed."

"Pshh yeah, I know that," Masaya laughed, "Believe me; I know what I'm getting myself into. I'll try to calm her down. I'm a pretty mellow guy so I can get her to chill a little."

"Thanks," Conan paused, "You know, you're not all that bad of a guy."

Masaya smiled, "People tend to be better than you expect when you actually give them a chance. I don't plan on hurting anyone so you don't have to worry about me, I promise."

Loud panting was heard and they both quickly turned their heads in the direction of the sound. It was Ran leaning against the gate, catching her breathe. "I was worried. What took you both so long?"

"We're both fine, and we were just talking about things," Masaya assured her.

Ran, still breathing deeply, looked at the house that stood before her, "This is Shinichi's house." She stared at it, taking in the moment and smiling just a little, while remembering all the good times she had there. She shook her head, losing her trail of thought, "Conan, don't you ever scare me like that, and-"

"Leave him alone. I know you were worried, but I already gave him a long lecture, so I think he knows better now," Masaya said, and then turned around and gave Conan a smile that said, 'I got your back.'

Conan mouthed the word, 'thanks.' Conan then turned over to Ran, "I'm sorry, Ran-neechan. I knew where I was going."

Masaya looked over to Conan, "Didn't you say you were going home? So why are you at Shinichi's House?"

"I got tired while running so I came here to sit down for a bit."

"Wow, it's getting late," Ran started, and grabbed Conan's hand, "We should get going. I'll see you later Masaya and thanks for everything."

"No problem," he said with a smile, "I'll call you later."

She nodded and they both took off in opposite directions. On the way home, they walked along the side walk, hand in hand, and heard the sound of cars in the road, honks, and people walking in and out of the shops nearby. "Conan," Ran said softly, "Why did you really go to Shinichi's house?"

Conan looked to the floor, _the real reason was to escape from everything. I was going to go back to America so I was kind of hoping my parents would be home visiting or something. That plan didn't work so I was just going to read until I started feeling better and I got my mind a little cleared, _of course he couldn't tell Ran that so he said, "I was checking to see if Shinichi was home."

She gave a long sigh, "Was he?"

"I Doubt you care. You seem to despise him now," he said as he felt a small water droplet touch the back of his palm. He felt it and looked up at Ran only to see that there was a single tear rolling off her cheek.

"Conan, just tell me if he was there."

He stared at her for a moment and finally said, "No."

"Oh," she said looking the other way, "It doesn't matter. I'm with Masaya now. But Conan?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why can't you be happy for me?"

In a soft soothing tone Conan said, "I am happy for you. It just takes time to get used to Masaya. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

She smiled and shook her head, "It's ok, but it's kind of funny. Shinichi's been calling often lately, and I've been ignoring him. Now of all times, I wish he would give me a ring," she paused, "I miss him."

"Maybe he just will give you a quick call," Conan said with a small smile._ So there's still hope. _

Eventually they both got home. As soon as the door was opened, Ran called out, "Dad? Are you home?"

"Nope but we are!" Heiji said, getting out from his hiding place, which was behind the door.

"We?" Conan asked.

"Yup!" exclaimed Kazuha, popping out her head from behind the door as well.

The girls both squealed and exchanged hugs. "Your dad left the door open so we just came in and waited for ya both to get home. Where were ya both anyway?"

Ran smiled, "With my new boyfriend."

Heiji heard this and immediately dragged Conan into the bedroom, and closed the door. "What is she talking about?"

Conan slowly shook his head, "I kept her waiting too long. I lost her."

"Kudo," Heiji muttered.

"It's ok. As long as she's happy with him, I've decided not to interfere. She deserves better than someone who's never there for her."

"Well it's not your fault."

"It kind of it," Conan sighed, "If I had never stuck my nose where it didn't belong, I wouldn't be in this situation. It's nothing but my fault. I put this on me," he paused, "I put this on her."

"I still don't blame ya. Ya were only trying to do the right thing."

"Well, now everything I do is the wrong thing. I lie to her, I hurt her," he breathed deeply, "I lost her. It affected my whole life. It might have been the right thing at the time, but now everything I do is wrong. Being Conan is killing me. I hate this, and now I'm suffering everyday when she calls her little Masaya."

"I have officially lost ya. Where is the old Shinichi Kudo I once know? He had an answer to everything and never gave up on anyone. Not himself, his friends, family, and especially not Ran. So why are ya giving up so quickly?"

"I'm not giving up," Conan defended, "I'm moving on. Besides, what should I do? Break them up? Make her wait for the one she once thought would never leave her? Make her suffer? Her feelings are fading, and I can't bring them back. I can't force her to feel the same again. You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink."

Heiji waited a few seconds to think of something else to say or some kind of plan. He smiled, "Become Kudo for a day with that drug! Give her the best day ever, and by the end, confess your feelings for her."

Conan gave a half smile for his friend being so concerned and trying to help out, "Thanks, Hattori, but if I do go back to normal and confess my feelings, then once I leave, it would only make her miss me more."

"But then she would be yours for sure."

"It's not worth it, if I'm just going to keep hurting her."

"Wow, problems just keep getting bigger."

"I know, and not only does she hate Shinichi, but she's starting to hate Conan, too. He's ruining her relationship, but I'm done with that."

"I think you should tell her the truth."

"Are you nuts? That would put her life in danger with the Black Organization."

"She can keep it a secret. Don't let people know that she knows."

"All the lying… She'll never forgive me," he said looking to the floor.

Heiji put his hand to Conan's back trying to comfort him, "Trust can be regained, and she'll forgive you if you just explain it to her."

"What will Ai think? She hates the idea of more people knowing."

"Tell Ran your secret, not hers."

"So tell her that I had shrunken, but not Ai."

"Exactly," he said enthusiastically.

"I still don't know about this. What would you do if you were in my shoes and Kazuha was moving on?"

Heiji's eyes widen a bit and he softly blushes, "Don't be silly. Kazuha and I aren't like that."

Conan rolled his eyes, "You and I both know that's a lie."

"Fine," he paused, "I would tell her the truth, but I wouldn't let anyone know that she knows."

"You would know."

"Let me be the only exception," he said chuckling a bit.

"I'm still not-" Conan said but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Dad's staying over at a friend's. You and Heiji will sleep in here, okay?" Ran explained, cutting off Conan's previous sentence.

"Right. Thanks," Heiji replied blandly, but then a smirk slowly crept upon his face, "Actually, Ran, Conan has something to tell you. I'll be back in a bit," he said leaving the room, smiling widely as he closed the door.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me, Conan?" Ran asked Conan as soon as she heard the door slam behind her.

"Heiji lied. I don't have anything to say," he laughed awkwardly.

"Well I do," she sat on the bed while Conan joined her, "Shinichi never called, and I had a feeling he wouldn't. Do you think this is a sign that I'm doing the right thing?"

_I was planning to call after dinner. _"Actually Ran I still have hope in him. Just give him some time."

"Sure why not?" she said expressionless, "All I ever do is give him time." Conan sighed sadly, at the comment. "Conan, I'm glad I decided to do this. I'm feeling much better, especially with friends over. Everything is just falling into place. I don't feel as lonely as I used to," she gave a big smile, "but do you think I should tell shinichi about Masaya?"

Conan chuckled, "He already knows."

"You told him?" she said, furiously. "Conan you had no right to tell him that. Masaya and I are none of your concern."

Conan snapped, "Well for goodness sake, Ran, I feel as if you're cheating on me! You say things like you don't care, but I know for a fact you still have feelings for me! If you didn't you wouldn't be waiting for me for so long. Something as special as our connection does not go away over night. I'm sorry I hurt you for so long but it seems as if everything is getting out of hand."

She stared at him, confused, "Conan-kun, You are far to young for me. I'm sorry but I would never feel that way for you, Conan-kun."

Conan shook his head, "Stop calling me that! I love Sir Arthor Conan Doyle with a passion but that's not my name!" he took a long deep breathe and she looked at him with her heart about to beat out of her chest. Ran's throat became dry and her eyes got a bit teary, almost as if she already knew the next words that came from his mouth, "Ran," he paused, looking into her eyes and taking off his glasses, "I'm Kudo Shinichi."

**AHHHH, ! He Told Her, ;3 I Liked This Because It Said The Name Of The Story INSIDE THE STORY, ! o; Ahaa**

**Anime Lady PIMP; He's The Sweetest x3 He Obviously Cares For Her So So Much [;**

**Jazzmonkey; Aww Don't Worry The Story Gets Happier, A You Can See Ahaa And Thank You Soo Much That Means So Much to Me [;**

**Ayoomiaa; He Gave Up But At The Same Time, He Didn't Ahaa And I'm Glad To Know You're So Into The Story, It Means A lot [;**

**Skdc8595; Yes It May Have Seemed Depressing But As You Can See It Gets Better ;D Thanks For the support And That You Think It's Awesome Seeing This Made Me Feel So Special Inside And It Means so Much [;**

**-Thanks For Reading And Please Review, !**


	10. Ran's Reaction

**Salam, ! Finally Back And Ready To Start Updating Every Week Again [; The Last Chapter Was Kind Of The "Season Finally" ;D Sorry For The Major CliffHanger And Thanks For All The Reviews, Last Chapter Was A Hit, [; Sorry But this Chapter Isn't too Exciting, I Was Really Having Trouble With A Good Enough Reaction That Would Fit Ran's Character. Anyway, Try To Enjoy, !**

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing**

The atmosphere in the room was tense. Ran simply stared at Conan with her mouth half open and her eyes glistening from the lamp light. She stared at him blankly, with her throat dry, knees weak and new tears being formed in the bottom of her eyes.

"I'm Kudo Shinichi," Conan repeats himself, hoping for a different reaction the second time. He got scared that she practically had gone into complete shock. They stared at one another for what seemed like the longest time. Conan turned his head quickly towards the sound of wood creaking from the other side of the door. He knows Heiji had been eavesdropping on what has been happening. Ran remained unmoved. Conan began to breathe deeply, feeling uncomfortable with the moment. He didn't exactly plan on everything going the way it was.

Ran finally made her first move. She stood up right in front of Conan, and bent over to reach eye level. She was centimeters away from his face. Normally he would turn red at the gesture but this time it seemed different. She stared into him, looking into his eyes. "Say something," she said, barely audible, but loud enough for him to hear.

One more time, Conan decides to repeat himself, "Ran, I'm Kudo Shinichi." The fresh tears that she had atop her bottom eyelid were finally falling. She pushed his bangs back with her left hand and brushed his cheek with her right, almost as if she was examining him. "I'm not lying, Ran," he finally says, knowing what she was thinking.

Ran pats his left cheek, and then swings her arm, and with all her might, slaps him across the face. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" she snapped at him, "And how did this happen?"

Conan's mouth was open wide and he touched his cheek trying to sooth the new formed red spot across his face. He looked at her dumbfounded, shocked for what she has done. He expected some sort of karate move or maybe more tears, but that slap surely surprised him, "Before I can tell you why, I need to tell you how," he said calmly, closing his eyes hiding his painful expression.

She shook her head and began to pace back and forth. Ran's tears were gone, and now instead of a sad expression, she formed an infuriating one. This news was intoxicating, which made her stomach churn and her mouth dry. She had a few gulps of saliva, and then took a deep breathe, restraining herself from kicking him across the room, or through the wall. She turned her head to face him, but looked to the floor, due to the fact that his face disgusted her at the moment, "I'm waiting for answers."

"I need you to sit down, Ran. It's a fairly long story," he softly told her, covering his eyes with his bangs.

She tapped her foot impatiently, "I refuse to sit. Just explain yourself."

Conan took a deep breathe and looked into her eyes, trying to calm her down, "Ran, I- I just don't know what to say. It's hard to explain how sorry I am."

Ran just looked to the floor, "tell me how this happened."

Conan swallowed, and cleared his throat, "It all started when we went to Tropical land that one time. I solved a case there in the rollercoaster. You remember right?" He paused, but she didn't respond, so he continued, "Well there were two very suspicious men in black, riding the back of the rollercoaster we were on. Right before heading home, I told you to go on without me so I can follow them. I witnessed some sort of bribe they were having with this man. Right as I turned around, one of the men had hit me with a bat. I wasn't completely knocked out until after I took this small pill he forced me to swallow. It was horrible, because when I woke up again, I had become," he pointed to his small stature, "like this."

Still anger in her voice, "Who are these 'men in black'?"

"All I know about them is that they were named Gin and vodka. They come from this place called the Black Organization, and there's more than just the both of them."

Ran sighed, "Now an important question. Why didn't you tell me? You don't trust me? Am I not worthy of a secret this big?"

Conan waved his hands in front of him, "No no no no no. That's not it at all Ran. These men, they're not bribers, and people shrinkers. They're much more. They will kill millions of people without a drop of sweat or a hint of guilt. I- I got scared. What if they found out you knew about them and- and they tried to hurt you."

"You're saying I can't protect myself?"

"That's not what I meant. Ran, you're the strongest girl I know. You put up with me for all these years. I don't think it gets much tougher than that. It's just- they are highly dangerous and won't be hesitant to fire a gun right between your eyes. I know you can take care of yourself, but this is a big deal."

She lowered her eyebrows and rubbed her chin, "How exactly are you planning to get back to normal?"

"I don't exactly have a well thought out plan. All I know is I need to take them down, and try to get into some of their computer systems so I can look up the data for an antidote or at least the ingredients so Dr. Agasa can make an antidote."

She looked at him confused, "Wait, Dr. Agasa knows? Who else knows this secret?"

Conan gave a small grin, "The person behind the door knows," he said as they heard Heiji laugh awkwardly from the other side, and his footsteps trailed away, "Agasa knows, my parents know, Ai knows, and Hattori," he stopped to think, "I think that's all."

"Wait, so you would tell some little girl but not me?" she snapped.

Panicked, "She found out about it on her own," he defended himself, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How?"

"She just followed Agasa one time when he gave me the pill, and she witnessed me changing," he lied.

"You have a pill to change back?" she slapped him on the arm, "Then why aren't you taking that?"

He began to rub his arm comfortingly, "If I take the same pill too many times, I will become immune to it, so it's only for emergencies."

"This is just too much," she sighed, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yeah," he laughed awkwardly, "Your dad hasn't been the one solving cases."

She rolled her eyes, "I already had an idea that Conan was giving him hints and helping him out."

"Not helping out," he corrected her, "I've been doing it for him."

She looked over to him with a confused expression, "What do you mean?"

Conan took a deep breathe, "I have more to tell you, and 1000 more apologies to give, but we kind of need to hold it off for later, due to our house guests in the other room."

Ran glared at him for a little bit, but smiled, "No matter what I'll forgive you, Shinichi. You don't need to apologize anymore, but you're right we should probably get out there to not cause too much suspicion."

Shocked, "You're not mad anymore?"

She shrugged, "I was at first, but I can't stay mad at you for too long. Besides, I'm just more hurt that you didn't tell me this sooner."

"I told you-"

"You were protecting me," she finished for him, "I know that, but if that's the case, then why'd you tell me now?"

"Cause I was selfish," he muttered under his breathe. She looked at him waiting for an answer, "I'll tell you more about all this later," he guaranteed, as they both headed off towards the living room.

**Anime Lady Pimp; Ahaa It's Mine Too, And Thanks [;**

**YouthfulLily; I'm Glad to Know That I'm Not the Only Person That Squeals When Reading Fanfic, [; Ahaa Thanks**

**Jazzmonkey; Heiji's An Amazing Friend ;D And Thank You [;**

**Ayoomiaa; Thanks Soo Much ;D That Means A lot [;**

**Ohemgeeyay; Thank You, I Try And Make All Of The Chapter Endings As Dramatic As Possible, Except This Chapter o: [;**

**Squirtlepokemon215; Well Believe It, ! Ahaa Thanks [;**

**Arxas; Aww Thank You And Please Read Again [;**


	11. Anger

**Parev, ! I Love How Heiji Got Some Shoutouts Even though He Didn't Even Have Any Dialogue. Haah It Really Shows How Much Fans He Has. To Be Honest, This Is More Of a Filler Chapter, It's Not That Important Or Exciting, But It's Kind Of Funny. Either Way Thanks For Everyone's Support And Try To Enjoy, ! **

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing, !**

Heiji casually sat on the couch, and stared at the door, not even blinking, to not risk missing a second of Ran throwing Conan through the door, or yelling at him continuously. Heiji was forced to leave the door due to his massive amount of creaking, but now from his distance, he can no longer hear what was happening on the other side. The couch made rustling noises, and he tapped his hand on his lap impatiently. Not being able to hold down his curiosity any longer, Heiji stood up, only for him to now hear the door knob being twisted, so he sat back down conspicuously. Conan simply walked out and saw Heiji giving him a hard stare, only for Conan to give a small laugh at Heiji's stupidity from earlier. "How long did you know I was there?" Heiji finally asked, now looking back and forth from Conan to Ran.

"Since the beginning," Conan said calmly, joining Heiji on the couch. Ran sat on the sofa across from them. "I don't quite mind all that much, but was Kazuha with you?"

"Of course not, do ya think I'm an idiot?"

Ran looked around, "Speaking of her, where did she go? Restroom?"

"No," Heiji answered quickly, "I sent her to the store to pick something up really fast."

She looked at her watch, "It's late and the store isn't op-"

"I know," Heiji interrupted with a sinister smile.

Conan face palmed at the mischievous prank, "Why would you do that?"

"So she wouldn't eavesdrop on your conversation."

"Like some people?" Conan said with a smirk.

"That's different. I actually know your secret; she doesn't," Heiji pointed out.

"She's still going to be mad at you when she gets back," Conan laughed, "especially since the news said that there would be light showers, which is now."

Ran looked at him for a few seconds, it had suddenly occurred to her, "You pervert!" she yelled getting up from her seat and glaring at Conan.

Wide eyed, "What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe you! Without even hesitating, you willing showered with me before you nasty, sick, perverted-"

"Now, now Ran, let's all be calm here," he interrupted, trying to back up and leaning against the back of the couch as much as possible, "Let's try and be nice, yeah?"

With laughter Heiji says, "No, please continue. This is highly entertaining."

Wanting to glare, Conan held back, getting ready to dodge some kind of punch Ran could throw at him, "Ran, you have to remember," he laughed awkwardly, "half the time you were the one who forced me to do it!"

"And you just agreed to it!" she swung at him, but he ducked just in time, before he can be hit, "You pig!" She attempted a roundhouse instep kick, but he jumped over and onto the arm of the sofa.

"Ran, let's not be hasty. I wasn't even looking at anything!" Conan tried to assure her. In a flash, she did a side underfoot stomp kick right to his torso, and made him fly against the wall. With a deep breathe; "I think you made your point now," he choked out.

Ran sighed and walked over to Conan, kneeling on the floor to reach eye level, "Well as long as you learned you lesson," she said with a devilish grin, and gave him a soft kiss to his cheek.

Heiji looked over at the two, smiling and laughing wildly, until he heard the door slam open, "HEIJI!" Kazuha yelled from across the room, covered in rain and dripping on the living room floor.

Conan gave a small smirk, "Now it's your turn."

"Kazuha! You're back! What took so long?" Heiji asked, wide eyed and slightly frightened.

"Don't try and act innocent with me. Ya knew damn well that the stores weren't open at this time," she sneezed, "That was a stupid, immature prank."

"Here," he said softly, as he took off his jacket and placed it atop her shoulders, "Don't want you to catch cold."

"It's your-" she sneezed again, "fault I'm getting sick in the first place."

He grabbed a nearby tissue box and handed it to Kazuha, "I know, and I'm sorry. You're right, it was careless. Forgive me?"

A little red in the cheeks, she nodded. Conan simply just shook his head and glared at Heiji from across the room, _That bastard, _he thought as he got up off the floor.

Heiji looked at Kazuha up and down, "Something looks different about ya."

"It's he sweater she's wearing. She didn't have it on when she was here earlier," Conan pointed out.

"This nice lady gave it to me, when she saw me dripping wet, and in a white shirt," she said looking down.

"A white, wet shirt," Conan and Heiji said in unison, staring at her and picturing how it would look. They both turned a shade of red in the face.

Ran saw Conan and gave him a small slap in the back of the head, "You're pathetic," she whispered.

He gave a small chuckle, "Oh, my bad."

After everyone ate, and Kazuha became dry again, the 4 teens went in different directions to their rooms, and went to sleep.

**Jazzmonkey; Yes Heiji's Adorable ;p And Haah She Got Just a Little Upset Ahaa [;**

**Anime Lady PIMP; Aww Poor Conan Ahaa The Slap Is Nothing Compared To This Though. [;**

**Syrus07; Thanks I Was Having Trouble With How She Should React To Everything, But Decided Her Killing Him Wasn't The Best Choice, And Ahaa Yes Heiji Is Just Too Cute [;  
><strong>

**Detective Kid; Thank You [;**

**Squirtlepokemon215; Thank You. Thank You. Hold The Applause, Lmao [;**


	12. Secret

**Guten Tag****, ! Just Want To Point Out that This Chapter Is SUPER Boring, But It's Building Up For Something Bigger, And Is Super Important, But Just Felt Like I Needed To Apologize For The Dull Chapter, Anyway, Try To Enjoy, ! :D**

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing**

With an open window, the sun glistened into the bedroom filling it entirely with light. The warmth of it heated Conan's cheek, as he slowly opened his eyes. As he walked into the front room, he was welcomed with a loving smile from Ran. His head rotated back and forth, examining the room, "Where did they both go?" he asked, rubbing his eyes from under his glasses.

"Heiji and Kazuha had to leave in a hurry to help with something," Ran told him, "and my dad told me that he is going to end up staying at his friend's house the whole weekend." Ran looked at him with a soft expression, as though she were in Heaven.

Conan stared and admired her for awhile as well. Then he looked down and smiled at the ground, as if the world was being lift off his shoulders. "Well," he finally said, trailing off from his daze, "I'm going to go to Dr Agasa's house."

"What for?" she said curiously, "I was hoping we would spend this day together. I want to know what it feels like to talk to Shinichi again."

He chuckled a bit, "Ran, I never left, and I'm only going to be there for a bit."

"Well it felt like forever to me."

With a frown, "I'm sorry, Ran"

"It's ok," she waved her hand as if shooing the thought away, "No need to apologize."

Conan looked at the ground and then at the door, "Well, I'll be back," he says as he walks outside and over to Agasa's house.

-At Agasa's house

"WHAT?" Ai asked in amazement, "Why would you even ask such a stupid question?"

"All I asked was if I can tell Ran the truth, I think it's been long enough, and we'll be super careful."

"That's beside the point, Kudo-kun. You have to realize that you're putting this girl in danger and everyone around her as well. They wouldn't just kill her for knowing about them, they would also kill anyone they think she might tell the secret to, such as a best friend or a boyfriend."

"Wouldn't they just assume that I'm her," Conan cleared his throat, "boyfriend?"

"They never assume. That's sloppy. This secret of ours is what's keeping us alive, the more people that know, the less of a chance we have of them never finding us."

"Look, I'm careful, so you don't have to worry," he assured her.

She gave out a curt laugh, and then gave him a stern look, "Careful? Remind me; how many times did Hakase and I have to bail you out of trouble?"

"Fine, Fine. You made your point, I won't tell her anything, I promise. All I wanted was another opinion on it."

"'Another'? What other opinion besides mine do you have?" she asked curiously, walking over to a desk and organizing stacks of papers.

"No ones. Forget I mentioned it." _I knew I should have talked to them before talking to Hattori, _he thought as he looked over to Dr. Agasa. "What's your opinion?"

"I agree with Ai. Telling more people would only put more and more in danger, and we can't have that."

She gave out a frustrated sigh, "The thought of you betraying us, disgusts me. I'm going to go take a bath," she says as she exits the room.

Dr. Agasa smiled and bent down to whisper to Conan, "I think you should tell her. I'm sure we can make it convincing that she knows nothing."

Conan had a soft smile, "Thanks, Hakase, but there's something I need to tell you-"

"You already told her?"

"Yes," Conan laughs.

A small chuckle escaped Agasa's lips, "I had a feeling. So how did it go?"

Conan rubbed his cheek, then his chest, "I was slapped around a bit, but it still went better than expected."

"Is it better now that she knows?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't really spend much time with her, and I still couldn't even act myself, because we had people over. Overall though, I have a feeling it's going to be better."

"I'm glad to hear that. Maybe you should go home and try and talk to her some more. I'm sure she's still confused about everything."

"Ok. Then I guess I'll be heading back, Bye, Hakase," he said as he left through the door and headed to the Mouri Residence.

Meanwhile with Ran, she walked dowstairs to the detective agency and began to clean empty beer cans off of the desk. She sat in her father's chair with a broom on her lap, to relax for a bit; when suddenly her phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ran. This is Masaya. I wanted to know when you want me to pick you up tonight."

_Crap, _she thought, _I forgot about our date tonight. _"Yeah, about our date, tonight; I can't go. I have to go to a family commitment this evening," she lied, "sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I understand. Well, if you can't go tonight, then can we do something now?"

"Actually," she started, and then looked around a bit, "I'm cleaning right now, and it's going to be awhile."

"I totally get it," he paused, "You're trying to let me down easy, and-"

"That's not it!" she interrupted. _What am I doing? _"Actually," she began, "I can just clean later. Let's go to the park, since our walk was sort of ruined."

His tone of voice got happier, in a way where you can tell he was smiling, "Sounds good. I'll meet you in 30 minutes."

"Great! See you then, bye."

"Good-bye, love," he said in a smooth, soothing voice.

Ran flinched a bit at the nickname, and quickly pressed the 'end' button.

**Anime Lady Pimp; If It's With Ran, Then I Wouldn't Have Either, Ahaa [;**

**Ayoomiaa; He's Smooth, And Was Slick Enough To Get Out Of It Ahaa, And Thank You [;**

**Ohemgeeyay; Aww He Sure Does, And Ok [;**

**Jazzmonkey; I Was Originally Going To Make It Shorter, But Decided To Just Have A Fun Chapter, And Make It Long, And Funny, It Was Your Review That Inspired Me To Do It, And Thank You [;**

**Syrus07; Ahaa Thanks, That Was Something Last Minute That I Decided To Throw In There, Glad You Liked It [;**

**Squirtlepokemon215; Aww I Didn't Want to Make Two Fight Scenes, I Would Feel Too Redundant, Ahaa And Thank You [;**

**TheGreatDetective13; Thanks, And Will Do [;**


	13. Surprises

**Habari! Again, This Is Just A Build Up For The Next Chapter, But The Beginning Is A Little Boring. Sorry, And Please Try To Enjoy, ! [;**

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing, ! **

After picking out an outfit, suited for walking, Ran grabbed her house keys, and tossed them into her hand bag. Right on cue, Conan walks into the house just as she's about to leave. "Ran, I'm home!" he called out.

Ran, next to the door, pointed out, "You don't have to yell, I'm right here," she then reopened the door he had just shut, "I'm going out, but I'll be back."

"What happened to us spending time together? Besides, where are you even going?" he asked.

She bit her lip, and looked around the room, "I'm going to Sonoko's and I won't be too long," she lied, eyes glued to the floor.

Conan tilted his head, and then opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his phone ringing. He held out his index finger indicating her to wait a minute. Then he answered the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Eh, Shinichi, this is Hakase. Ai and I had an argument, and now she took off, but I don't know where she went."

"How careless, you'd think after yelling me about not being careful, that she'd not do such reckless things; especially with B.O. looking for her," he said in a worried, yet disappointed tone. "Do you and her fight often?"

"Almost never, but lately she's been acting strange."

Conan laughed, "Maybe she hit puberty again." As Agasa and Conan chuckled at the comment, Ran checked her watch impatiently. She then tapped her foot and looked around. Conan noticed the odd gestures and told Agasa, "I'll be back over there so we can try and call her, but I have to go. Bye," and he quickly hung up. "Something wrong, Ran?" he asked, as he watched her stare at the clock on the wall.

"No," she answered quickly, "I'm just late. I have to go, bye Shinichi," and she ran out the door, shutting it behind her. Conan flinched a little at the door slam, and then tilted his head, _that was weird, _he thought while leaving, and heading back to Hakase's house.

Conan arrived, shortly after leaving and dealing with that odd moment with Ran. "I'm here!" he shouted, approaching Dr. Agasa.

"Eh, Shinichi, Ai won't answer my call. Can you try calling her?"

"She'd only be more upset, if she found out you were telling me about your arguments with her," he stated, "We need to get her to come back here without forcing her."

"Just tell her we're going camping with the Detective Boys," Agasa suggested.

"She'd be mad if we're lying. Do you really want to? We can set everything up for a camping trip and then you both can use the trip to bond or something and try and talk to her," Conan added on to the suggestion, "We still should call the rest of the Detective Boys to see if they can make it first," Conan thought about the plan for a moment, "actually I know they can come. We have no school and before we left they all told me they weren't doing anything. After this I have to call Ran and tell her I'm not coming home."

"You shouldn't miss out on a night with Ran. You don't have to tag along."

Conan sighed, "I do have to, because if I don't go, then Ayumi won't want to go, and if Ayumi doesn't go, Genta's not going to go," he pointed out.

Agasa nodded in agreement, "Ok then let's get everything started."

Meanwhile with Ran, she finally arrived at the park, but no Masaya was found. She looked at her watch, "Maybe he's running late, too."

"Ran? What are you doing here?" said Ai, sitting on a bench behind Ran.

She turned around, "Oh, I'm just here waiting for my friend."

"Sonoko?" Ai assumed.

"No, his name is Masaya," Ran said looking around.

Ai's eyebrows lifted, and she asked curiously, "Does Edogawa-kun know you're meeting with that guy?"

"Why should he have to know?" Ran asked defensively, "It's just two friends going on a walk."

Ai closed the book that was on her lap, that she had been reading, "You're right-"

"Sorry I'm late," Masaya said approaching Ran, and interrupting Ai's statement. He welcomed her with a kiss on the check. He looked over to Ai and asked, "You have a little sister, too?"

"She's not my sister, and Conan is not my brother," she corrected him.

"Is she going with us?" he asked in a disappointed tone.

"Actually," Ai started, standing up from the bench, "I was just leaving."

"Wait, before you go," he began, reaching into his pocket. He then takes out his phone and switches it to camera mode, "Can you take a picture of us?" he asked, with a charming smile.

Ai looked at him with a blank expression and nodded. She counted down so they would get ready, "3…2…1…" and took the picture. When she reached one, Masaya had kissed Ran on the cheek, so she had no time to react to it. Quickly, Ai sent the picture to her own phone, and gives his back.

"Thanks," he said with a smile, and shoved the phone into his pocket.

Afterwards, when Ran and Masaya had left on the park's trail, Ai started toward home, and she gets a call from Conan, "Do you want to go camping with Agasa and the Detective Boys?" He asked.

She smiled and said, "Sure. I'll be there in a bit."

- With Conan

"She agreed to it," Conan told Agasa, after hanging up. The house was filled with tents and plenty other camping supplies. Everyone was there, including Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Agasa, and Conan.

"Neighbors of mine borrowed some tents, so now I only have 2," Agasa pointed out.

"Me, Ai, and Conan sleep in one tent, and you guys sleep in the other," Ayumi suggested.

"Wait, why does Conan get to sleep with the girls?" Genta asked.

She gave him a hug around his neck, "Because I'm letting him." Both Mitsuhiko and Genta gave Conan glares.

He just ignored them, and looked over to Agasa, "You think I should call Ran now, and tell her I'm not coming home?" Hakase nodded 'yes.'

-With Ran

"Masaya," she started, "I need to use the restroom."

He gave her a soft smile, "Ok, let's go to it then."

When they reach the building with the bathroom, Ran gave Masaya her purse and asked, "Can you hold this for me?"

He simply nods, and he stood there holding her bag, as she went into the building. Suddenly, he heard her phone ringing, from the pocket at the way left of her purse. He reached inside and answered, "Hello?"

Conan, being at the other end of the line, froze, _I recognize that voice, _he thought, as he went into a separate room for the conversation. "This is Conan, where's Ran?" He asked impatiently.

"This is Masaya, and Ran's in the restroom. Do you have a message for me to give her?" he asked, looking at the door to see if she was coming yet.

_It's a friendly get together. Don't think too much of it, _he thought to himself, _then why didn't she tell me? She probably thought I would tell her she can't. It's ok though. Nothing's happening. _

"Conan? You still there?" Masaya asked.

"Yeah," Conan croaked out, "Forget I called. Don't tell her I called, actually. Keep this conversation a secret," he told Masaya, "Promise?"

"Yes," he agreed, and they both hung up.

-With Conan

Conan started toward the door, after grabbing his jacket. "Where are you going? Ai's going to be here any minute," Agasa wondered.

"I can't go," he said. Just as he was about to leave, Ai had opened the door, and they both bumped into one another, causing them both to fall. "Sorry," he apologized getting up from the floor.

"I'm not. Watch where you're going," Ai said, as Conan glared at her. She pulled him in closer and whispered to him, "I need to show you something."

He nodded and they both went into a separate room.

**Syrus07; She's Crazy o; And Ahaa Thanks [;**

**Anime Lady Pimp; Ahaa Bad Girl, [;**

**Detective Kid; Thank You, And Of Course Ahaa [;**

**DC Reader; She's Confused, Ahaa And She Just Got Caught , [;**

**Jazzmonkey; That Was A Great Review! Lol Masaya Comes Back Numerous Times, [; My Favorite Thing About The Show Is When Conan Gets Jealous, So I'm Definitely Going To Be Putting Plenty Of that Into The Story. She Doesn't Get out Of It Though, She Just Got Caught, Ahaa And Thank You Ps; Thank you [;**

**AyooMiaa; Too Late, Lol Thanks**

**Conan-kun143; That Was A Long Review So I Hope You're Ready For A Long Response, [; Ahaa Well You Don't Have To Apologize, The Fact that I Can Even Get Viewers Is More Than Enough For Me, I Appreciate All Of My Views, You Don't Need To Review All The Time. Yes I Would Like It, But Reading It Is All I Need To Make Me Truly Happy. And Lol Yes I Love ShinxRan So Much [; Thank You For Loving The Story ;p As For The "Conan Took a Deep Breath" In The Sentence, 'Took' Is The Verb, So 'Breathe' Would Be Incorrect, Because It Only Needs One Verb. Saying 'Took A Deep Breathe' Would Be Equivalent To Saying 'Ran A Slow Swim'. It Wouldn't Make Sense, So 'Take A Deep Breath' Is Actually The Correct Way. In the Story Though, When I Looked For It, I Actually Did Type 'Took a Deep Breathe' So I Guess We Were Both Incorrect. And Lol No One Likes Masaya. He Was Made To Be a Kind Character, And Yet No One Likes Him. I Don't Either. Ahaa Thanks For The Reviews And You're Not In Trouble ;D Thank You For Reading [;**

**Alicia Testarossa; What Did You Think Was Too Fast ? o: [;**


	14. Caught

**Another Major Cliff Hanger At The End Of This One. Sorry About It, It's Just I'm Unsure Of Where To Stop These Chapters. O.o Anyway, Try To Enjoy, !**

Ai and Conan walked downstairs where they knew no one would be able to hear them. Noises heard were the footsteps they made, and Conan's heavy breathing, caused by his prior knowledge of Ran's location. Ai had finally turned around to face Conan, and looked behind him to make sure none of the Detective Boys had secretly followed them. "Do you know what Mouri-chan's doing right now?"

"Yeah," he answered in a disappointed tone, "she's with Masaya."

"Really? You knew? She had told me, you didn't. She seemed nervous and was speaking in such a defensive manner. How did you find out?"

"I called her and he answered. Wait, when did you talk to her?" he wondered, as he began to pace back and forth, unable to keep calm or stay still.

"Hakase and I had a little disagreement, and I went to the park to cool off and read a book. I saw her there, and then he showed up."

"It's no big deal. I'm sure it's just two friends out having a walk."

"That's what she told me, until this happened," she paused and took out her phone, looking for the picture she had sent herself, and showed it to Conan, "The guy had told me to take a picture of the both of them."

Conan looked at it from the corner of his eye, trying his hardest to pretend as if he didn't care, "Friends kiss on the cheek all the time. You're making a bigger deal out of this than I am."

Ai sighed, and put her hand on his shoulder, in comfort, then looked directly into his eyes, "Who are you trying to convince, Kudo-kun: me or yourself?" He looked at her, and tried to talk, but words weren't coming out. Ai kept looking at him, examining and reading his expression. "You don't have to come with us. I think it'd be better if you go talk to her, because someone's confused, and it's not just you." He nodded and headed to the Mouri residence.

-With Ran

Ran stepped out of the restroom and patted her dress to keep it from flying up with the wind. She looked over at Masaya and smiled, "Thank you," she said, thanking him for holding her purse.

"No problem, but I need to tell you something, Conan called."

Her eyes widened, and she felt herself shake, "Did you answer?"

"Yeah, but he told me to just forget he called. I think whatever he was going to tell you, he didn't need anymore. Just in case, though, I think you should call him back," Masaya suggested, giving her back her bag and phone.

Ran felt her heart thumping, but tried to act natural, "I'll just see what he needs later."

After several laps around the park, and some small talk, Ran eventually remember that she was supposed to be home and Conan will be looking for her. "Masaya, it's getting pretty late, so I think I should go."

He frowned and looked into her eyes, "I want to spend more time with you, how about just 10 more minutes?" he asked, beginning to hold her hand.

She jerked it away and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"I understand. When will I see you again? Hopefully soon?"

She gave a soft smile, "Yeah, probably. For now though, I need to leave."

He was about to walk off, but then he paused and turned around, "Do you need me to walk you home?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine."

He began to step closer to her, until their faces were inches apart, "Are you sure? I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

She turned red and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact, "I'll be fine. Thanks, though." Masaya then grabs Ran's chin, and makes her face him, at that moment he stole a kiss. Ran pulls away quickly, "Bye," she says, as she runs off in the opposite direction, ignoring his confused look, and hiding her ashamed one. After a block or two, she slows down, and turns into an alley, where she sat against a wall, _What is wrong with me? _She thought as she buried her face into her knees, and silently sobbed against her thighs. Seconds later, she felt water against her skin, and she looked up to see that it had begun to rain. She shrugged, not caring whether she got sick or not, then buried her face into her legs again.

What seemed like ten minutes later, she hears the splatter of water, and jerks her head up. "Get up," said Conan, giving her an umbrella and a jacket, "and don't catch cold."

"Shinichi I-"

"Don't call me that in public, please," he said blandly, and looking the other way.

"But you deserve an explanation, and-"

"That can wait until later," he interrupted again, and held out his hand to help her get up off the floor. He looked at her red eyes and puffy cheeks, "Why were you crying?" he asked, opening her umbrella for her, "Aren't I the one in pain?"

She changed the subject, "How did you know where to find me?"

"I knew you were at the park, and after you took too long, I came to get you. It was only coincidence that I went down this alley as a short cut," he replied, as they began their walk towards home.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked looking at his face so she can try and guess his feelings. There were none, he had a strong poker face.

"Words can't describe, but I can't help but feel I shouldn't be so upset. Especially after you let me off so easy with the whole shrinking thing," he paused and looked to the sky, "Though, I am disappointed," then he looked back to the ground, "I sort of thought you and I," he trailed off, not really knowing where he was going with the sentence.

"Well you never actually-"

"Ran," he interrupted, "Be completely honest. This is important, but what are your exact feelings toward Masaya?"

"I don't- I mean we're just friends."

He peeked at her from the corner of his eye, "You're lying."

"What are you talking about? I felt sorry for him, that's the only reason I came to the park with him."

"Then why did you keep it a secret? There's more to the story. I know when you're lying, Ran."

"Of course you do," she said under her breath, "You're a professional at it," she commented louder.

Conan's back stiffened and he looked the other way. That statement felt as if she had just stabbed a dagger into his chest. They walked the rest of the way home, in silence.

When they got back to the Mouri residence, Conan looked around the house, _Oh yeah, I forgot. Kogoro's staying over at a friend's house for the weekend, _he thought as he looked over to Ran, who was putting up her sweater on a coat rack.

"Shinichi," Ran said, getting his attention, and making him lose his trail of thought, "there's something else I need to tell you."

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked sitting on the couch.

Ran sat at the one across from him, "Masaya and I-," she paused, "now it wasn't my fault," Ran pointed out, before sighing, "Masaya kissed me."

**Anime Lady PIMP; I Know Right? I Feel Sorry For Him. D: [;**

**Conan-kun143; I Bet After Reading this Chapter You REALLY Want to Kill Masaya. And Lol Ai Is On Our Side. [: And Ahaa Thanks, Although The Genre Says "Drama/Romance" I Still Like To Throw In Some Funny Moments. Aww Thanks, I'm Ready For Your Long Reviews [;**

**Detective Kid; Ahaa Sorry I Didn't Know Where Else To stop It, [;**

**Jazzmonkey; What Does "Out Of The Woods" Mean ? And Lol Ayumi's Cute [;**

**Ohemgeeyay; Ahaa Thanks, Just Check Up On It Every Friday [;**

**Loverofanimes; Thanks, And I Did Check It Out. It Seems Like A Good Idea For A Plot, But Not Really My Kind Of Story. Mostly Because I Find It Difficult To Read English Names. They're Just So Horrible. "Jimmy Kudo", Really ? Lol [;**

**DC Reader; Conan Doesn't Really Like It, Lol And Ai Is ON Team ShinRan [: Lol I Think It's Cute The Way He Tries To Defend Her. ;3 Ahaa Thanks [;**

**Supremekikay24; Sorry About That ;D I'll Make Upcoming Chapters A Little Longer [;**


	15. The Proposal

**This Chapter Is Going To Cause You To Have Many Questions. It's Another Cliffhanger [; The Name Of The Chapter Gives Away What's about To Happen, But Still Read And Tell Me What You Thought. Anyway, Try To Enjoy, !**

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing, !**

Conan stared at Ran, Dumbfounded, and held his breath to the overpowering news. After a few seconds, a smile creeps upon his face and he shakes his head. "Good one," he started, "You had me there for a second." Ran just stared at him and then her eyes slowly moved toward the floor. "Ran, you're kidding, right?" She shakes her head. Conan gasps and looks to the floor, "Oh." He then stood up off the couch and had begun to pace back and forth. He put his hand over his mouth, still in shock. "Well I guess your feelings for him are obvious, now."

"I don't feel that way for him!" she responds defensively.

"You don't actually expect me to believe that," he snapped at her. He started to yell without realizing it.

"Why not?" she asked, yelling at him back.

He stopped pacing, "Why would you expect me to?"

"So you don't trust me?" she asked.

"You went behind my back and lied to me, so why should I?"

"You and I aren't even together! Why should it matter to you? Jealous?"

Conan bit his lip and snapped, "I'm done with this. Why do I love you? All you are is trouble to me." At that, he turned around and stomped to the room where he grabbed a suitcase and started throwing his things inside.

Ran heard the zipper of it and followed him, where she saw what he was doing. Then she put the flap over, so he wouldn't be able to put anything else into it. "Shinichi, don't go," she said in a softer tone.

He gave her a stern look and took off his glasses so he could rub his eyes with his right hand, "Ran, please move. I'm trying to leave. I don't need this. Only reason why I decided to live here in the first place was because I wanted to use your father's detective equipment and information. I'm probably better off without it anyway," he said in a quieter tone as well.

"I don't think so."

"Well, I do. All that happens here is that I get hit physically by your father and hit emotionally by you. I'm tired of it," he said, sitting on the bed with his head hanging down.

Ran puts the suitcase on the floor, "Look, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do or say to take everything back, and to get you to forgive me?"

"That's the thing, what's said is said, and what's done is done. You can't just 'take it back'. As for forgiving you, why should I?" he asked, "The one who I thought would never betray me, has stabbed me in the back and broke my heart, all with one phone call."

"If it makes you feel better, I regret everything that happened."

"It doesn't make me feel good enough to want to stay," he said starting to grab more of his things, "I mean, I thought you and I were-" he cut himself off, feeling embarrassed over the assumption, "You cried over me multiple times, you and Sonoko made jokes about me being your husband, so I guess everything came as a shock."

"Shinichi," she started, holding his face into her hands and making him look at her. She turned red and said, "I love you," which made Conan begin to blush as well. "I want to be with you. I understand if you feel like it's a bad idea because of what I've done, but please don't leave. I need you by my side."

Speechless, Conan grabbed her wrists and put her arms down, "But earlier you said-"

"I don't know why I said that," she interrupted, "I guess I just got lost in the moment. I really had nothing better to say. I'm so incredibly sorry for everything that happened today," she told him wholeheartedly, and staring into his eyes.

Conan looked into her crystal blue eyes and smiled, "Fine, I'll stay," he paused, "under one condition: you have to stop talking to Masaya."

She let go of his face, "But me and him are-"

"Ran," he interrupted, "I'm serious about this."

"Oh I get it," she moved closer to him, "Conan-kun is JEALOUS!"

He flinched and turned red, "No I'm not; don't be ridi-"

"Conan-kun is jealous! Conan-kun is jealous!" she mocked.

Conan felt himself heat up even more, "Stop calling me that, and I'm not jealous," he crossed his arms, "Who would be?"

"You," she said, smiling.

Conan grabbed a pillow from the bed he was sitting on, and threw it at her, "No I'm not."

Ran pinned him down to the bed by holding his wrists, "Don't you know you're not supposed to throw things at girls?"

"Girl? I don't see any," he said playfully, as he slid out from her grip. Just as the both of them were laughing, Ran's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Ran. This is Masaya."

"Oh, hi, Masaya," she said nervously, and looked over to Conan to get his reaction. He just gave the phone a glare and then sat back onto the bed.

"Aye, I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. I also wanted to know if you were feeling ok, because I'm pretty confused at what happened back at the park."

"About that, Masaya-"

"Just come over and we can talk about it."

"I can't go. I'm-"

"Got to go, I'll talk to you when you get here, Bye," Masaya said, and hung up quickly.

Ran began to put on her jacket, and Conan gave her a confused look, "I have to go to his place," she told him, "Him and I need to talk about earlier."

"Are you serious?" Conan asked in an irritated manner.

"It won't be that long and-"

"Then I'm going with you, let's go," and he put on his jacket, as they both headed for the door.

When they got there, Masaya had greeted them inside, where they walked to the living room. Inside, they saw Ran's parents along with Masaya's parents. Kazukiyo was holding a camera. "I just needed an excuse to get you over here," Masaya told her," I'm glad you brought Conan, now he can hear the news as well."

"What news?" she asked.

Masaya looked over to Kazukiyo and nodded. Kazukiyo then pressed the on button and gave Masaya thumbs up. He nodded again to show he understood it was rolling, and got on one knee. Masaya took a deep breath and opened a small box with a ring inside. "Ran," he paused for dramatic effect, "will you marry me?"

Ran gasped and looked over to Conan, whose eyes were widened, and jaw was dropped in shock. She then looked over to her parents, "You knew?"

Eri nodded, "He asked for our blessing before proposing."

Ran felt her heart beating wildly. She felt it throbbing through her ears and wrists. She was breathing heavily. Tears escaped her eyes, as she looked over to Conan and mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry'. He gasped at her inaudible apology and held his breathe when she choked out, "Yes."

**Anime Lady PIMP; I Think This One Is Way More Sad Than The Last Chapter. [;  
><strong>

**Arxas; I Know Right? He Has Some Nerve, -.- Lol [;**

**Conan-kun143; It Scares Me Of What You Would Actually Do If Masaya Were a Real Person… Lol But the Kiss Is Nothing Compared To What Happened Here, o: And Conan Is Adorable When He's Jealous :3 "Wolfe-san" Made Me Laugh. It Sounds Cute, Ahaa ;D And No Need To Apologize For The Rant, x: I Would Have Been Pissed At Masaya Too, -.- [;**

**Jazzmonkey; This Was A Major Cliffhanger Too, o.o And Thanks, I'll Try [;**

**DC Reader; Conan Would Never Kill Someone, No Matter How Much He Loathes Them. Although, You Never Know… Maybe Shinichi And Masaya Will Meet. [; **

**TheGreatDetective13; Now You're Going To Hate Me More Because Of this Cliffhanger, o: I Hate Masaya, -.- I Did Feel Bad For Shinichi, But After This I Feel Even Worse For Him, [Even Though I'm The One Who Wrote It] Lol [;**

**Dude With The Tattoo; Ahaa Sorry, I Don't Know How To End these Chapters D: It's Good Motivation For The Readers To Read The Next Chapter For the New Week though c: And No One Likes Masaya. My Only Major Original Character And Yet Everyone Hates Him. o: Lol And Thanks I'll Try [;**


	16. Guess Who

**Thank You Everyone For All Of the Support. It's A Blast Writing This For You. This Chapter Is The Moment You've All Been Waiting For. (: I Highly Appreciate All Of The Positive Feedback. I Absolutely Love The Fact That I Created Masaya To Be A Good Guy, Who's Really Nice And Charming, And Yet Everyone Hates Him. (: Everyone Reading This Is Amazing And I'm So Very Grateful. Anyway, Try To Enjoy, !**

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing.**

Everyone, besides Conan and Ran, jumped and applaud to her answer. Masaya gave her a hug and attempted to kiss her but she refused by looking over to Conan, who was now walking out of the room. She released herself from the hug and tried to go after him, but Masaya stopped her, "I'll talk to him," he told her into her ear, and let her go off and talk to her parents. Conan was now on the sidewalk, walking towards home. Masaya caught up with him and they walked along side one another. "Conan, I couldn't help but notice, you seem a bit upset. Something wrong?"

"It's nothing you can help me with," he said in almost a whisper. Conan was grieving too much to talk loudly.

"Well, this is a happy moment. Aren't you happy for us?"

"Yeah, I'm happy for you," he lied, "Congratulations."

"You don't seem happy. Remember our talk before? We're friends now, and I want to help my friend when he's upset."

"Actually I have a question. Now, don't take this the wrong way, but don't you think you're rushing things? It seems like you just met her, and you already asked for marriage?"

"Well, when we're together, all she does is talk about that Shinichi guy. I need a way to get her to completely forget him. He's hurting her, and it makes me sad to know that she will always have these feelings for him. I figured if we get married, then we would be spending more time together and she will eventually love me more than she will ever love him."

Conan looked at him in awe, then back to the floor, "She talks about me?" he stuttered, "I-I mean Shinichi?"

"She used to. When we were at the park earlier, she didn't mention him even once. I figured I must have grown on her."

After a few moments, Ran didn't want to leave the both of them alone together, so she went outside. They were down the street, still in sight. She ran after them and breathed deeply after she caught up.

"Hun, you okay?" Masaya asked, rubbing her back.

She responded by pushing his arm away and saying, "I'm fine." Masaya just put his hands in the air as if the police had a gun to him, "Thanks for trying, but I need to talk to Conan alone." Masaya just nodded and left.

"I have nothing to say to you. I gave into you too easily last time. All I want is to be left alone, and work on finding the Black Organization. All of this drama is just slowing me down from my detective work. I need some time away from you, and before you ask, no, I'm not going to your wedding."

"That's not what I was going to ask," she sighed out, "I don't know what happened. It's just the pressure of everyone wanting me to say yes. Then he had the camera and- and- I just didn't want to embarrass him. If you want I can go back and say I changed my mind and-"

"No," he interrupted, "I think you're confused. You're not quite sure what you want, and you're scared. I hurt you more than anyone, so even though you say you're fine, I know that you will have trust issues with me from now on. You go to Masaya as a comfort zone. You feel safe with him because he tells you things that you wish I would tell you," she opens her mouth to speak but he ignored it and kept going, "If you want to call this off, I need you to be 100% sure, because if even 5% of you actually wants this, then I won't accept it. I would feel too uncomfortable with a constant competition with Masaya. Since you told him yes, it means something in you really wants it, even if you say you don't. I refuse to let you cancel what's happening," he turned around so he wouldn't have to look at her, "If you thought I was gone before, wait until you see me leave now," he paused, "actually, you won't see me, and I won't be coming back for a long time."

-Later

Conan finally reached the Mouri residence. Ran had gone back to Masaya's house, where everyone was at, as they celebrated the 'great news'. After packing his things he proceeded to his house. When Conan opened the large metal gate in front of his home, Hakase had heard it and went outside to see him. "Eh, Shinichi, what are you doing here? Did you and Ran have a fight?"

"You can say that," he said softly, while walking toward the door.

Agasa followed him, "Are you going to stay here now? Won't it be hard because of your small stature? Besides doesn't Subaru live here now?"

"He moved out, and I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm better off staying here, than there. I guess it's safer this way too. Now if I do get caught, I'm living by myself so they don't have a reason to kill to her," Conan said, and then began to pull his hair. _She does this to me and yet I still care about her safety. What's wrong with me? _He thought, now opening the door.

"What happened between the both of you, anyway?"

"You'll soon find out. I'm guaranteed that she will send you an invite. She'll probably send me one, even though I wouldn't go."

"What are you talking about, Shinichi? You're scaring me. I've never seen you look so glum."

"I'm fine," he lied, "I just need some rest. Bye, Hakase." He tried walking away, but Agasa grabbed his small hand and they walked next door to discuss the problem.

Meanwhile, Ran went back to Masaya's place. He greeted her back with a hug and kiss to the cheek. The parents opened bottles of champagne and cider so they can give cheers to the soon-to-be newly weds. Ran just stared at the cider, watching it swoosh back and forth in the glass. "Ran, is something wrong?" Masaya asked, sitting next to her, with his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"No. What could be wrong at a great time like this?" she answered back blandly, still locking her eyes onto her glass.

"Cold feet?" he wondered.

"No. It's just been a long day. I'm really tired," she stood up, still avoiding eye contact, "I promise to be more excited tomorrow."

Masaya holds her face into his hands, forcing her to face him, "Are you sure you're going to be ok?" She nodded and he gave a kiss to her forehead. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow and we can discuss the wedding. Ok?"

She nodded again and got up. He escorted her out, by walking her to the door. They exchange smiles and opened the door, only to see a tall, 17-year old Kudo Shinichi standing before them.

**WTH; Then You Are Saved With This Update (:**

**Reader; Continued x3 You're Welcome. Ahaa (:**

**Arxas; I Love It When Shinichi's Jealous Too :3 Ahaa I Read It Like 1237867851 Times. (:**

**Anime Lady PIMP; I Know Right ? His Poor Little Heart (:**

**Detective Kid; YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES It's Already Been Done (:**

**Conan-Kun; No Need To Apologize. I Like Your Rants. They're Funny. I'm The Same Way When I Read A Really Good Story, too. I Get So Into It. Then I Get All giddy And Giggly And start Gasping At Intense Moments. Ahaa My Brother Always Looks At Me Like I'm Insane. Omg He Proposed ! Luckily Shinichi Showed Up (:**

**ShinRanIsLove; Ewww HoneyMoon Image Is No Bueno. Ahaa What's Done Is Done (:**

**SoLaLa; That's What I Wanted Everyone To Think. That Way The Ending Would Be Even A BIGGER Shock. I Don't Mind Any Hatred For Masaya (:**

**JazzMonkey; It Definitely Gets Better Especially After This. Thank You (:**

**DcReader; When Will Shinichi And Masaya Meet ? How About Now (:**

**FaithFulGirl193; They Finally Face One Another And Yes This story Will Have B.O But They Come In At the End.**

**TheGreatDetective13; Thank you ! And I Know They're Too young For Marriage But I Needed Something Really Big And Dramatic So I felt It Was Good Enough. Ahaa I Might Update More Often During The Summer (:**

**Guest; This Is A Good Cliffy Too (:**

**Dude With The Tattoo; The 'Just Run Away Bro' Made Me Laugh. Ahaa And Thank you (:**


	17. Gone

**Hi There ! (; If Not All, Most Questions Were Answered Through This Chapter. There Is Lots Of Bickering In This Chapter. The First Bicker Argument Is My Favorite Part. Lmao. This Cliffhanger Isn't So Big That You All would Want to Strangle Me this Time , Which Is Good. Ahaa Every 9 Chapters, (18th Is Coming Up) I Skip A Friday. There Will Be Another Reminder About This Next Friday As Well. Anyway, Thank You And Try To Enjoy ! (:**

After staring at one another for a few seconds, Shinichi gave out an awkward chuckle, "Sorry, I was planning on knocking," he apologized, while rubbing the back of his head.

Masaya looked at him strangely, "Sorry, but who are you?"

"Shinichi!" Ran calls out and jumping onto him to give him a hug, making him lose balance, and causing them both to fall down the porch steps; onto the floor. Shinichi pushed Ran off of on top of him, and they both got up.

Masaya stepped down the stairs all slow and smooth like. He faced Shinichi, who was similar in height, and punched him in the face knocking him back onto the floor again. "That's for leaving Ran alone for so long, and not even taking consideration into her feelings."

"That's what I came here to fix," he snapped at Masaya.

"Well you're a little late," he yelled back.

"Better late than never. How was I supposed to know she was going to marry some prissy pretty boy like you?"

"By talking to her more would have helped."

"Doesn't matter, I give this marriage a week."

"You just can't handle the fact that she doesn't have some crush on you anymore."

"Is that why she left your arms to be in mine?"

"While wearing my ring?"

"No, while laying on top of me."

"STOP IT!" Ran finally yelled out, to stop their constant bickering, "That's enough out of the both of you. Masaya, you stay there. I need to talk to Shinichi," and then they both went down the street a bit to talk in private. Masaya went back inside to wait for her return.

Ran stared at him as a single tear went down her cheek while smiling widely. "How did this happen?"

"Why are ya crying?" he asked.

"I'm just happy," she said going on her tip toes and trying to kiss him, only for him to hold her shoulders and slightly push her away.

"Sorry, I'm not Shinichi," he confessed, waiting for a response.

Wide-eyed, she looked at him. "What do you mean? But- How-"

"I'm Hattori."

Shocked, "Wait what? Does Shinichi know what you're doing?" she paused, "What are you doing exactly?"

"Well…"

-Flashback

_Dr. Agasa brought Conan inside the house to discuss why he seemed so down. Once they were inside Conan had just realized Heiji was there as well. "What are you doing here?" Conan asked._

"_I have this science experiment so I came here to borrow some of Hakase's tools."_

"_Eh, Shinichi, what's got you down?"_

_Conan swallowed his spit and choked out, "Ran's getting married."_

_Everyone's jaw dropped, "To that Masaya guy?" Heiji asked, and Conan nodded, "Then now it's official. You need to take one of those pills that little girl has and stop the wedding."_

"_I'm not going to do that. I can't force her to do anything. This is her decision and she needs to decide things on her own. I'm tired of getting in the way of her happiness."_

"_This isn't like you," Heiji started, "You can't just give up."_

"_I have to if I want her to be happy. I appreciate your advice, and it's nice of you to help, but I'm not going to go through any drastic measures this time. I'm tired of it. I'm going to bed tonight, and I'll most likely be in America with my parents by the end of the week."_

"_I apologize for interrupting the conversation," Ai begins, "but if you go off and run away from your problems, how do you plan on becoming 17 again?"_

"_I won't. I'm starting over."_

"_This isn't like you," Heiji said, "You would never run away like this."_

"_Well," Conan started, "This time it's different. I'm going home." Everyone stared at Conan as he left the room, closing the door behind him. _

"_I won't stand for this!" Heiji yelled to himself, storming off in the opposite direction, towards a mirror where he fixed his hair in the shape as Shinichi's. "Haibara, do you have any makeup?" She slowly nodded and went to go get the bag where she watched him transform himself. Agasa and Ai then watched as Heiji, now looking like Shinichi, stomped out of the room in silence._

-End Flashback

"That doesn't explain to me on what you're actually planning on doing," she said, crossing her arms.

"I came here to tell ya a bunch of mushy things to win ya back for Kudo, but now that I'm here, I realize how awkward that would've been, so now I'm just winging it."

"Yeah well, fighting with Masaya won't solve anything."

"Neither is marrying him. I don't know why you're running away from Kudo, but I know ya still have feelings for him," he paused, "Ya wouldn't just risk cheating on your fiancée for anyone."

"Shinichi said it himself. I can't call off the wedding because I must have some type of feelings for Masaya," she brushed her shoulders with her hands, "He thinks I don't know what I want."

"Forget everything Kudo said for a moment. Then think about what it is _you_ want to do. Follow your heart."

"I can't, I'm just too confused," she shook her head to try and clear her thoughts.

"Well un-confuse yourself," he began to talk louder, "because my best friend is about to leave on a plane to America by the end of this week."

Her jaw dropped, and she put her hand over her chest to sooth the stinging feeling she had in her heart. "He's leaving? I have to go stop him. Where is he at right now?"

"I think he's at home, but what about Masaya?"

"What about him? He can wait." She felt her voice crack and eyes become watery. She looked over to Masaya's house, only to see him walking towards her.

"Haven't you made her cry enough?" he yelled to Heiji, while grabbing Ran, only for her to shake him off. "What's wrong? What did he say to you?"

"Can't you leave her alone? We're trying to have a conversation," Heiji snapped at Masaya.

"Making Ran cry isn't considered a conversation in my eyes. It's cruel, even for me to watch."

"Oh I'll show you something cruel," Heiji said, putting up his fist.

Masaya got into one of his Karate stances, "Is that a threat?"

Heiji laughs without fear, "No, it's a promise."

Ran, once again, steps in between the two, "Stop this!" she yells out, still crying. "Hei- I mean Shinichi, take me to Conan."

Masaya grabs her arm before she can run off, "Did something bad happen to Conan?"

"He's running away. I have to go stop him," she yells, jerking her arm away.

"Let me go with. I want to help him."

"No," Ran answered, "It would only make him more upset. I need to speak to him alone."

Masaya glared at 'Shinichi' and said, "Then why does he get to go with?"

"He knows where Conan is. Why? You don't trust me?"

Masaya held Ran by her shoulders and looked into her eyes, which were watery and glistening off of the street lights, "I trust you with my life. It's him I don't trust."

"Then I'll be back."

"But I know you once loved him," Masaya whispered into her ear, while stroking her hair, "You might give in to him and-"

She interrupted him by holding onto his hand, placing the ring inside, "If I can't get you to trust me, then this should end before it begins."

Both of the boys gasped, and then Ran and Heiji went off to find Conan leaving Masaya behind. When they approached the Kudo residence, first thing they did was run upstairs to his bedroom, but what they saw horrified them. Shinichi's closets were empty along with his drawers and his suitcases were gone. In the house, Conan was nowhere to be found.

**Anime Lady Pimp; Lmao Me Too ! (:**

**Conan-kun143; Ahh Yeah, I Thought The Phrase Seemed Dramatic :p Sorry You Didn't Get To Read The Fight Scene You wanted. Lmao At Least The Wedding Is Off. Let's Kill Masaya Together, Yeah ? Ahaa (:**

**Yuri; No More Confusion. That Question Gets Answered. Lmao (:**

**Shinranislove; It Seems As If You're Roleplaying With Yourself, o.o Lmao And I Don't Know about the Twilight Thing, Because I Am A huge Twilight Fan Lol (:**

**Kudo-kun; Thank You, And Here It Is (:**

**DCReader; All those Questions Are Answered In This Chapter And Thank You (:**

**Anon; That's The First Review I Got Of Someone Actually Praising Masaya. Ehh, I Know The Marriage Was Rushed A Bit But I Wanted Something Really Big And Dramatic To Capture Everyone's Attention. It Was Perfect Too. Thank You And Will Do. (:**

**Lion799; Great ! The Point Was To Grab Everyone's Attention, I'm Glad I'm Doing My Job. Thank You (:**

**Dude With The Tattoo; I Don't Really Understand how Masaya's A Snake But Sure Why Not :D Sorry To Disappoint You, But No Kudo D: No Problem About The Rant, Though, I Actually Like them (:**

**Harpstar; Thank You ! During The Summer I Might Update A Little More Often (:**

**Arxas; What Wedding ? :D Aww Poor Conan, Though D: (:**

**AyooMiaa; Sorry For The disappointment, But No Shinchi (Yet) (:**

**Ohemgeeyay; Thank You, And I'll Update A Little More Often In The Summer. (:**

**Jazzmonkey; No Kaito Kid, But You Were Close. And Thank You (:**

**Detective kid; Lmao "that 'person'" Masaya Has A Name :D And Thank You (:**

**Faithfulgirl193; Sorry I'll Try And Update More When Summer Begins, And Thank you ! I'm Trying To Write them Longer, But then I Never Know Where To End Them ._. (:**

**InkSilverBlue; Ok That Was Quite A Lengthy Review So Be Prepared For A Long Response. First Off Let Me Give You Mad Props For Reading All Of It In One Night. That Means A lot To Me. I Can Legitly Say That I Read this Review Like 10 Times Because Of Your First … Umm Paragraph ? Lmao It's Like You Wrote A Paper On This. Anyway, About the Summary, Yeah It's Not Perfect, But It's Good Enough To get Me Where I Am Today, So I'm Okay With It. Besides, I Really Don't Know What To Put There . o.O My Brother Thanks Thee For The Compliment. And Lmao ! Another Masaya Hater. I Have Quite A Bit Of those. At Least You Acknowledge The Fact That He's A Good Dude. As For Kaito Kid, I Can't Put Him In Anytime Soon Because Of Everything I Have Planned, But Come Back To Me In 7 Chapters, Or So, To Give Me Some Good Heist Ideas (; Sorry But Kudo Isn't Really Back (Yet). And No Need For The Blackmail Or Threats, Because I Put A New Chapter Every Friday, And Even More Often During The Summer. Thank You For The Jealousy, It's A Confidence Boost. Lol Also Thank you In General For This Amazing Review, It Made My Day And Brought A Smile To My Face, Please Be Sure To Write More In The Future, Or Every Chapter Would Be Nice, But You Don't Have To Ahaa :p (:**

**TheGreatDetective13; If I Were Kudo, I Would Leave Too. Lmao All those Awkward Questions Are Answered, Thank you (:**

**Tommy; I Appreciate All Of Your Love For This story. New Chapters Every Friday (:**


	18. First Kiss

**This Chapter's a Bit Long. I Tried To Make It Pretty Lengthy. It Does Get A Little Boring Near The Middle Of It, but Just Deal With It Until The End. That's The Most Shocking Part. Just a Reminder, But I Won't Update Next Friday. Every 9 Chapters I Give Myself A Week Off (; But Don't Worry I'll Update The Chapter In 2 Weeks, If Not, Sooner. Well, Everyone Reading This Is Amazing, And Thank You All So Much ! Anyway, Try To Enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing !**

They searched around the house some more, and eventually met up in the living room once again. Ran's breathing got faster and faster as time went by, she swallowed some saliva, "Where is he? I thought you said he was leaving by the end of the week?"

While pacing back and forth, "That's what he told me. How was I supposed to know he would leave sooner?" he sat at the couch, "I can't believe he's gone."

"No! Don't say that," she started, while tapping her foot, "Come with me. We have to go get him. Maybe he didn't go on the plane yet."

Heiji took off the makeup from his face, and they both headed off. They reached the airport with 20 minutes to spare, before the flight to America was going to be leaving. She went around the airport with Hattori, asking if anyone there had seen a small boy with glasses walk by. No one claimed to have seen him yet. After 10 minutes of running around the entire airport, looking for Conan, they both finally sat at a nearby bench for some rest. After getting control of his heavy breathing, Heiji said, "Maybe he's already on the plane, and we were too late."

Ran had finally caught her breath, "How much time before the plane takes off?"

Heiji looked at his wrist, but he didn't have a watch, "Damn. I don't know. Hold on," He looked to the stranger sitting next to him, "Excuse me, do you know the-"

Ran noticed his weird silence, "What's wrong? I thought you were getting the time?"

"I found him," he says aloud, while the stranger stood up, and removed his sunglasses and hat.

It was the one and only, Kudo Shinichi. "How did you know it was me?"

Ran stood up immediately, after hearing the sound of his voice. Every word he said was music to her ears. Every piece of him was beauty to her eyes, and every thought of him was love to her heart. "Shinichi!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I missed you."

He stood there awkwardly, surprised at her reaction. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around her as well and whispered out, "I didn't leave yet."

Ran, without letting go, choked out, "How did you get back to normal? Is it permanent?"

"I wish," he laughs out, "I got a temporary pill from Hakase. I needed it since Conan isn't a real person, and therefore doesn't own a passport."

Ran finally let go from her hold and looked at Shinichi, "Don't leave. I need you here."

"Why? Masaya needs a best man?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, about that; Masaya and I aren't getting married anymore."

He sat back down, this time in between Ran and Heiji, "What happened?"

Ran opened her mouth to talk but Heiji answered for her, "That one guy didn't trust her, so she dumped him."

"So it's not my fault?" he asked, still feeling guilty.

"No, it's Heiji's fault." Shinichi had a confused look on his face, "I'll explain later," she guaranteed, hugging him again, "You're staying, right?"

He looked into her eyes, full of sorrow, so full of guilt, so full of hope. He looked down at himself, full of hurt, full of betrayal. He smiled; he was also full of forgiveness. Shinichi gave a slight nod, "Yeah, I guess I'll stay."

"Good," Heiji began, "If that's the case, then I'm going to catch a plane back to Osaka, since I'm already here."

"Leaving already? Besides, you still need the tools from Hakase."

"No, it's ok. I did enough running around. At this point, I'm just glad everything's back to normal."

"For now," Shinichi said, finishing his statement. At that, Heiji took off to get a ticket, while Ran and Shinichi went off towards the Mouri Residence.

Once they got there, Ran sat on the couch in exhaustion. Shinichi lay down beside her, resting his legs on her lap. "Got the time?" Ran asked, playing with her hair.

"It's 7 o'clock in the morning. None of us slept all night," he sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"How long are you going to be like that?"

"Well since I've built a small immunity to the pill, it won't last as long as it's supposed to. I give it until 7 o'clock tonight."

"12 hours seems good. Let's go out and do something then."

"As much as I would love to, you and I need some sleep," he said, sitting back up, "I'll come over tomorrow. We'll do something then."

Shinichi stood up, and Ran grabbed onto his arm, "I never see you like this anymore. Please don't go."

"Well," he started, "If you want we can both just go to my house. There's no one there, and we'll be completely alone."

Ran turned red and smiled, "Shinichi, that's so forward of you."

He stared at her for a moment and realized what he said, "Oh no no no no no no, I didn't mean it like that," he assured her, while blushing, "I just meant we can sleep together," he paused, then slapped himself, "No I didn't mean sleep together like that. What I was trying to say was-"

Ran shut him up by placing her hand over his mouth, "I know what you meant; let's just go before my dad gets back home." He nodded, and they headed out to Shinichi's place. Right away, they both went upstairs and fell asleep, side-by-side.

Later on that day, Shinichi tossed and turned while Ran screamed, "Shinichi! Get up!"

He eventually sat up, "What's so important that I had to get up?"

"Good you're awake," she said, ignoring his question, "Get dressed," at that, she threw an outfit onto his lap.

He stares at the clothes and then back at her, "Why? Where are we going?"

"On a date," she replies, putting earrings on.

He jumps at the word 'date', "What? It's only like 5:00."

"Well it's not like we can go later. You change back at around 7. We only have 2 hours together."

Shinichi holds out the tie and suit, so he can take a look at it, "Seems fancy. Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

Ran sat on his lap and began to unbutton the shirt he slept in, "No, it's a surprise. Let's just say that we both have been there before."

"Did we go together?"

She took off his shirt, and replaced it with the other one she picked out, and began buttoning it up, "I can't tell you. It would give it away." His cheeks turned pink, watching her put on his tie for him. When they both finished getting ready, they headed out.

They arrived at the Beika Center Building's Observation Restaurant shortly after leaving the house. They both got a table near the window, and ordered their dinner. "We did come here before," Shinichi began, "I took you here the day after we did that play."

"Speaking of that, if I remember correctly, wasn't there two of you?"

Shinichi looked at her with a confused expression, and then it hit him, "Oh," he laughed, "That 'Conan' wasn't me. It was Haibara pretending to be me."

"To think that I thought you were Conan and I was actually right," she slapped him in the shoulder, "You went through a lot of trouble to trick me."

"Sorry," he said, rubbing his arm, "My secret was important back then, and it still is. The waitress brought their food, and they exchanged thank you's when the lady left. "You know," he started, "you never told me what Heiji had to do with you and Masaya calling off the wedding."

"He just helped me realize what I really wanted," she answered smiling.

"Which was?"

"You."

A smile crept onto his face as well, "How did he make you realize that?"

"I almost kissed him," she replied calmly.

Shinichi started coughing uncontrollably, he choked out, "You what?"

She ignored the question, "Are you okay?"

He waved his hand in the air, "I'm fine. I just want to know what happened."

She grinned again, "We didn't actually kiss. We just almost did because I thought he was you."

Confused, "Why would you think that?"

"Well," she hesitated, "Heiji might of went to Masaya's house, looking like you."

Shinichi face palmed, "Did he do something stupid?"

"No," she lied, "he pretty much just told me that you were leaving so we ran to go get you, but then you weren't home, and that's when we ran to the airport."

"Wow, you went through a bunch of trouble."

"Yeah, that also helped me realized what I wanted."

Shinichi gave a playful glare, "Cheap love, though. You couldn't even tell the difference between me and Heiji."

She returned the expression, "It was dark. Besides, you're one to talk. You couldn't tell if it was me or Princess Mira of Vespania."

"That's different," he said, defending himself, "Heiji and I look nothing alike, but you and her were practically twins." The waitress came by with the bill and set it at the edge of the table. Ran reached for it but Shinichi snatched it first, "I got it."

"But I'm the one who forced you to come here."

"It wasn't force. I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to. Don't worry I got this."

She gave a half smile, "I know the conversation wasn't too long, but believe it or not, I had fun."

He returned the smile, "Me too," he paused, "I'm going to go pay this in the front. I'll be back," he said, getting up.

Ran grabbed onto him before he can walk away, "This time, try not to shrink before returning."

He laughed, "I'll try my hardest." After leaving the restaurant, they took a stroll around the neighborhood. "The orange sky from the sunset looks beautiful."

"It does. Shinichi, what time is it?"

"6:30. I don't have much longer until I turn back to Conan. I'm not 100% sure on the time either, so it may be best to just go home now," they began to walk in the direction of the Mouri residence. "Today was good. It didn't last long, but it was nice while it lasted. I really like spending time with you."

She held onto his arm, while walking, "I agree. I'm glad I made you come along."

"You didn't make me. I chose to come with. I would do anything to be by your side."

"Then why did you almost leave?"

"You had Masaya. It's hard to be by your side, if someone else is blocking the entrance," he paused, "Everything turned out the way it should, though."

"We're home," she said as they both walked inside, to see an empty room, "Looks like dad went somewhere." She walked over to the desk, where she read a note, "I went to a party with some colleagues. There's drinking involved so I won't be back until morning, Dad."

"That's good, now I can change back without worrying about him being suspicious."

"Shinichi, you're missing something," she said, blushing slightly.

Bewildered, "What are you talking about?"

"What happens after every date?"

"A goodnight k-" he paused, turning scarlet, "Oh."

She slightly stepped closer to him, placing her arms around his neck. He rested his arms on her lower back, where they both slowly leaned in. At that moment, when their lips met, Shinichi felt his heart pound, and everything went black for a second, _It's happening, _he thought, taking one of his hands and placing it over his chest. He didn't pull away from the kiss though, instead, he grabbed her and pulled Ran closer, deepening the kiss. She held his face, so he couldn't back away. Shinichi felt the pain of his bones melting, and his heart racing. He began to sweat uncontrollably, but neither of them pulled away. Finally, he let out his final scream, into her mouth. When they both eventually opened their eyes, Ran was kneeling down and Shinichi was once, 7 years old again. They finally pulled away, looking into one another's eyes and smiling. Ran and Shinichi both turned around toward the door, only to see Masaya, who had watched the whole thing.

**Kudo-kun; Lmao I Hope It Was Worth The Wait (:**

**Guest; Ahaa The Bickering Was My Favorite Part Too. (:**

**Detective Kid; Heiji Is An Amazing Friend(:**

**Arxas; Hattori Is The Best And Shinichi And Ran Did More Than talk (:**

**FaithfulGirl193; Lmao ! Thank you I Try to Add Some Humor In It. And Thanks Again, I Try TO Keep them IN Character As Much As Possible. (:**

**InkSilverBlue; Hi Again ! And No Problem . I Reply To Everyone o: And Ahaa It's Good To Know You Get Really Into It. I'm The Same Way When I Read A Good Story. Lmao At Masaya. Sucks For Him. And I Know But Everything Ends Up Working Out For Conan. As For The Passport Thing, I Already Had That All Figured out, It Was The Main Point Of Getting Shinichi To Turn Back Into Himself. So I Planned It To Go This Way For Awhile Now. Ahaa And My Summer Started This Week . Lmao (:**

**Conan-kun143; At First I Thought You Were Actually Praising Masaya Then I Read "Gets Katana" And I'm Like O.O Lmao And I Know I Made Him Call Her Little Girl In The Chapter, But Then He Called Her Haibara The Second Time So He Could Get Her Attention. And Aww Heiji Tries His Best To Be Shinichi, He Gets Lonely Lmao . Good Luck Murdering Masaya Ahaa (:**

**Shinranislove; Lol I Don't Mind The Roleplaying, I think It's Funny, Ahaa Thanks For Knocking Some Sense Into Kudo Lmao(:**

**Anime Lady PIMP; She Caught Him Right On Time (:**

**SoLaLa; Thank You and Sorry, But I Made Shinichi Come Back Anyway. Lmao Wedding Canceled(Check) Make Up With Conan(Check) Everything's Going According to Plan. And Thanks I Reply To Show I Appreciate All Of Them (:**

**Jazzmonkey; Thank you So Much ! I Felt Ran Needed A Bigger Role In The Story. So Far It's Been Mostly About Conan, So Now It's Going To Be About Both Of them. (:**

**Dude With the Tattoo; Heiji Is Amazing, But Kudo Came Back anyway :p And Lmao I Think Everyone Is Happy About The Wedding Being Canceled. (:**

**Lion799; You're Not The Only One Who Talks To the Characters. When I'm Watching The Actual Anime, I Always Talk To Conan Like A Creeper. My Brother Will Look At Me Like I'm Insane Lmao. She Caught Him, It Sucks Though, Because I Want To Meet him. :/ Ahaa, That's My Favorite Part Too ! Heiji's Too Cute (:**

**DC Reader; You're Right Lmao, From Previous Episodes, It's Pretty Easy to See That Heiji Is Bad At Playing Shinichi Ahaa, So I Made Him Act Like Himself. I Was Already Aware That Shinichi Had To Be Back To Normal for The Airplane. It Was The Main Part Of The Whole Chapter Ahaa And Sorry but I Give Myself A Week Off Every Nine Chapters, o: See You In 2 Weeks (:**

**TheGreatDetective13; I Agree With All Of The Rants. o: So Shinchi Didn't Leave. Ran Caught Him Just In Time. Well I Don't Want You Dying So I Hope This Chapter Was Worth The Wait Lmao (:**


	19. Revealed

**Hello There ! I'm Back ! Did You Miss Me ? Lmao Probably Not. Well, This Chapter Is Super Short And Super Boring, I've Never Had Such An Intense Writer's Block Before, But things Get Way More Exciting And Longer In Later Chapters. I Promise ! Anyway, Try To Enjoy !**

**Ps; I'm Planning To Bring Another Character So I Need Some Girl Names. I'd Appreciate Some Suggestions . Thank you . (:**

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing !**

Everyone's eyes shifted to each person in the room. Ran clenched to the bottom of her shirt, "How much did you see?"

Masaya began to pull at his hair a bit, "I'm hurting inside. Not only did I watch you kiss the one guy that upset you the most; but I also saw him shrink down into a kid. What on Earth is going on?" Conan put on his glasses, which made Masaya's eyes widen even larger. "Kudo Shinichi is Conan? How long did you know about this?" he asks, looking over to Ran.

She opened her mouth to answer him but instead, Conan said, "No, she barely found out tonight. I revealed myself right before you got here and-"

"By the way, why are you here?" Ran interrupted.

"You and I needed to talk. Now we need to talk even more. Earlier you said Conan was running away, and yet you went to chase him with Shinichi?" he paused, "What was really happening?"

"That wasn't Shinichi. It was someone else pretending to be him," she said, stroking her own hair and shaking her leg, "We're going to have to keep this between us."

Masaya gave out a curt laugh, "You expect me to keep this a secret? After all the lies I went through. You were just toying with-"

"Don't be so ignorant," Conan snapped, "Put your emotions aside for a while. This is a serious deal," he gave out a frustrated sigh, "Now that you know, you're in danger as well. This is too many people to save."

After a moment of silence, Masaya finally spoke up, "Ok you lost me. Which is your real identity? Also, why are you even doing this?"

"My situation is not under control, and it's also none of your business."

"Well I walked in on you both, and you sort of wrecked a marriage, so it became my business."

He cringed at Masaya's words, and choked out, "Fine," after a deep breath he continued, "My real identity is Kudo Shinichi. I'm stuck like this because some men in black tried to kill me with a pill but the pill made me shrink instead, but that's all I'm telling you."

"But that doesn't answer all my questions."

"The less you know, the better," Conan answered back quickly, while pacing back and forth, "I think Ai would kill me before the organization gets a chance."

"Why do you have to tell her?" Ran asked.

Conan examined her face and emotions for a second before continuing, "I didn't tell you everything. There's something else about me and-"

"So even after all we've been through, you're still hiding things from me?" she snapped at him, while interrupting his previous sentence, "I don't want any more secrets."

"Well that's the thing, it's not my secret. It's Ai's. It does involve my current situation, but it's not something I can share with you at this very moment," Conan looked over to Masaya, "He already knows too much."

"Wait, who's Ai? Is that the little girl we saw in the park the other day?" Ran nodded her head, "Why did you bring a little girl in such strange situation?"

"She found out on her own," Conan defended himself, "But I Need you to promise you saw nothing." He gave Masaya a stern look, and watched him as he nodded his head.

After a moment of silence, and awkward glares, Masaya said, "Well I'm going to leave. Ran, I need to talk to you though, so call me tomorrow." She nodded to signal she understood and Masaya left.

Ran and Conan looked at one another for a few seconds then looked away almost immediately after reaching full eye contact. "Aren't you going to tell about Ai?" Ran finally asked, looking around the room.

He sat on the couch and looked at his hands which were resting nicely on his lap, "I can't. It's not my secret to tell. I never told her you knew my secret but now I think I might have to. Especially since I've been so careless and I let everything get out of hand."

"Why does she have to know? Why does she seem so important to you?"

Conan slightly jumped at her question, "She has a way of getting me out of trouble, that's all."

Ran nodded, and was about to talk but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi, Ran. This is Sonoko. There's a Kaito Kid showing at a hotel one of my uncles own. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with. If you want you can bring that brat that lives with you," she snickers out.

Ran gave a small giggle, "Sure Conan and I would love to go to a kid heist," she said giving a playful wink over to Conan.

"Great, I'll see you there in the morning and the heist begins later on that night."

"Ok I got it," Ran said, and at that, the girls exchanged goodbyes and hung up. She looked over to Conan who had an expression that showed great excitement.

**Hazeloon4869; I've Been In Love With Cliffhangers Lately (Obviously) Lmao (:**

**Kudo-kun; That Can Be Arranged . c; And Thanks, (:**

**Anime Lady PIMP; Just A Little Bit . Lmao (:**

**TheGreatDetective13; Thank you, And I Think You Meant "Please Update Soon" Ahaa (:**

**Detective Kid; It Did Suck For Masaya. But It Sucks For Conan Too Since Now Masaya Knows His Secret . x: (:**

**Conan-kun143; Yeah And I Gave A Warning For this Chapter Being Boring Too . Lmao . And Omg ! I Do The Same Thing . I'll Just get All Hyper And Giggly And I'll Start Doing Silent Screams Into My Pillow As I Slap My Knee. Ahaa I Like Getting Into The Story . (:**

**Skdc8595; Well Thank You For the Signed One, And Thank You For the compliment. I Try to Make This As Intense And As Crazy As Possible . Ahaa (:**

**Shinranislove; Lmao Kudo And Ran Have The Cutest Moments . Definitely My Favorite Pairing . (:**

**Yuri; Yes He Saw Him Turn Back x: It'll Get Awkward … (:**

**FaithfulGirl193; Lmao I Love How You Find The Whole Situation "Epic" Ahaa, And Sorry. I'm An Obsessed Shinichi Fan, And I Know His Character Well Enough To Know He's Too Embarrassed And Confused With His Emotions To Ever Make The First Move, And I Never Really Observe Ran As A Character That Much, So I Just Made Her Be A Little More Forward Than Usual. (:**

**Lion799; Lmao Thank You . I Thought It'd Be Romantic That Way, Even Though Masaya Kind Of Took The Romance Out Of Some Of It . Lmao (:**

**Onigami Link; This Is My Favorite Chapter . Lmao And Thank you . I Try I Try . Ahaa (:**


	20. New Girl

**Hi There ! c: I Just Want to Apologize For Updating So Late. I Am SUPER Ashamed In Myself. My Bestfriend's Birthay Was Friday So I Spent Most Of My Thursday Writing Her A Long Birthday Letter. Then I Spent The Entire Day With Her Friday, And The Chapter STILL Wasn't Finished. I Finished It this Morning And Put It Up As Quickly As Possible. Sorry To Ask For Too Much But I Think It Would Be Super Cute If You Put "Happy Birthday, Vanessa" (That's Her Name) In A Review So I Can show Them To Her . c: Those Are Just Excuses Though, I Should Have Had this Done Before Thursday, Not On Thursday. Anyway, Try To Enjoy !  
>Ps; Shoutout To Inksilverblue For All Of The Name Suggestions, It Helped A lot. c:<strong>

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing !**

The next day after Sonoko's call, Ran and Conan walked inside the 5 star hotel of where they were planning to show off the Mother of Pearl necklace, with pearls found on the bottom of the ocean, worn by Queen Alejandra III. It's pearls were pure white with a center piece of fire red rubies that were embarked into the finest gold. While Sonoko was giving the tour of the exhibit of the kid heist, Ran and Conan awed at the glorious piece of treasure. Just as they turned around, they witnessed a tall man come in with his daughter. It was the one and only Ginzo Nakamori and Aoko Nakamori. Coming in behind them, is Jirokichi Suzuki, Sonoko's uncle.

"It has to work!" Jirokichi started, "Putting the necklace in the corner of the room, on a podium, and guards in front; that way it will be protected by a concrete wall and large men. It's genius!"

Ginzo began to protest, "But what if Kid decides to disguise as one of the security?"

"We will give each security a certain haircut, not similar to Kids. Then we will check the guards before and after the heist."

"Besides," Conan said, interrupting the conversation, "there's a window near the placement of the necklace. Even if he does get found out, he can easily run for it and make a quick escape."

"With dad supervising the heist, I'm sure everything will go according to plan," Aoko stated, joining the conversation as well. Then she turned over to Jirokichi, "Now about those haircuts; how do they look exactly?"

"It's a Mohawk," Jirokichi answered quickly.

"But won't the guards be wearing hats?" Ginzo asked.

"They will. The Mohawk is small, and their hats will be a little puffier than usual. I intend on this to work."

Conan opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by the sight of a small hand popping out from one of the podiums. He looks around the room to see Sonoko and Ran talking, and Ginzo fixing his tie, while Aoko was adjusting her jeans and fixing her hair. Conan's eyes widened, and then he casually walked over to the podium with the mysterious person behind it. There, he saw a young girl, watching everything, and then look up at him. He knelt down next to her, "This isn't a place for kids. I don't think you're aloud here."

She whispers back to him, "First of all, you're a kid, too. Second of all, you failed at catching Kaito Kid far too many times. I want to try. I need to know the details of the heist first."

"You can't, it's too dangerous."

She looked at him with an annoyed expression, "Stop treating me like I'm so little. I know what I'm doing."

"Who are you anyway?" he asked, sitting next to her.

While still whispering, she answered, "My name is Yuki, but don't bother introducing yourself. I know who you are, you appeared in papers of how close you get to catching Kid. About him, isn't it dangerous t speak of secret cuts even though he can be disguised as someone in the room?"

"He is," Conan answered calmly.

"How do you know? Shouldn't we tell someone?"

"No," he answered quickly, "he would only escape and then cancel tonight's heist. I can't let him do that. He's dressed up as the girl who walked in with Ginzo and Jirokichi. I know this because he fixed his hair to hide his disgui-"

"All girls fix their hair," she defended, "That doesn't prove anything."

"Let me finish. It's also the way he fixed his jeans. Normally girls try not to move jeans around because it's unlady-like, but they do take out the wrinkles correct?" he paused and then she nodded, "He created wrinkles. My guess is he's wearing butt pads, and created the jean's wrinkles to hide the fact that he's wearing them. He has them on to give himself more of a woman's figure, since he is playing a girl."

"That's genius. Something so small can make you figure that out? Shouldn't you be trying to stop them from giving out too much information then?"

"That would only make me suspicious that I know who he is, so then he would find an excuse to leave. I just have to observe him closely then think of my own plan on how I'm going to catch him," Conan stopped to think for a second, "It's a bad idea for you to come be-"

"Why?" she interrupted, "because I'm young? Stop treating me like a little girl. It gets sickening after awhile. You, of all people, should understand that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know more about you than you think," she paused and looked at him with a sinister grin, "I know you're Kudo Shinichi."

**Faithfulgirl193; Yeah, Masaya Really Shows His Angry Side. O.o It's A Bit Different Than How He Normally Is. Ahaa And The B.O Fight Isn't Until Later But a Small Part Of It Might Be Coming Up. (:**

**Conan-kun143; Aww I Missed You Too . c: I Love Your Funny Reviews :D And Be Sure To Shoot Him A Few Times For Me As Well . (:**

**Syrus07; Lmao the Story Is Just All Over The Place . And I haven't Watched Much Kid Episodes So Try Not To Get Your Hopes To High For The Heist. Ahaa (:**

**TheGreatDetective13; I Made A Mistake, There's Going To Be Two New Girls, And Hmm I Wasn't Planning On That But It Seems Like a Good Idea c; (:**

**Shinranislove; Aww Poor Shinichi ! What Did He Do To Make Him Bad ? D: Masaya's Bad though. No One Likes Him . Lmao (:**

**Inksilverblue; Most Of My Summer Vacations Begin In August . I'm Super Excited ! That's My Favorite Part Though, To Stay In My Pj's All Day Is Just Amazing :3 About The Story though; Thank you For All Of the Name Suggestions, You're The Only One Who Gave Any to Me So I'm Really Happy You Gave Me A lot. Lmao . But Yeah, Ai Won't Be Too Happy … Ahaa (:**

**Anime Lady PIMP; Either Way He Seems Like He Was Going To Snitch . Lmao (:**

**Dude With The Tattoo; Well Masaya's Annoying . -.- And Yes I Had A Few Requests For Kid, But Hmm Hakuba ? Not Bad Of An Idea . (:**


	21. Yuki

**Hola . c; (That's The Only Spanish I Actually Know) Well, Thanks For the Birthday Wishes, They Are Amazing And My Bestfriend Is Really Thankful . No More Late Updates, That Was A Once In a Lifetime Thing . o: But Anyway, Here's The Chapter, And Try To Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing .**

Conan stared at her, horrified of what his next move should be. Instead he tried to play it off, "That's ridiculous," he laughed out, "I'm just a kid. Shinichi and I are nothing alike."

"Well Kudo Shinichi was in many papers for the cases he solved, and now you're in them for the heists you almost solve. You just can't stay away from publicity can you?" her devilish smile turned into a serious expression, "Once I heard there was going to be a heist, I knew I would be able to find and contact you here. I need as much information as you have. We can swap notes on the Black Or-"

He interrupted by placing his hands over her mouth, "Are you insane? We can't talk at a place like this," he paused and put his hands down. "Obviously you know who I am, I'd like to know more about you," Conan took out a piece of pocket booklet paper and wrote down an address to a park, "Meet me there later and we can talk B.O."

She nodded and looked at his worried expression, "Don't worry Ku-"

"Conan," he corrected her.

She shook her head and took a deep breath, "Either way don't worry. I'm not the bad guy. You and I are a lot alike." His eyes shifted from the floor to her eyes, "I shrunk too. I'm not a kid," she stopped for a second, "We can talk more about that later." At that, Yuki checked to see if she had been noticed or spotted, and when the ghost was clear, took a break for it out of the room.

Conan simply stared after her, and when she was completely out of sight, got up off the floor and went back to Ran's side. The teens proceeded to watch Ginzo and Jirokichi argue over who would stay with the guards, and who would take the neighboring hotel's roof. Conan had his eyes locked on Aoko the whole time to the point where Ran noticed, "It's a girl, not a clue to a murder," Ran joked, while kneeling down and whispering to Conan, "Why are you watching her so closely?"

Conan slightly jumped at her sudden voice, and looked away and over to the window so it would make it easier for Ran to hear him, "Let's just say she's more of a clue than you think." He took a glance at the clock, making him notice that there was still a few hours before the actual Kid arrival. Conan looked over to Ran, "I'm going to go. I'm planning to meet someone somewhere in a bit, and I think I'll just show up early."

Sonoko gave off a small giggle, "Going to go meet up with a girlfriend of yours?"

Ran stopped her gaze at the necklace and looked over to Conan, whom turned back around to face Sonoko, "Baka, I'm just going to the park for awhile. I'll be back in time for the heist," Conan assured them, and headed off to the park. The day grew bright since that morning. When he arrived, he noticed that Yuki was already there waiting for him. Since she wasn't in the dark behind a podium, Conan actually got a look of her physical features. She had long bronze colored hair that flowed behind her lower back. Her eyes were a dark green , while light colored freckles spread across her nose and upper cheeks. Conan examined her thoroughly before walking toward her. He found her cute in a small puppy dog sort of way.

She eventually saw him as he walked toward her, and Yuki threw him a smile, "Hi, Conan. Here," she said, handing him a small bag, "I made you a cookie. We have a lot to say in such little time."

He placed the bag back unto the table and sat across from her, "Let's cut right to the chase," he began, giving her a serious expression, "How do you know about the B.O. and my secret?"

She reached across the table and placed both of her hand on his shoulders, shaking him a bit, "You have to calm down," she said slowly, then began to whisper, "You don't have to worry, I'm on your side."

"How do I know that for sure?"

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll tell you more about me first. My full name is Yuki Goshibana, and I am in a similar condition as you. Believe it or not, I was there that day you went to Tropical Land," her words shocked him, making him gasp, but she continued, "I hid in the bushes, but after they gave you that pill I chased after them. We fought for a bit, but they had me by the neck and pushed me against a wall. That's when they pulled out the gun, but then one of the guys brought up the possibility of evidence being left behind, so they gave me the same pill," she paused and looked at the table, running the scene over in her head, "I fainted, but woke up like this."

Conan stared at her for a bit, then spoke, "That saves me time of saying my story. What are your living conditions and how many people know?"

"Just two," she answered quickly.

"A boyfriend and a sibling?" he asked, taking a guess.

"No, the only ones who know are my sister and you. The less people the better, right? How many people know yours?"

"Your parents don't know?" he paused, embarrassed of his answer to her question, "8 people know my secret."

She gasped and her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, why so many?"

"Two of them are scientists working on an antidote. Two of them are my parents. Two are close friends. One is sadly a rival a mine, and the other is you."

"An enemy knows? About my parents though, they both are away on business trips, I live alone with my sister."

"What if your parents came home from the trip one day, then what are you planning to do?"

"That never came up, and honestly, I'm unsure on what would happen."

"I'm sure Agasa would let you stay with him for awhile if you need to. I'll have him make you a detective boys badge as well," he smile at her and stood up, "You're one of us now."

A wide smile spread across her face, and she got up to give him a huge hug. Just as he squeezed her back, he saw Ran approach them, so he let Yuki go. Ran eventually reached them both and cleared her throat, "It's going to start so we need to get back to the hotel."

Conan nodded to Ran, and turned around to face Yuki, "We'll talk more later," he said, giving her his cell number. Ran yanked him away right after Yuki grabbed the small paper he put the number on, and watched as they walked off. Once they reached the hotel, everyone got into position, and the haircuts of the security were checked before putting them near the necklace. Conan breathed in and exhaled slowly. It was beginning.

**Syrus07; Thank you, I'll Try Not to Be Too Disappointing . And Hmm Nope She's Not Sera . Just Another New Character . Ahaa (:**

**Conanfanficrdr; It Means A lot To Me To Know You Just Went through The Entire Story . I Really Appreciate It c; And She's Thankful For The Birthday Wish . (:**

**Dclover593; Yeah Ai Won't Be Too Happy . Lol And She's Thankful For The Birthday Wish . (:**

**Detectiveconan143; She Appreciates The Birthday Wish, And Lmao No Ayumi Isn't Too Much Of An Important Character For Me To Make Her Follow Conan On Her Own .Ahaa (:**

**Ohemgeeyay; I Hope So Too, I'll Try Not To Be Disappointing At the Kid Heist . I Know I Shouldn't Be so Hard On Myself, But I Can't Help It, I Just take This Story Really Seriously . (:**

**Faithfulgirl193; Lmao I Already Revealed Who Kid Was . o: But Nice Guess, She Is Indeed Another Shrunken Teen . Lol (:**

**Conan-kun143; Yup She Already Knows About Him o-o And On Top Of It, She's Shrunken Too . o: And Vanessa Doesn't Mind It Being Belated, She's Thankful For The Birthday Wish . (:**

**Inksilverblue; Here We Go Again With Long Reviews … I Love Them ;D Anyway, I Know I Forgot to Describe Her And By The Time I Remembered, The Chapter Was Already up . -.- And You Are Special That's Why You Got A Shoutout c: And Damn You Read A lot Of Manga Huh ? I Tried Getting Into Others, But Always Fail . The Only One I'm Interested In Is Detective Conan . It's My Obsession . :3 But Yeah I Would Like Some Suggestions On Something New I Can Read . d: Omg Though, My Brother Plays the Clarinet (But He Sucks At It) She's (Vanessa) Thankful For The Birthday Wish . *: And I'm Tough So Being Late Won't Occur Too Often o: Every Friday, That's My Personal Rule . c: And Thank You,o: Even though It Wasn't Really Much Of a Deduction, All He Did Was Find Out Who Kaito Was, ;D And I Know I Love Jirokichi, He's Funny, And He Has The Same Cocky Laugh As Kogoro . Ahaa d: Lol Though, I Like Long Reviews, They Mean More Than Those Typical "Update Soon" Reviews . Lmao (:**

**Anime Lady PIMP; Lol Ikr ? o-o**


	22. Heist

**It's Not As Exciting As I Was Hoping, But Here's The Kid Heist, And I Threw In Some Nice ConRan Moments For You (; Got Quite A Few Reviews Of Ran's Jealousy so I Put A Little More For Everyone . c; Love You All So So Much. Anyway, Try To Enjoy ! (:**

"Ten minutes before Kid's arrival!" Jirokichi announced, instantly throwing in a cocky laugh right afterwards. Conan looked around and saw that Nakamori's "daughter" wasn't there anymore. He was sure to casually glance out the window to view the neighboring building. There were guards on the roof, incase Kaito were to leave. Conan already knew that Kaito Kid's wit will allow him to slip past the guards, and he'll instantly escape. With little thought, he felt it would be better if he went to the neighboring building, but not on the roof to join the guards. Conan knew Kaito knew the security would be there, and would most likely land in a window a few stories down. He proceeded to stick his hand out of the window to test the strength of the wind, so Conan would know exactly how high or low Kaito would be flying, and Conan could wait for him on that specific floor and room.

Ran observed Conan closely as she watched him think and test the possibilities. He eventually took out his phone and approached her, "Ran-neechan," he started, making her flinch slightly, "I need to talk to you." At that they both stepped out of the room. "Ok, Ran can you lend me your phone really fast?"

"Sure," she said without hesitation and handed him the phone. She tried to subtly bring up what she witnessed earlier that day, "I've never seen her with you and the Detective Boys before."

He lifted his eyes from the cellular device and looked up at Ran, "She's new."

"For barely coming here, you both seem awfully close already. Is she new to your school?" she asked, trying to get more info on the girl.

He put his arms down, phones still in his hands, and bit his lip, "Ran," he paused, "What are you getting at?"

She shut her eyes, embarrassed at how ridiculous and envious she was sounding, then she waved her hand in the air, "It's nothing," Ran guaranteed, "I'm just trying to make conversation."

Conan shook his head and called himself, using Ran's phone, "We're going to use these as walkie talkies. I'm going next door, and I need you to tell me everything that's going on over here." Ran nodded, showing she understood, then they heard a new announcement saying that it will be starting in 5 minutes, so Conan ran out, and over to the other building.

He eventually reached his designated area in the neighboring building of where the Kid heist was taking place. The moment the clock stroke 8, there was a blackout in both buildings, "Conan," Ran said into the phone, "there's a blackout over here."

"Yeah, there's one here, too. It's because of the uncovered window in the room. He made this one black out as well so there will be no light shining into that room. I need you to try and find the window and stand in front of it."

"It's too late, the lights came back on," she looked around and yelled, "The necklace is gone!"

"How about the security? Is everyone there?" he asked, looking at the other building through his own window.

"It can't be them because of certain haircuts and-"

"Just answer my question," he interrupted.

"Yes, all of the security guards are still here," she assured him.

_Then he hasn't made his break for it just yet. _"How many are there?"

"Five. Jirokichi went easy on security because he has even more on the other building."

"There should be 2 covering the podium of where the necklace was, correct?" he continued without letting her answer, "One of them is Kid. I'm unsure of which one it is, though."

"CONAN!" Yuki yelled from behind him.

He jumped and slightly screamed, "Don't scare me like that!"

Scared, "Conan, what was that?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he assured her, keeping his eyes on the window. "Ran, I need you to expose Kid, that way he'll exit and the guards can handle him."

"Got it," she said, putting the phone down, but the call will still going. Nervous, she swallowed some saliva and walked over to Jirokichi, "Kaito is one of the guards, we need to give them checks."

Kaito, dressed as one near the podium, moved his way over to the nearby window and looked over to see the guards on the roof of the building over. He stuck his hand out the window to check the wind measurement, and ripped off the disguise, "I got what I wanted," he announced, everyone staring at him in astonishment, "I may take my exit now," and just like that, he stepped onto the window frame and fell down backwards. Breaking out the hang glider, he checks the jewels on the necklace, "This is a fake." After a sigh, he settles in by sqeezing through a window a few stories down from the roof. "Now to change disguises," he thinks aloud.

"Not so fast, Kaito Kid," Conan said, coolly standing near the door, leaning against a wall.

"You always manage to surprise me, tantei-kun. You out plan my plans, then I get out of yours. I always do." At that he threw a cocky grin. After a few seconds, Kid held out the necklace in front of him and dropped it to the floor, "It's a fake. I don't need a bunch of costume jewelry, so on this note, I'll make an exit."

"Not so fast," Conan said trying to get an aim on Kaito Kid with his stun gun watch. Just as he was about to press the button, Kid got out his card gun and shot the watch, shattering the top part off.

"Don't think you can get me so easily."

With a small growl, Conan inflated a soccer ball with his belt. Kaito's eyes widened watching Conan kick the ball, and threw a smoke bomb to the ground. Conan can hear the ball bounce off the wall, and ducked before getting hit. After his quick dodge, Conan ran into the giant puff of smoke. After looking around, and not being able to see anything, he backed up, hoping it would lead him out of the fog, only for him to instead trip over the bottom of the window, and fall out backwards. His hands reached up, trying to grasp for anything he can hold onto, but accepted his fall by yelling into the night sky. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the ground to hit him with as much force that would possibly kill him.

There was a moment of silence, and Conan opened his eyes. He wasn't falling anymore. He was dangling in the air facing the building wall. Assuming it was Kaito kid whom saved him, he was even more shocked to see that it was Yuki. Her legs were wrapped around the top of the window frame, and she held him by his legs. "Don't worry, I got you!" she yelled down to him, "Security will be here shortly to help us."

Hanging upside down, he managed to facepalm himself, "Yuki, I'm sorry for getting you into this. I shouldn't have just ran in there like that but-"

"It's ok, just thank me for being here, instead of telling me it's too dangerous. I know it is, but if you can risk it, the least you can do is let me risk it, too," she interrupted, "Oh and don't treat me like some little kid."

"Sorry about that, too. How are you doing this?" he asked, noticing her position, and how calm she was with it.

"Every person has at least one sport they like to do. Mine just happens to be gymnastics," she paused, "I won't let go, I've held heavier before."

After a few minutes, security got to the two shrunken teens and asked if they were fine. Kaito has, once again, escaped and the fake jewels were returned to Jirokichi. When everything was over Ran, Conan, Sonoko, and Yuki went out for late night icecream at a nearby frozen yogurt shop.

"So," Sonoko began taking in a spoonful, "a little birdie told me Shinichi and you went on a date not too long ago."

Ran slightly choked, "What? Who told you that exactly?"

"It's a secret," Sonoko said with a wink, "Why didn't you tell me? Is it possible that Kudo-kun and you did something you weren't supposed to tell me about?"

This time Conan's the one that choked, but louder, still managing to say "No!" defending himself.

Sonoko gave him a strange look, "You don't even know what we're talking about, just stay quiet and let Ran answer."

Red cheeks and wide eyes, "No, we did nothing like that. It was just a date."

Yuki looked back and forth at Ran and Conan, while laughing hysterically, then she whispered over to Conan, "I'm guessing you like her?"

Conan, now being the red one, slightly jumped at the question, "Um I have to use the restroom," he announced, avoiding eye contact with Yuki, knowing she would teasingly smile at him.

Yuki did manage to do the deducted grin and think, _Being friends with you is going to be more fun than I imagined…_

**Faithfulgirl193; Love Triangles Are Always Good . c; Who Doesn't Like The Drama ? Lmao . But Um Conan Says That Two Close Friends Know His Secret; When He Said That I Was Referring To Heiji And Ran . So She idn't Get Left out . I Didn't Make him Go Into Detail About Vermouth Or Jodie, Because He Didn't Want To Overwhelm The Poor Girl. Aha (:**

**Anime Lady PIMP; Me Too ! But Only If It Doesn't Involve Me . (:**

**InkSilverBlue; I'm Freaking In Love With You. Ok One Day I Went To The Public Library And I Was Reading This Manga And I Got Really Into It, But The Next Day When I Went Back, The Manga Section Was Changed And I Couldn't Find The Same One Anymore. (And Since I'm Not Too Smart, I Never Bothered Learning The Title) It Disappointed Me At First But Then you Listed The One I'm Talking About . "Skip Beat" Was The Manga . Can't Believe You Managed To Be Reading The Same Thing . Weird Coincidence . Oh And Kyou Koi Wo Hejimemasu ; I Got SUPER Addicted To that One . I Read the Whole Thing In One Day, And I Loved Every Second Of It . About Grinning Like A Retard Though; I Do The Same Exact thing Like A Freaking FanGirl . Lmao I Can't Control Myself . Ahaa (:**

**DC Reader; Oh She Did . Yay For Drama ! Lmao (:**

**Hazelmoon4869; I Love Jealousy :3 Even When Conan Gets Jealous In The Actual Show I Can't Help But Giggle Like an Idiot . Lmao. And Aw Thanks . c; (:**

**Shinranislove; No Need To Apologize Ahaa . And Lmao ! Freaking Haibara, Just sitting Back And Watching Like A Movie . It Sounds Like Something She Would Actually Do . (:**

**Dude With The Tattoo; No Need For An apology . Things Happen . c: And Lmao I'm Guessing You're A Kaito Kid Fan ? o-o And Yes; She's Nice For Now… o: And Wow Vanessa Appreciates The Happy Birthday Very Very Much . After I Showed Her The Happy Birthdays She Wanted Me To Tell Everyone To Say They Love Her. -.- Lmao But I Told Her She Was Dreaming And I Already Asked For Too Much c; Anyway Let Me Stop Babbling . o-o (:**


	23. Not So Good

**Hi There. (; Sorry, But No Romancey Scenes Here, But In The Next One There Will Be So Don't Be Too Upset. c; I'm Glad Everyone Is Liking Yuki So Far Haah, Hmm Not Too Much To Say About This One, Sooo Thank You For Everything, It All Means So Much :D And Anyway, Try to Enjoy. (:**

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing. **

"WHAT?!" Ai yelled, dropping a test tube onto the floor, making it splatter across the tile. "Kudo-kun, if you don't start explaining I will-"

"I can explain!" Conan guaranteed, covering his face with his arms to defend himself.

"I can't believe 3 more people know your secret, and you've been keeping it from me for this long."

"I have my reasons, just let me explain. Ok, so I told Ran and-"

"That's not much of an explanation," she interrupted, "I told you how telling her would be a bad thing. Why would you go off and do it anyway? Are you really that bad with directions?" she began to rub her temples with the tips of her fingers, "This is why I lecture you so much, then you go off and disobey my requests, and-"

"Let me finish," he interrupted, "I told her because I was losing her. Yeah, I know it was selfish and stupid, but I can't take it back. If it makes you feel better, I regret it. All that happened is that it started even more drama than before. Then Masaya sort of walked in on me shrinking."

Ai's eyes widened, "You mean to tell me, the person who despises you now knows one of your biggest secrets? He's going to tell someone! He can't be trusted, not after everything we put that guy through. You have to be more careful. It's only a matter of time before they come by at our doorstep with guns to our heads."

"You need to calm down," he said slowly, "As for the last person who knows, she's one of us."

Confused, "what do you mean by that?"

"She was there the day Gin and Vodka gave me that pill. She took the same one. She's shrunken too."

"You still trusted her? What if the Black Organization got suspicious of us and sent her to spy just to confirm if we are who we claim we are. She might be one of them."

Conan helped pick up the dropped test tube, "She seems trustworthy. I don't think she's anything like that because we probably would have been dead by now if she really had gone back and told them everything."

Ai hit him in the back of the head, "You gave her that much information without getting to know her better?"

"She already told me about herself," he guaranteed, "You don't need to be so paranoid."

"Really? Then tell me, what's her full name?"

"Yuki Goshibana."

"What's her alias?"

Conan thought for a second, "Actually I don't think she has one."

"She's a shrunken teen with creepy men in black trying to kill her. It's either she has an alias, or 'Yuki' is the alias," Ai pointed out, wiping the liquids off the floor, "I don't trust her. Don't show her any of our locations. Instead, have her take you to her place. If she really is part of the Black Organization then we might be able to catch some kind of information."

"She would kill me if she got me alone, while being a member."

"That's a risk you're going to take for telling her everything."

"Fine, I'll give her a call in a little-"

"No," Ai interrupted, "Call now, and go over there."

After a sigh, Conan took out his phone and began to dial her number. Within a few rings, she picked up, "Hi, Yuki. This is Conan. I wanted to talk to you about something. Can we meet up somewhere?"

Conan crossed his fingers, hoping she would say what he needed, "Sure, just come over to my house," she offered, giving him her address right after, "See you in a bit, Bye." At that she hung up, before giving him a chance to respond.

After putting his phone back into his pocket, he waved good bye and went on his way. Once he reached the designated home, he looked at the small paper where he wrote the address down and double checked to make sure it was correct. It was a small sweet looking home. Seemed suited for someone who lived with their sister. Approaching the door, his legs suddenly became weak. Nerves ran down his spine. All the things Ai said seemed possible. He was only scared if she was correct. After two knocks, the door flew open, and he was greeted by a hug from Yuki. Her arms wrapped fully around his neck, "Conan!" she screamed, making him jump in surprise. Yuki then grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, saying, "Come on, I don't bite." They got to the front room, which was plain. It had Green walls with brown carpeting; green couches and a t.v. "So what is it that you needed to tell me?"

"Oh that, well, I was trying to tell you that-"Conan began, but was interrupted by what walked through the door. Out of the hall a lady with long light brown hair, and green eyes. She wasn't the one who caught his attention, but it was the person who walked in afterwards. Masaya enters the room.

"You!" they both, Masaya and Conan, yell in unison, the moment they reached eye contact. "What is he doing here?" they both ask, still in unison. Conan looking at Yuki, and Masaya looking at her sister.

"You both know each other?" Yuki asked, Conan nodding seconds after. "Masaya is my sister's boyfriend."

Conan looked at her with a confused expression, "How long have they been dating?"

She looked up at him, "About a year."

Disgusted, Conan thought, _He cheated on Ran. _"You bastard!" he yelled to Masaya.

Panicked, Masaya gently said, "Secret." Conan became bewildered at what Masaya was implying. "You say anything, your secret won't be safe anymore." Conan growled a little but sat on the couch, calming himself down.

"What's happening?" Yuki's sister asked, looking toward Masaya.

"It's nothing. It's just that Conan likes to play around in a mean aggressive way sometimes. Got to love kids, right?" Masaya lied smoothly, throwing Conan a victory smile and a signature wink.

"Well I never met him before. Hi, Conan is it?" she said, shaking his hand, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Tsuki." After the introduction she grabbed Masaya and dragged him back into another room. Yuki told Conan she would be back and that she had to use the toilet.

He took this time to look around a bit more. Against the walls were book shelves and pictures, along with a table that had a vase on top. Conan picked it up and observed it. Conan had mental imagery of throwing it at Masaya's head and couldn't help but laugh to himself for a little bit. Then he looked through the book shelf. Oddly enough he saw mystery books, and others were romance novels. One book in particular caught his eye. It was the bible. He smiled, _There is no way a Christian would be part of the Black Organization,_ he thought to himself, taking it out of the shelf. He opened it up and saw a small note card fall out. He picked it up, and read it in his head, _Margarita, I have the bombs in check. Don't forget to give me the location of Zuko Fugigawa, the man who knows about us. –Gin. _Hearing footsteps, Conan threw the card back in and put the books back as they were.

**Anime Lady PIMP; Lmao Yeah I Try To Add Humor Here And There To set Aside From The Drama. (:**

**InkSilverBlue; That Sucks Especially Since I Hate Reading, (Believe It Or Not) But Yeah, It's A Pretty Big Section For Manga. Lmao I Love Skip Beat. The Main Character Is Funny, In A Stupid Kind Of Way. And Damn, The Story For Kyou Koi Wo Hejimemasu Finished already ? I'm Here Checking It Daily To See If Anything New Comes out, And I Don't Think It'll Ever Come Out. O-o Thank You, And Hope You Liked This Chapter As Well (:**

**Tenma Sosei; I Was Actually Confused By The Question Until I Saw The Chapter You Were Reviewing On .-. Lmao. But Um In My Opinion, (Which Could Be Wrong Or Right) I Already Feel Like Ran Subconsciously Knows About Conan's Secret, And That's The Reason She Sees Shinichi's Image Whenever Conan Does Something Similar To Kudo, And the Reason Why When Conan Is In Trouble She Can't Help But Scream out Shinichi's Name. What She's Looking for Is Closure, And By Conan Telling Her In A Serious Tone, His Real Identity, It's Her Way Of Finally Accepting What Has Happened. Now That's The Reason Why I Made Her React, How She Did. Believe It Or Not, I Put More Thought Into It Than Expected. (:**

**Kudo-kun; Lmao Here It Is, And Hope You Enjoyed It . (:**

**Dude With The Tattoo; Yeah, I Felt Ran Should Have a Taste Of Her Own Medicine Of What She Put Poor Conan Through. Lmao, I Feel Like One Whenever I Watch The Show, It's Nice To Know You Get So Into The Story . c: Ahaa No One Is As Awesome As Shinichi. (:**

**Conan-kun143; I'm Sorry, But I Realized In My Last Chapter (After I Already put It Up) That I Accidently Skipped Your Response ._. But LMAO Sorry To Rain On The Parade, But Masaya Is Back, And He's A Little More Evil Than Remembered. He's Nice To Others But Hates Shinichi With A Passion, So He Decides To Act Like A Total Grasshole In this Chapter. Ahaa (:**

**Shinranislove; I Like How She Gets Teased :D And Lmao It's Not Stupid, It's Funny c; Masaya Comes Back, Though; Sorry . Haah (:**


	24. The Plan

**Hi There ! You Can Sort Of Get An Image Of Where The Story Is Headed At this Point . (; I Usually Take A Break Every Nine Chapters, (27th Is Coming Up) But Since These Latest Chapters Have Been A Little On The Dull Side, I Decided To Extend The Time Before The Break. I'm Not Sure When I'll Be Skipping My Week, But You Will Definitely Be Informed Of It In Advance. Aye The Actual Conan Series Is Getting Pretty Intense Huh ? o: My Brother Said That He Gives The Manga Two More Years Before It Ends._. I Think I'll Cry When That Happens. Well Anyway, Try To Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer; I Own Nothing .**

Yuki eventually came into the room, "Sorry, I took so long. My sister had to tell me something really fast. She's shocked I actually found a friend."

He turned around to face her, "Why is that so surprising?"

"I don't go to school. Since she knows who I am, and how old I am. What's the point of going back to grade school? I pretty much stay home all day, and go to the library. I'm constantly doing research, but there isn't much I can find on the Organization. Odds are, they kill whoever knows anything on them."

"It's only reasonable," he said, trying to act natural. After a silence, his phone rang which scared him enough to scream for a second.

Yuki playfully laughed at his fear, and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and answered, "Hello?"

Ran, being on the other side of the conversation, double checked to make sure she had the correct number. Then she heard Conan's voice, "Sorry about that."

She sighed, now knowing how it feels to hear someone else's voice at the other side of a call, "I thought you were going to Dr. Agasa's. Where are you now?"

He looked to Yuki, "Well, I was sent to do something really fast."

"why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it wasn't important enough for you to know," he answered back quickly. He paused and thought for a second. He didn't want to be in that house any longer, in fear of his discovery. He looked at the phone then put it back to his ear, "What Ran-neechan? You want me home? Oh you need help with dinner you say? I'll be right there," he said, hanging up, "I need to go."

"But it feels like you just got here. Does it have something to do with Masaya?" she asked, concerned. She tried to comfort him by rubbing his shoulder.

"No, Ran just needs me back home," he lied, "Actually I think I dropped your address by the couch. Can you get it for me for when I come back?"

Yuki smiled at the fact that he was planning on coming back and went over to the couch. While she turned Conan grabbed the book and stole the small note card, but returned the book before she saw anything. When she approached him, she opened up his jacket and slipped the address in his inner pocket, and gave him a soft kiss to the cheek, "Bye Conan."

Conan slightly bowed before leaving. On his way home, he heard his phone ring again, so he answered it, "Hello?"

"Shinichi if you ever hang up on me again-" Ran yelled into the phone before being interrupter by Conan.

"It was an emergency. I needed to get out of there as fast as possible," he touched his cheek and smiled, "Something tells me I should have stayed a little longer though." Conan then shook his head, coming back to reality, "I have to tell you about what happened. Ok so first,-" he cut himself off and thought for a moment. _Knowing how the organization is, I might be bugged, _he thought, removing his little blue coat, "Hold on, Ran," he told her putting his phone in his mouth so he can look through his jacket thoroughly. After, he searched under his collar remembering Yuki's hug, then he checked his pocket thinking about how Yuki took his phone, and finally he examined his shoulder and armpits, looking back at the moment she was rubbing his shoulder to comfort him. He found nothing. Then Conan put his coat back on and grabbed the phone from his mouth, while thinking aloud, "Man, she just touched me everywhere." There was silence until Conan realized what he said, "No, I don't mean touched me touched me. I mean it was just a hug and a pat on the shoulder and she stuck her hand in my pants." Conan heard some kind of glass break on the other side of the phone call, "No no no no no, I meant pocket, but it was only to grab my phone, that's why she answered it earlier. She only got to it before I can and and and I would never do something like that, look at our ages. Ran, that's disturbing in-"

"Just get here now," Ran calmly said, still sending off a devilish vibe, and hung up. Conan gulped and shivered at the tingling feeling running down his back.

After a short walk to home, Conan stuck his head through the door so no one would be able to jump out at him. Over on the couch he spotted Ran bandaging up her hand, so he rushed over to see what had happened, "What did you do?"

She looked at him and sighed peacefully, "I grabbed a glass cup too hard and it smashed in my hand." She finished aiding her hand and Conan grabbed it.

He soothingly rubbed the front and back of her palms. It stung Ran so she gave painful noises here and there but it was overall healing the pain. "I'm sorry. It's because of what I said. I shouldn't have been so careless with my words, it's just-"

Ran smiled at him and picked him up, putting Conan on her lap, "You don't need to apologize. I over reacted," she began to laugh, "It's ridiculous, she's like only 7. I guess I just over analyzed."

Conan turned around to face her, with his knees on her thighs, "That's what I have to tell you about. Yuki is just like me. She shrunk too. The only difference is I think she's working for the organization. Either that or she left them because they tried to kill her, but then again her story could be a lie," he said, thinking aloud, then he took out the note he stole. "Look at this. Gin is the name of one of the members who poisoned me. All of their code names are alcoholic beverages. My guess is that Yuki is Margarita."

"Does that mean she's dangerous?"

"I'm not sure if she's still working with them or not. The note card is old. I found it being used as a bookmark in a bible. Look how thrashed the card is, and how much the words are rubbed off. You can tell it's been awhile since that was given to her."

"If this organization is so private then why did she carelessly put it in a book where it could be found?"

"Maybe she's the only overly religious person in the house. Then again, if she was religious, she wouldn't be working with such a homicidal organization. Odds are, the book was a gift and she put it there knowing no one in her family would ever look through it. She was right, too. The book was covered in dust," he suggested, taking a second look at the note card.

"Wouldn't she want to get rid of anything that connects her to that bombing though?"

"There's a high chance someone would go through her trash. Especially an enemy or someone who suspects her of being involved with Zuko's death. She could have burned it, but it would be awfully suspicious if her sister were to walk by and smell smoke in her room, or any other room at any place. There are probably things like this all over their house," he sighed and looked at the note, "I have to go back."

"What? Why? They might suspect your true motives for going there."

"That's something I have to risk. If I plan on stopping the Black Organization, I need information on them first," he explained, looking into her sky blue eyes.

Ran touched his face with her unhurt hand, "I worry about you though."

Turning red, Conan held her injured hand, "I think you're the one who needs worrying." She smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss to the lips.

Unluckily, they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Panicked, Ran pushed Conan, making him fly to the couch across. He crashed against the back of the couch, making it flip over backwards. "Conan!" she yelled, "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" Kogoro asked sitting at his desk, and turning on his small t.v.

Conan got up, rubbing his head, "I'm fine. I'm also leaving. I'm going to Dr. Agasa's and I'll be back later."

"I'm going with. Bye, dad," she called back at him, waving.

As soon as they both got there, Conan showed Ai the note he took and explained all of his suggestions and possibilities. "So you mean to tell me that she's working with them just as I predicted?"

Conan sighed and rolled his eyes, "I already said there's a slight chance that she betrayed them for almost killing her. The note is old. Only reason why I took it is because no one would realize that it's gone."

"I'm not risking anything. Since you already know you have to go back, I need you to return the note and place it exactly as you found it," she said reading it over again, "Even if she is like me, trying to get back at them, then she still has a chance of changing her mind."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'trying to get them back'?" Ran asked, looking over to Ai.

Haibara gave her and Conan a confused look, "You didn't tell her about me?" After Conan shook his head, she continued, "Well, Ran-chan, I'm, as well as Kudo-kun, a shrunken adult."

Ran gasped, "How much are there?"

Conan laughed and patted her lap, "Only three." Then he made eye contact with Ai. "When should I go back?"

Haibara returned the card, "As soon as possible." After a silent pause of thinking she thought of something, "I have a plan, but you both might not be so lenient on it."

Ran and Conan looked at each other, then back at Ai, "What's your plan?"

"Well," Ai started, "I noticed how clingy Yuki's been, and how much she trusts Kudo-kun, and well-"

Conan cut her off, "I know what you're going to say, and I won't do it."

"Do what?" Ran asked, looking at the both of them.

Ai ignored her, "Why not? After you become so close you can get good information on her. Enough so you can trap her in a corner and make her stop what she's doing and keep everything a secret. It'll work if you give it a shot."

Ran spoke louder, "What's the plan? I'm confused."

Conan looked at Ai, wanting her to explain it, "I think it would be a good idea if Conan made Yuki his girlfriend or something so she can trust him more."

"No," Ran replied immediately, "I don't like that plan."

Conan smiled, while Ai rolled her eyes, then looking over to him, "Emotions aside. It wasn't a question. It was an order. You're going to do it."

"Oi oi, Since when do I listen to you?"

"Since our lives were more at stake than before. Here take this," she said, giving him a small object with a speaker, "Put it on the side of your glasses so we can monitor what you're doing over at her house the next time you go. I can also talk through it where you can hear me, and we hear everything you say as well. Sadly, we can't see anything going on, but this will have to do." Conan sighed and nodded, showing that he knew what to do.

**Dc Reader; Lol Masaya Is A Grasshole, And Yes He's Sadly Back In The Story For his Vengeance. Lmao Not Loyal At All, He's Annoying t-.- But Hmm Margarita's A Little Tricky One Huh ? (:**

**Angel1992; What? Masaya's Your Favorite Character ? Lmao Just Kidding, But Hmmm It's All A Surprise. X.x (:**

**Anime Lady Pimp; He's Just A Little Grasshole. o-o Lol (:**

**Partsu; I Thought You were Already Reading It . ;o But Lmao Yeah It Gets Confusing (:**

**Conan-kun143; Soooo I'm Guessing You Don't Like Masaya? It's Just A Wild Guess. Because He Was Telling Me How He Was Your Favorite Character. Haah Jk (:**

**Shinranislove; Everyone Is Beating Up Masaya? I Want to get In On The Action. Lmao (:**

**Hazelmoon4869; You Have A Shrunken Boyfriend Too ? c; Lmao Just Kidding. But Things Happen. People Move On. Time Heals. I Would Say "Trust Me" But I Actually Haven't Had A Boyfriend Since 6th Grade. Sooooooo I'm Forever Alone. But Good Luck Still . Glad I Can Make You Smile With Some Chapters. (:**

**Dayis; Thank you. Glad You Like It, But Curious, How Long Did It Take You To Read This Whole thing ? But Yessssss I Love ShinxRan They Are Amazing Together. o-o Lol Hope You Like This Chapter Too, And Yes Masaya Is A Grasshole. (:**

**Dude With The Tattoo; Damn If It Was Masaya That Would Be Dirty. Lmao Conan's Got Himself In A Pickle Haaah But Damn Ai Would Be Amazing If That shit Actually Happened. Lol (:  
><strong>


	25. Jealousy

**Hey There ! Umm This Chapter Is A Little More …. Seductive ? Lmao, Don't Worry It Doesn't Include Any Naked People, But It's A Little More Than What I'm Used To Writing. Nothing Too Intense, It Still Fits Its Rating. Warning; Some People Might Change Their Minds About Yuki In this Chapter. Anyway; Try To Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer; iOwn Nothing ! Except Masaya And Yuki. **

The next day, Conan got dressed and called Yuki informing that he would be there again. More nervous than before, he followed the address that he was given a few days prior. Once Conan stepped onto the porch, he took a deep breath before knocking.

Ai was at Hakase's home, setting everything up to make sure it was working. Ran sat beside her waiting for Conan to enter the house. Ai looked over to Ran, "Didn't Conan tell you it would be a bad idea to come. Everything he's going to do today is an order. He doesn't want you getting upset with him."

"I know," Ran said putting the head phones on so she can hear what was happening, "But I didn't want to be at home wondering either. Even if I asked what happened, I already know he wouldn't tell me everything."

"But he would tell you all the important information. Isn't that enough?"

Ran ignored her question by acting like she didn't hear it. When everything was in check, Ai turned it on so now the equipment was in action. They can hear what's happening with him, and he can hear them. Conan knocked lightly, his hand shaking.

"Kudo-kun, she's not going to hear that. You need to act natural. Stop being so shaky."

"Sorry," he muttered, knocking loudly.

Yuki answered it seconds later. "Hi, Conan," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside, "Not that I mind you being here, but isn't there a girl you like that you much rather be hanging out with?" Yuki asked, sitting down at the sofa.

"Abort. Change the subject. The plan is for her to think you have a crush on her," Ai said into the mini speaker, while Ran uncomfortably rubbed her own shoulder.

"Actually," Conan hesitated, thinking of something to say, "I thought being alone with you was a better way to spend my day.

Surprised, "Oh," Yuki then pulled Conan down to sit next to her on the couch, "Don't be so uptight. Sit down, and relax. You seem so nervous and tense. Do you want a massage?"

Ai jumped at the question, "Say yes."

"No," Conan said, disobeying her order, "I'm fine."

Ai laughed at the other end of the mic, "Sorry, Kudo-kun, was that too far?" she paused, "Get her to leave the room so you can put the note back."

"Yuki, my mouth is dry. Can you get me some water?" Yuki nodded and left the room, while Conan went over to the book case and slipped the note inside the Bible he found it in. Conan took the opportunity to look around the walls of the room. He saw pictures of Yuki's grown self and smiled, "She's actually pretty."

Ran, wanting to scream, bit her lip and closed her eyes. Ai noticed the strange gestures and put a hand over the microphone so Conan wouldn't be able to hear, "Ran, does Kudo-kun know that you're monitoring him with me?" After Ran shook her head Haibara said, "Good, then he won't hold back."

Conan took the opportunity to look around again. He checked between couch cushions and under the small table with the vase. He scratched his head, _Those places are too obvious, _he thought, _I need a hiding place that no one would go to. _He looked at Yuki's picture, and checked on the wall behind it. _Of course there wouldn't be some big secret safe, _he laughed, _I've been watching too much tv. _Just when he was about to put the picture back on its nail, he noticed a small green card. He smiled while secretly putting it into his pocket.

Conan heard footsteps and swiftly flung himself back onto the couch without reading what the card had on it. Yuki gave Conan a glass of water, while she drank from her own cup. "So," she finally said, sitting beside him, "What is it that you came here for?"

"I-" he hesitated, "I just really wanted to see you." He paused, "Are we here alone?" After she nodded, he smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "Good." Hearing this, Ran clenched her fist so tight, the palm of her hands bled a little because of her nails.

Shocked, "Oh, well that's nice of you. I was wondering something," Yuki paused, "Why don't you like Masaya? I can tell by the reaction you gave him that you weren't just playing around. You loathe him with a passion."

Surprised, Conan looked at the floor, "I hate him for reasons that can't be spoken of. If I say something, then our secret is in danger. Let's just say that we both have dirt on each other."

"Kudo-kun," Ai started, "You're being boring. Do something that will make her like you."

Conan thought for a moment then grabbed Yuki, putting her on his lap, "Want to play a game?" She smiled and nodded, then he continued, "Good. It's called… Tickle Fight!" he laughed, rubbing his fingers along her sides, making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Stop!" she managed to yell through her laughter, causing him to stop a few seconds after. "I thought you already liked a girl? What was her name? Ran?"

Conan smiled and leaned in towards her face where they were about an inch apart, "Ran who?" Listening to everything, Ran grabbed a nearby cup and threw it against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Ai put a hand to her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

Yuki pushed Conan so he was the one laying down, and she sat on top of him, with her legs resting next to his waist. Her butt was placed over his crotch area, turning him red all over his face. She then grabbed his hands and pinned them down near his head, and whispered to him, "You're a player."

"Girls don't like promiscuous boys, so you're going to have to prove you like her, and only her," Ai said, keeping her eyes on Ran to make sure she doesn't hurt herself or anything around her anymore.

Conan leaned in, then backed away, "A guy can change his mind about a girl, right? Maybe I don't look at her like that anymore."

Ran bit her lip to the point where it started bleeding. She didn't mind the physical pain because it didn't compare to the emotional. Ai witnessed her masochist behavior and turned off the microphone so Conan would be oblivious to what was happening. "Ran-chan, you need to calm down. He's just acting. He doesn't actually think of Yuki in that sort of way." Ran gently separated her lip from her teeth.

"You need to prove it," Yuki said, making Conan raise an eyebrow in confusion, "Kiss me."

Ran snapped.

"Shinichi, if your head even moves a centimeter near her face I will go over there and karate kick you through 3 different walls! Do you understand me?"

Without hesitation, Conan shrugged, "Sure." He knew he was too deep into the plan to back out at this point. Being pinned down, Conan lifted his head to the point where their lips touched, but pulled away shortly after.

Ran put her hand over the microphone, "I can't believe he did it. If he cared, he would of thought of some excuse to get out of it. He lied to me before, so why isn't he lying to her. It's like he didn't acknowledge my opinion at all!"

Knowing her anger would lead to violence, Ai said, "He is lying to her. He doesn't want to be there. Even though he's too proud to admit it, Kudo-kun is scared out of his mind. I warned you that he was going to do things that might upset you. Keep calm and let him finish what we started."

Yuki and Conan smiled at eachother. Someone walked through the front door. It happened to be Tsuki and Masaya, holding hands. They stared at the positioning the two shrunken teens were in, and looked away in discomfort. Embarrassed, Yuki got off of Conan and sat beside him, while he stayed laying there taking a deep breath. "Sorry to interrupt," Tsuki started, "We're just passing through."

Masaya threw Conan a cocky grin, "I guess we both did things we weren't proud of," he chuckled walking into a different room of the house with Tsuki.

Ran froze, "Was that Masaya?"

Haibara rolled her eyes, "He won't answer you."

On that note, Conan didn't want to be there, more than earlier. He finally stood up and grabbed his phone from beneath the couch cushions, where it had dropped when he was pushed. "Yuki, I need to go."

She stood up in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Stay a little longer," she said dragging him to the couch, on top of her.

Uncomfortable, Conan took her arms and unwrapped them, "I can't. I'll be back, I promise." She pouted, but escorted him out anyway.

After it was over Haibara sighed and held the microphone to her mouth, "You did good Kudo-kun." He was silent. "Kudo-kun?" He was still silent. Ai looked at the mic and saw she never turned it back on from before. "Oh, Ran-chan, Conan didn't hear you that one time when you yelled at him."

Ran looked at Ai and slightly smiled. "Still a little more hurt than expected, but that does make me feel a little better. I'm leaving. I'll try and beat him home." At that, Ran got up and left.

Ai turned on the microphone and spoke to Conan, "Kudo-kun, you did well. Now that she's a little more comfortable with you, she might take you to her room. That place is most likely crawling with Black Organization Clues."

"I don't know about this anymore. You may have heard everything, but you didn't see it. It went farther than expected," he said, face turning pink.

Ai made a gagging noise, "Don't torture me with the details," she paused, "You just have to put up with it a little longer. We're so close at this point."

"But, Haibara," Conan began, "What if she's innocent? Think about her feelings."

"Think about our lives," Ai snapped at him, "If it's not her, it's someone in that house. You'll need to go back anyway. Don't be so lovey dovey next time. Just try and be friends. Does that make you feel better?"

He nodded then spoke, "Yes, a little better. Actually I did find something, though," He said, taking out the green card, "All it says on it is some kind of name. It has a date on it as well, but it's from a few months ago. The name is Mitsuka Ziwashi."

"Alright Hakase and I will do research on that tonight," she promised. Then they exchanged goodbyes. Conan put the small speaker into his pocket and Ai turned off her microphone. Conan then walked the rest of the way home in silence.

**Anime Lady PIMP; Don't We All ? Lol (:**

**Hazelmoon4869; No Problem, And It Gets A Little funny Ahaa (:**

**Conan-kun143; Aww Yuki Gets No More Love ? D: Lmao But Yeah, It's Only A Guess That It'll End In Two Years. I Don't Want It To. I Love DC Too Much ._. And Lmao Masaya Is A Bit Suspicious Huh ? c; And Who Doesn't Like Ran when She's Jealous ? Lmao (:**

**Shinranislove; What's Heiji Still Doing there ? He's Been out Of The Story For Like 6 Chapters Already . c; Masaya's Annoying And I Love Ai o-o Poor Yuki Though . o; Ahaa (:**

**Faetigre; She's Just Doing what's Best For Survival. Ahaa (:**

**Detectiveconan143; Lmao I Know, I Like The Plan Too Aha (:**

**Conanfanficrdr; Hope You Liked It, I Made It Full Of Jealousy, (:**

**Inksilverblue; I Like How You said "Abducted" Lmao . And I'm Going Camping For 2 Days, And Last Week I Went On A 5 Day Vacation With No Internet, (Sun-Thurs So I Was Still Able To Put the Chapter up) So I Know how You Feel. No Internet Is Hard. Ahaa. And Thanks, But I Can't Take Credit. My Brother Gave Me The Idea Of Margarita. I Almost Made It Chardonnay, But This Sounded Better. I Finished L-DK In A Day Too Lmao. I'm Following Both Stories Now. It's Really Good. Kyou Koi Wo Hajimemasu Is Cuter Though . c: Feel Free To Give Me More Suggestions. My Brother Is Following Like 50 Mangas And I Want To Catch Up. I Want to Be Just as Nerdy :3 And Damn, I Don't Want It To End. Can't Conan Just Stay Little Forever ? I Love The Manga Too Much . Lol (:**

**Dude With The Tattoo; Well Conan Isn't Too Thrilled Of The Plan And It Seems A Little Farfetched. Not Really Conan's Category Of Plans. It Will Be Difficult, Always Have Faith In Shinichi . He's Amazing (:**


	26. Familiar

**Hi There ! c; I Missed You All ! (Even Though It's Only Been A Week) This May Seem A Little Boring, But Next Chapter Is Mind Blowing. It Might Make Some Of You Hate Me A Little, Or It Will Make You think This Is a Better Story Than Expected. Just Wanted To Build Up Everyone's Suspense So this Seems a Little More Exciting Than It Is ._. Anyway, Try To Enjoy !(:**

**Disclaimer; I Own Nothing, Except Masaya, Yuki, And Tsuki . c:**

When Conan reached the Mouri residence he yelled out, "I'm home!"

"Shutup! Yoko Okino is on!" Kogoro growled at him.

Conan simply rolled his eyes, and went straight towards Ran's room. She was sitting on her bed while looking at her phone. Conan assumed she was messaging Sonoko, and joined her on the bed. "Hi, Ran," he chirped, taking out the green card and handing it to her, "This is what I found when I went there today. It's a bit out of date, but it's another clue nonetheless. I guess this is working out better than expected, huh?"

She examined the note and then handed it back, "How did it go?"

"Well I got this and-"

"I meant, what did you do when you were there?" she asked, interrupting his previous sentence.

His smile faded into an awkward grin, "Come on, Ran. We don't need to hover on that. We both know this is fake, right?" she stayed quiet, "Right, Ran?"

"Shinichi, I-"

Conan silenced her with a kiss, and put their noses together, "Don't say that so loud. The walls are thin," he whispered, admiring her. Then he noticed, "What happened? Why do you have cuts below your lips?"

Surprised, she put her hand over her mouth so he wouldn't be able to see them anymore. Then she tucked her phone in her pocket. He laughed and tried to remove her hands, "You're being silly. Tell me what happened." She shook her head until he finally managed to rip her hands off her mouth, then he saw the small scratches on the bottom half of her palms. "What are these from?"

"Ok ok. I have a confession. I was with Haibara the whole time monitoring you. I heard everything," she said, making his eyes widen, "I got so so…" she trailed off, embarrassed of her envious attitude. "I got upset, so I subconsciously hurt myself."

Conan rubbed the injuries, "I told you it was not a good idea to do that. Ran I-I-I can't handle the fact that you're hurting yourself because of me. It's so careless of me."

She jerked her hand away, "Don't blame yourself. It was my fault for going after you warned me not to."

He looked to the floor, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Anything in the world, just name it."

"That's not necessary," she smiled waving her hands, "I'll be fine. I swear."

"Fine, but I won't go back," he paused, "Ok so I'll go back to return this note, but after that I won't. I'm through with this plan. It wasn't working that well anyway. If it makes you feel better, it wasn't as bad as it might have sounded.

Ran sighed, and took out her phone again, then looked through her messages, "Masaya sent me something," she murmured. Conan could already feel his heart beating faster in angst. He already knew it wouldn't be something good. Ran finally found what she was looking for and showed it to Conan. It was a picture of Yuki and Conan's positioning on the couch.

Conan snatched the phone and stared at it in awe. Jaw dropped, and cheeks scarlet he deleted the photo, "You didn't need to see that," he muttered, handing her back the phone. "I didn't know he snapped a picture. Ran, I'm speechless. I don't even know-"

"Don't worry about it. I knew what you were doing anyway," she put her phone in her back pocket, "Why was Masaya there, anyway?"

Conan looked at her, "He has a new girlfriend now. Actually he's had her for awhile. He's had her even when he proposed to you. I didn't tell you before because he threatened to exploit my secret if I said anything to anyone."

"What a jerk," she breathed, "I guess he wasn't as nice as I thought he was."

"He has more than just us fooled." He decided to change the subject. "After tomorrow of visiting, I won't go back over there. We are done with them, and if Yuki really is part of the Organization, then I guess it won't be the last time I see her. "

At that, they both went to bed. The next morning after breakfast, Conan received a message from Yuki telling him she needed to talk to him and that it was urgent. Ran hesitated, but decided not to go to Dr. Agasa's home to monitor what Yuki needed to speak to him about. Once he got there, he took a deep breathe and was greeted inside before having a chance to knock. After kicking his shoes off near the door, Yuki brought Conan over to the sofa. "Why didn't you tell me Masaya knew your secret?"

Conan became still, "How do you know he knows?"

"He told my sister who you really were. Then he told me. I acted like I didn't know. How did he figure it out? My sister was practically forced to tell him my secret, too. Does he not-"

"Calm down," he comforted her with a hug, then took deep breaths. At this point, he was too shocked, "Who else has he told? Where is he now?"

"I don't know, and he's in the other room."

"I need to talk to him alone, can you bring him out here?" he asked. Yuki nodded, and left the room. He took this time alone to put back the green note card he found behind one of the pictures.

Masaya walked out of the hallway and threw his hands in the air, "The great and honorable Conan! This truly is a privilege," he said sarcastically.

"Why?" Conan wondered, then continued, "Why did you tell people? What did I do wrong?"

"Don't play innocent. I know you told Ran of my naughty ways. I so happened to show her yours as well."

Rolling his eyes, "Yes, I'm aware of that. How do you know if I told her anything?"

"It's simple, Mr. Detective," he began to pace around the room, "She told me herself that you told her. Evidence you ask for? Yes I have that, too," Conan's eyes widened, but Masaya kept going, "Last night she gave me a quick call," Masaya took out his phone and showed a call that was place the night before which lasted under a minute. "The call was short because I was with Tsuki and I didn't want anyone getting suspicious. I let her tell me what she needed to tell me and I told her that I had to go. Satisfied, Mr. Detective?" Conan stared at the phone placed before him, blank faced. "You know," Masaya started up again, "I only told Tsuki and Yuki. I don't plan on saying anything to anyone unless you directly told Tsuki, herself that I cheated. Since Yuki's in a similar situation you got lucky, because they won't say anything."

"If you care about Tsuki so much, then why'd you do it?"

"At the time, before you told Ran who you really were, she was alone. It made her gullible and vulnerable, there's not an easier target out there."

Thinking about what 'easy target' was supposed to mean, Conan figured it out and punched a nearby wall, "You take that back!"

Masaya was amused at Conan's attitude, so he decided to take a step further, "Yeah, she's even into karate, so I bet she plays rough. Especially with a body like that."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Conan growled, clenching his fists.

"Calm down, Kudo," Masaya assured him, "I was only messing with you. I think it's funny how you stand up for someone who just ratted you out." Masaya paused and switched topic, "It's my turn for a question. You were crazy about Ran, still are it seems like. So what's up with you and Yuki?"

Since the next statement was a lie, Conan looked to the floor, "I might have feelings for the both of them. None of them are my girlfriend, though, so I'm not doing anything wrong," he defended himself.

Masaya nodded his head, "Fair enough. Since I'm sure you want to see her right now, I'll leave and get Yuki for you."

Yuki walked in moments after Masaya left the room. First thing she did was give Conan a hug, and whisper to him, "So how did it go?"

Conan gulped some saliva and then spoke, "He said he won't tell anyone else. We're in the clear."

Yuki smiled and kissed Conan without a warning, "That's great!"

His cheeks became rosy, and he looked the other way, avoiding eye contact. Yuki grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him closer, onto the couch. She pushed him down on the cushions and sat on top of him. She then dove down and gave him open mouth kisses to his neck. Conan, whose awkward level reached its highest point, put his hands on Yuki's shoulders and slightly pushed her away, earning a confused, hurt expression. "Remember our situation and age," he told her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine," she said, getting off of him.

"I need to go. I think I know why Masaya told you my secret. It's because I told someone one of his secrets, and then they ratted me out to him. I need to go fix things. Understand?"

She shrugged, "I guess, I understand. You're coming back though, right?"

"I might, but I might not. I don't know how long this is going to ta-"

She silenced him with a kiss good-bye, "You should get around your living conditions and stay here. My sister wouldn't mind. It'll only make things easier so we can talk about the Organization and a plan. Don't you think?"

Conan's jaw slightly dropped, thinking of something to say, "I'll try," he lied, exiting the house.

When Conan left, Yuki sat on the couch. She felt something that she was sitting on. Yuki then got up and looked under the cushions. She found a wallet. Tsuki walked into the room and handed Yuki a napkin, "Want the last muffin?" she asked, giving it to her, before Tsuki got an answer. She noticed what was in Yuki's hand, "Whose wallet is that?"

Yuki opened it and saw Conan's library card, "It's Conan's wallet." Yuki then put one of the flaps up and it exposed a picture of him, when he was 17, and Ran. "He's gorgeous," Yuki smiled, kissing the picture. When they flipped that over, another photo was shown. It was a picture of the Detective Boys.

Looking at the picture, they both, Yuki and Tsuki, pointed to Haibara and said, "She looks familiar," in unison.

**Anime Lady PIMP; And The Sexiness Continues c; (:**

**Conan-kun143; Conan Gets Kissed Even More ! Bad Kudo -.- But Lmao Thanks, She Hardly Ever Gets Jealous, So I Didn't Really Know What To Do. But It Worked out Alright. And Did You Just Asked If This Ever Happened To Me ? o-o Noo, It Hasn't Ahaa (:**

**InkSilverBlue; Now I'm Only 8 Away ! oo: But I think I Might Hit The 200 With This Chapter . ;D Exciting d: Lmao "Poor Conan Kun" Yes, It Must Be Horrible To Kiss A Very Pretty Girl -.- Lmao I Actually Went Camping this Past Week So I Didn't Do Much Reading, But I'm Getting Started On All Of Those During The Weekend c; And Yes, I Can Tell My Brother Almost Anything. Younger Brothers Seem Annoying. Mine Is Older. It's Crazy But I Actually Don't Read Any Mainstream stuff. I'm Too Hipster, Lmao Jk. I Barely Started Fairy Tail A Few Weeks Ago, But That's It. (:**

**Shinranislove; It's Ok I Love Heiji, He Can stay As Long As Possible c; Masaya Should Be Back Too, Though, Since He's In The Story, x; Yuki's In It Now. AAAAH It's Getting Crowded. Lmao (:**

**Hazelmoon4869; And Then More things Happen Here, o-o Except No One Is Watching Him This Time. Poor Ran, Though, T_T (:**

**Fithfulgirl193; It's Burn For All She's Done With Masaya, Except I Think Conan Went A Little Too Far . o; Oh Well, He Still Loves Her Though . (:**

**Dude With The Tattoo; I Read This Like 48748072390465 Times Because It Was Funny . c; "a little bit disturbing but hey, it's all cool" Lmao It Reminds Me Of When Someone Is A Third Wheel, And The Couple Is Making Out And I'm Just Standing There Like "…" And Thank You . (:**


	27. The Breakup

**Hello c; Well I Just Need To Apologize In Advance About Doing Honorifics Incorrectly. I'm Not Really Sure What The Detective Boys Call Each Other So I'm Sure I Got Some Things Wrong, So I'm Sorry About That. Another Thing Is That I've Noticed The Story Has Dropped In Popularity, I'm Guessing That People Are Getting Tired Of It. It Will Be Ending Soon (This Is NOT The Last Chapter) But It Won't Be Going On For Much Longer . For The People That Love This Story Enough To Want More Chapters, I'm Considering Writing A Sequel. Anyway Thank You For All The Support Of Everyone. This Has Meant So Much To Me And I'm Happy About How Well Everything Went. I Love Everyone, And Try To Enjoy . (;**

**Disclaimer; I Own Nothing Except Masaya, Yuki, And Tsuki .**

First thing Conan did when he got home was flop onto the sofa. He rubbed his face, as if giving himself a halfhearted massage. Kogoro was completely oblivious to the fact that he even came home. Ran walked out and saw the exhausted boy lay there as he stared at the ceiling. She sat next to him and laid his head on her lap while softly stroking his face. After a moment, Kogoro left, due to a call he got to meet with some friends for a gambling party. Normally Ran would nag him to stay home, but she wanted the alone time with Conan.

Immediately after Ran's father left, Conan sat up and looked at her while instantly yelling, "How could you do that to me?" Ran shot him a confused expression, but he continued, "I know Masaya's a jerk for what he did, but telling him I told you really put me at risk about my secret, and you knew that."

"What are you talking about? I never talked to him about that," she paused, "Did he tell you that?"

"Maybe, but-"

"But nothing," she interrupted, "You know he's out to ruin us. You can't listen to what he says. Do you seriously _not_ trust me?"

Conan looked at her, then to the floor, "Ran, give me your phone."

"What? Why?"

He looked back up at her, "Just give me your phone. It will determine if he's lying." Ran hesitated at first, but ended up giving it to him anyway. Conan scrolled through her recent calls until he reached the night when he told her Masaya was a two timer. He found what he was looking for and gave out a frustrated sigh, as he gave it to her so she can have a look for herself.

"No no no, that wasn't me. I haven't talked to him since our date."

That's not what it says there," Conan snapped, pointing at the phone.

"I didn't do it! I'm your girlfriend, you're supposed to trust me!"

"Correction: You're my girlfriend, you're not supposed to be lying to me!"

"That's never stopped you before!" Conan's jaw dropped. The guilt was, once again, eating him. All he's done to her, and she never seems to let it go. "For all this time, you lied to me. I've always told myself it was okay and you've had a good enough reason, but it still hurts. I feel like I can't trust anything you say," she paused to look at the cellular device in her hand, while tears formed in her lower eyelids, "not only that, but ever since I accepted Masaya's proposal, you can never trust a thing I say. A relationship is nothing without trust," her voice cracking at the last word.

Conan swallowed some saliva and breathed deeply, "What are you trying to say? You don't think we should be together?" She shook her head, but remained silent. He awed at the reaction and cleared his throat, before slowly walking out of the door, eyes glued to the floor.

The next day Conan awoken from a not too good sleep on a futon at Dr. Agasa's house. He decided to stay over there that night because of the break up with Ran. He walked out to the living room where he saw all of the Detective Boys. "Great," he muttered under his breath.

Ayumi, being the first to notice that he woke up, greeted him, "Hi, Conan-kun!"

In a groggy voice, "Good afternoon."

"Oh, Conan, have you ever beat level 10 of that Yaiba game?" Mitsuhiko asked.

Conan sat at a nearby chair, "No, I haven't got around to it."

Ai notice the misery on Conan's face, "Ok, everyone, Edogawa-kun isn't in the best of moods, today. Try not to pester him too much."

"Thanks, Haibara," Conan said, inaudible to everyone else in the room.

Genta rubbed his stomach, "I'm hungry."

Ai grabbed a hat and stuffed her hair inside, while putting it on, "Everyone come with me and we'll go out and buy some curry ingredients.

Dr. Agasa waved his hand in the air, "You kids go ahead. I'll get some things ready and boil some water."

At that, the Detective Boys headed out to the store. Ai and Conan walked side by side, while everyone else walked ahead of them. "Kudo-kun, nothing will get better if you just mope around. After she cools off and clears her head, she might change her mind," Ai whispered.

"What she said was true. Maybe it's just better like this. When I get my body back, that's when I'll try and work things out, but at this rate with how much drama there is, I'm better off just avoiding her. Thanks for trying to make me feel better, though."

As they were all walking down the sidewalk, they saw a firetruck and 3 police cars drive by and down the same road towards Agasa's house. Conan and Ai looked at eachother and then ran to see where all the emergency vehicles were going. Eventually everyone reached their destination. More firetrucks arrived at the scene along with them. In front of their very eyes, was Dr. Agasa's home brought up into flames. Firemen had large hose to try and water it out. Conan screamed, "Hakase! Hakase!" he was no where outside.

Conan attempted to run inside, but was stopped by one of the officers, "Don't go in there!" the policeman yelled to Conan, "That's no place for such a young boy. We're looking for your friend, okay? Don't worry."

Conan continued to struggle to be released from the man's grip, "Let me go! I need to get him! Hakase!" He yelled as loud as he could, throat burning from the fire's radiation but he continued, "Hakase! Go to a window! Tell us you're alright! Hakase! Haka-" Conan stopped his screaming at the sight of someone on a flatbed being rolled away from the burning house. There was a cloth over the person's body. Conan broke loose of the man's arms and ran to the flatbed where he was grabbed by someone different.

"You shouldn't have to see these things. That man in there isn't feeling too well" a fireman said to Conan.

"Where's Dr. Agasa?" Conan finally asked.

The firefighter sighed, "I'm sorry, but he's dead."

**InkSilverBlue; I Know It's Getting Crazy . o: It Seems As If Everyone Is Against Conan At This Point ._. (:**

**AnimeLady PIMP; I Know I Freaking Hate Him, -.- (:**

**Conan-kun143; I'm Guessing You Don't Like Yuki Anymore ? o: You Don't Have To Apologize But What Are you Disappointed At ? o-o (:**

**Shinranislove; Casanova Conan… It Has A Nice Ring to It Lmao. Yuki Kudo Is Definitely Hate, -.- No One Likes That Pairing Ahaa (:**

**Ayoomiaa; Thanks But The Ending To This Is A Little More Exciting . (:**

**DetectiveConan143; Lol I Made Her Character So She Wasn't Like The Others. No One In The Show Is That Sexual. Lol Except Kogoro I Guess (:**

**Faithfulgirl193; Lmao I Think More and More People Aren't Liking Her . Yeah, I've Noticed My Story Is a Little Boring Now . It's Almost Over, Though (:**

**Dude With The Tattoo; Lmao I'll Join You On That. We Can Shoot Him Together. Lol. I Love Yuki Though . c; And Yeah Normally I Hate Third Wheel But Like 2 Days Ago I Went With My Brother And Friend (It Was Weird At First, But Not Anymore) And They Were Cool with Me. I Got Plenty Of Attention And They Didn't Kiss Because My Brother Felt Awkward Kissing In Front Of his Sister. Ahaa (:**


	28. Fake Love

**Hi Everyone ! Woah Things Are Happening Huh? Can you Keep Up ? I Was Naming The Number Of Problems Going On In The Story And I Couldn't Even Keep Up With Myself x.x Lol. This Chapter Is A Bit Slow, But It's Build Up For The Finale. By The Way, This Story Will End Next Chapter, Or The One After that. Either Way, It'll Be Soon. I Appreciate Everyone Who Read My Story, It Means So Much To Me. c: Anyway, Try To Enjoy ! (:**

**Disclaimer; I Own Nothing . c: **

"He's dead," Conan mimicked the firefighter. The two words were repeated over and over in his head to cure the denial. He stopped struggling and stood there watching the body get rolled off in a separate direction. He wiped the sweat from his face and looked over to Ai who was comforting Ayumi by letting her cry on Ai's shoulder. Haibara had tears run down her cheeks slowly, trying her hardest to hold her feelings inside.

After the kids were picked up by their parents, Conan walked over to Ai to converse. "Haibara, do you think it was them?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Haibara nodded, "If I didn't leave the house with a disguise, they wouldn't have set it on fire. I'm the one they're after."

Conan sighed, "That worries me, do you think they'll go to Kogoro's house next?"

She shrugged, eyes still puffy, "I'm not sure. Since you're not there, they wouldn't hurt innocent people for no reason. All we know for sure is that it wasn't an accident."

"About 10 minutes after they took out the fire, one of the officers had mentioned the cause being a piece of paper that was too close to the stove."

"No, that was a cover up. He wasn't that careless," she pointed out.

Conan was angered, hurt and depressed at this point. He knew who to blame, he just wasn't sure what to do about it. He waved back at Haibara and went over to Yuki's house. After he knocked twice, Yuki swung the door open and grabbed her by the collar, "I know what you did. You could've at least did the job right!" he snapped at her.

She struggled to loosen his grip, "What are you talking about, Conan?"

He gripped harder, "Stop playing innocent. I know you work with the organization. I know you're the one who set that house on fire. I also know you're after me next, and I swear if you touch a single strand on Ran's head I will-"

"Calm down!" she yelled at him, "All your accusations are wrong! Let go of me!" she said, releasing herself from his hands, "I'm on your side. Didn't we go through this? I'm not part of that organization, why would you think of something like that? Besides, I don't even know which fire you're talking about, and-"

"No," he interrupted, "You know exactly what I'm talking about," he paused, "Margarita." She looked at him with confusion across her face, but he continued, "Why do you think I was with you? I wanted more information on you."

"What are you saying? That all of your feelings for me was a lie?"

"Don't act as if you didn't know! You're always a step ahead. To know that I won't show anyone else those note cards, I bet you took them down," Conan went over to the picture and saw nothing behind it, "Like I said, you misplaced or burned them. You got my attention and drawn me away from Ran enough to make me go to Agasa's and set it on fire. Unlucky for you, I happened to go shopping with the other person you're after."

"What notecards? You had a lead and didn't tell me? Next time, confront me, don't lead me on! I can't believe I almost had feelings for you, you jerk! You're dead to me. I'm not part of an organization and I didn't kill anyone! I would never."

"Stop with the acting, you're not fooling me anymore with that and…and," Conan trailed off, looking at her watery eyelids.

She sobbed, "I never want to see you again. I trusted you, and all you did was betray me and make false accusations. Please just go."

Conan opened his mouth to speak, but instead he turned around and silently walked away. He eventually arrived at the Kudo mansion where Ai was waiting patiently for Conan to return. "Haibara, won't it be dangerous to be here? It's their two biggest targets alone in one house."

She shook her head, "It would be too obvious if they attacked two nearby houses between 24 hour time. It's too sloppy. Police would be suspicious and they'll realize none of it was an accident. It'll blow the organization's cover. I promise we'll be safe, at least for tonight."

"I still have a very bad feeling."

"I do too," she confessed, "But what else are we going to do? If we live with anyone else, then they're at risk, too. We can't bring others down with us."

Ai left to sleep in his parent's room since they were away. Conan crawled into his bed and took out his phone, sighing at Ran's number. He needed to know she was alright, so he pressed call. After several rings, she finally picked up, "Ran? Please tell me you're okay. Did you hear about Dr. Agasa?"

She sniffled, "Yes, are you alright, Shinichi?"

He nodded while speaking, "Yeah, I guess. It's just that everything is coming down on me at once. I don't know who I can and can't trust. It's all so frustrating. I'm sorry for not believing you. Thinking about it, he might've just been butt dialed. I don't think you would do something like that to me."

"It's ok, but you're probably right. Shinichi, about what I said yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it," he interrupted, "With how much is going on, I don't think we should be together either."

She started to sob loudly, "It's just that everything is happening all at once and it's all so stressful and it hurts to see you in pain, then it makes me in pain and-"

"Woah woah woah, take a deep breath and calm down. Ran, everything will work out."

"You promise?"

"I promise, but I'm going to need you to do something for me…"

**Anime Lady Pimp; Poor Dr. Agasa. ._. (:**

**Faithfulgirl193; I Can't Even Imagine What I Would Do If I Were In The Same Situation. It's Scary To Think About. Conan's strong and Will Get Through It, Though . (:**

**Insilverblue; Omg Poor Agasa. ._. Yes, He's Dead, I Felt Like Killing him Was The Kind Of Excitement The Story Needed. And Hmm We'll Just Have To wait and See . (:**

**Guest; Aww Lol Were You a Big Agasa Fan ? D: We'll Miss Him (:**

**Conan-kun143; Yeah, She's A Slut. Anyway ! OMG Agasa ! Imagine Losing a Friend Like That ? I Would Be Heart Broken Q_Q (:**

**Shinranislove; Good, Ran SHOULD Be The Outcast For What She Did, -.- Poor Beautiful Shinichi o-o He Is Devistated, But He still Cares about Her, Which Is Cute (:**

**Dude With The Tattoo; There Is More Than One Mess For him To Clean Up. Soo Much Is Happening. Dr. Agasa Is The One Thing He Can't Really Fix, Though. And Yeah, I Wouldn't Kiss Any Of My Bitches In Front Of Him Either. Lol (:**


	29. Sorry

**Hello ! Yes, I Know It's Short But Intense ._. Next Chapter Is The Finale . c: I'm So Happy With How Everything Is Coming Together. Anyway, Try To Enjoy !**

Conan awoke from a deep sleep. His eyes were squinted by a light that flashed in his face. Blurry, he could see a face in the distance. His head was dizzy and his body felt strange. His vision became clear and he saw that he wasn't laying on his bed back home, but a table that was angled to where he almost standing. He was strapped in with belts all around his body.

To his left he saw Yuki. She was older. No longer shrunken, but 17 years old. To his right he witnessed the face of Shiho. Grown and sound asleep. He looked down to have a look at his own body, and he, too, was back to his original state. Looking around, he noticed he was in a room covered in wood. Windows were covered with wooden planks. Up ahead, the face he saw was none other than Tsuki. She was putting pills into a bottle and organizing different cutting utensils.

Confused, and his head feeling woozy, he began to speak, "Tsuki? Is that you? What's going on?" He tried to rub his head, but then remembered his hands were strapped down.

"Yippy, you woke up early. That means I have some time for a backstory like they do in those dramatic villain movies," she chirped, facing Shinichi.

He was finally conscious enough to realize what's going on, "Tsuki why are we bandaged down like this? That means," he paused, "You're Margarita?"

"Wow, you _are_ the smart one. That's why I wrapped you _extra_ tight. Don't you worry, I'm getting rid of you three first before I kill off all your family and friends. We can't let anyone live after knowing about our special organization," Tsuki smiled widely, but it faded, "Sorry about Dr. Agasa, we didn't plan on him dying until later. I apologize for making you go through something like that."

"What? You bastard! That was you! How did you even get us here?" he yelled at her, struggling to break free.

"That was easy. There's this beautiful thing called chloroform. You were already asleep, but I used it so your sleep will be deeper and more loving. Also, I gave you the antidote so you have your bodies back for your death. I just felt you would've happier. Besides, your small bodies didn't fit in my wrappings. You would have got loose very easily."

Yuki and Haibara began to groan as they awoken from their unconsciousness as well. "Where am I?" Yuki asked, squinting her eyes at the bright light up ahead.

"This is great! Now the whole gang is awake. I hope none of you mind, but since I felt she would be the hardest to get rid of, I was planning on killing her first," she said referring to her sister, "Let's get started shall we?"

"Wait wait wait, what's going on?" Yuki yelled watching her own sister search around her table full of different knives.

Tsuki held the tip of the knife and gently slid it across Yuki's cheek, "I already went through all that. Before I regain some kind of saneness, you'll be going first. That way, I won't be able to change my own mind." Without thinking too much about it, Tsuki took the knife and plunged it straight into Yuki's stomach. Blood oozed out of the wound and mouth. Yuki's vision went black and became unconscious. "She's not dead, yet. I just felt it would be more peaceful if it happened in her sleep. You understand?"

"I would never understand why a human would kill another human. It's immoral," Shinichi snapped at her.

Tsuki immediately turned around and with a wide smile, pinched Kudo's cheek and whispered to him, "You're next."

-Meanwhile with Ran

Ran put on Conan's glasses. She tried her best to try and figure out how they work. After laying out a frustrated sigh, she tried to remember what it was that he said to her…

-_Flashback_

"_I promise, but I'm going to need you to do something for me."_

"_Anything. What is it that you need?" she asked, eager to help him._

"_I'm leaving my glasses here in my room. Come and get them tomorrow. I won't be here. These give you the ability to track me down. I need you to come to me, but not alone. Bring police. Can you do that?" Conan whispered so low it was barely audible._

_She nodded while speaking, "Yes, I understand," she paused, "but why?"_

_Without wanting her to worry, he swallowed some saliva, "That's confidential, but don't worry about it too much. Everything will be fine. I promised, didn't I?"_

_She blinked twice before answering, "Alright, I believe in you."_

_He smiled right before hanging up._

_-End Flashback_

Ran began to cry while she spoke to herself, "I know something's wrong. He's counting on me, and I can't work these stupid things," she looked up to the ceiling while she saw a fading image of Shinichi's face. "Sh-Shinichi, I'm so sorry…"

**Nobody; That's Where Conan Got All Of His Gadgets ._. And Thank You (:**

**Conan-kun143; Close . But Tsuki Is The Culprit ! Dun Dun Dun ! (:**

**Shinranislove; Things Are Definitely On Fire. Lol Damn, Roleplaying Time Is Almost Over ._. (Until My Sequel Comes out .) Ahaa (:**

**Etani Verray; Lol Nice Speculation c; Yuki's Too Immature To Be A BO Member . And Ok Ok, Don't Rush, It Ends Next Chapter (:**

**Alex Elvan; I Liked Agasa Too. I Was Really Close To Keeping Him Because I Loved Him To Much For Him To Go. But I Felt That Was a Good Way To Grab Readers' Attention. Lol He Will Be Missed (:**


	30. Together At Last

**Hello ! Sorry For Any Spelling/Grammar Mistakes. I Did This Late At night Without Proofreading It. It Might Be Revised. Next Week I'll Put Up A Chapter That Has Details About The Sequel And This Chapter's Review Replies. This Is The REAL Last Chapter, Though. Story Ends Here. I'm So Grateful For Everyone Who Read, Reviewed, Etc… All Of The Fans Of This Story Are Absolutely Amazing and I Love You All So Much. The Support Of Everyone Is Pure Beauty And I Wouldn't Be Writing If It Wasn't For My Readers. Hope You Enjoy This Chapter And The Next Story To Come (;**

Ran wiped her tears, then threw the glasses to the ground. To her amazement, one of the lenses went blue with a red dot. It was Conan's location. She picked them up and put them on again. _I got it, _she thought, leaving for the police department.

-Meanwhile with Shinichi

Shinichi looked at Ai, she had her fists clenched and eyes shut tight. The dark presence of the Black Organization was having a large effect on her. He needed something to help him stall for time. Tsuki went back to organizing her knives and she was dividing her pill bottles. "How long are you planning to keep us here? What are you going to do with the bodies?"

"Shinichi-kun, that is something for me to worry about. Don't you worry one tiny bit about it. Now after you're gone who do you want dead first? I was thinking it should be the girl from the detective agency." she suggested, a smile on her face.

"You leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this. If you even touch a hair on her head, I'll-"

"You'll what?" she interrupted, wiping the blood off of her sister's face.

Shinichi slightly growled and then noticed her change in mood. Tsuki stared into her sister's emotionless eyes. They were open, yet no life ran through them. At this point, everyone knew she was no longer with them. Tsuki took a deep breath and looked to the ceiling to keep the tears from falling. "If you didn't want her dead, then you shouldn't have killed her," he said calmly.

"There are things you don't understand, Kudo. I'm even more than what I lead on to tell others. Want to know how I even had the courage to join the organization?"

He tried to shrug, but failed, "Does it really matter at this point?"

She took a deep breath, "I have split personality disorder." She stated, leaving a pause before continuing, "My alter ego is reckless, careless, and rather evil. I'm not sure which one is the real me, but it makes me scared. I don't want to be a murderer. At least, right now I don't," she looked over to her sister as her voice began to break, "I've lost everything to that organization."

Shinichi stared at her before talking, "The worse part is that you're the one who got rid of them all," he sighed, "I know you're the one who killed your parents." She froze, and stared at him in awe, "You didn't have the heart to tell Yuki, so you gave the excuse that they went away on some trip. After Yuki's mini cry session I knew she wasn't cut out for being in that sort of organization."

"So you've known for awhile on who I am?"

"Yup, and I even came with a bit of a plan," Conan smirked and right on cue came the police sirens. Blue and red lights flashed in through the cracks of the nailed down windows.

Slightly panicked, Tsuki felt her dark passenger once again take over her entire body. "Lucky for you Shinichi-kun, is that I came with a back up plan as well. I already mentioned how I lost all of my family members. I really don't have much to live for at this point." She began to unbutton her shirt. Underneath, was a bomb, slowly ticking as each second went by. "If I go down, you and Shiho have to go with me."

Shinichi's eyes widened, "Tsuki, you're figured out. It's all done for you. You might as well let us live, and turn yourself in."

"No, no. You both know too much. I can always start pushing buttons to blow things up, or I can stab you both now. Button pushing seems much more fun though. I won't do the ones on my chest until the very end, though," she smirked and let out a demonic giggle, pressing a button that let off a small explosion from the floor underneath them. Shinichi and Sherry fell through the floor, covered in cuts from the knives they had fallen on. Shinichi slipped one into his hand and began to cut the straps. He was slowly breaking free. Tsuki had more buttons strapped onto her. She giggled at the broken down home.

-Meanwhile with Ran

"Ran, are you sure he's in there?" Inspector Megure asked, sending some armed troops to go take a look inside.

"I'm positi-" she was interrupted by a small explosion from the inside. The outside walls were still stable, and no one was able to look inside. "Shinichi!" she yelled hoping for an answer. After some silence she watched the house for any type of movement that can help her figure out where he might be located. After seeing something move through a small crack in the wood, she dashed to find a way to go inside.

-With Shinichi

He swallowed some saliva and took deep breaths. He finally cut himself loose from the painful straps that wrapped over his body. Tsuki carelessly pressed another button. An explosion came from the opposite side of the home. It didn't really effect anyone's movements. Shinichi's ear twitched at the sound of a painful groan. "Ran?" he silently asked himself. Tsuki, also hearing it turned around to face the noise, and noticed A teenage, brown haired girl lying under many layers of wood.

Ran struggled to break free, but Tsuki grabbed her neck and looked at her, eye to eye. "For interfering, you're not going to survive either," she hissed.

Ran felt her leg bending in the wrong direction and screamed at the pain. When Tsuki returned to the other room where Shinichi and Sherry were, Shinichi had disappeared. Sherry became unconscious from the fall. He had snuck around and eventually made his way to Ran. _Did I just go in a circle? _He thought helping her out of her situation. He ran to another room, Ran in his arms bridal style. "This is terribly reckless of you," he whispered. Footsteps echoed the other room. They both became silent.

Tsuki pushed another button, "That's for ditching me Kudo! Now stop hiding!" she yelled out to him. The explosion came from the room above Shinichi and Ran. The entire top room collapsed on top of them. It also caused a small hole to appear in one of the walls. "Ran, I need you to get out of here," he silently told her, "Go through there. I'll get Ai, and be out in a bit."

She shook her head, "I'm not leaving without you."

He kissed the top of her head and stared into her crystal blue eyes, "I promised that everything will be fine, and I don't break my promises," he smiled and opened the hole to be a little larger, and easier to fit through, "Believe in me."

"Kudo?!"

Panicked, "She heard me. Bye Ran," he said, shoving her out of the house without hesitation. Ran rolled out onto the dead grass of outside. One of the officers noticed Ran and grabbed her by the arm, escorting her to a safer distance. After a few minutes of deeply staring at the house, the hole thing suddenly exploded. Walls after walls were dropping. Pieces of wood scattered everywhere.

"No!" Ran yelled, "No, no! This can't be happening! He promised. That cocky detective bastard pro-"

"Oi oi," Shinichi mumbled, suddenly appearing next to Ran, "All I asked was for some believing and I couldn't even get that."

"Shinichi!" she cried, hugging him tightly, "What happened? I thought you were dead."

"Baka, I would never leave you alone," he said, then began his small story, "Well first, I got Ai out of there. It was actually quite easy, but she caught me right before I can go. We wrestled on the ground for awhile, until eventually I took the final yet most explosive button from her, which was the one strapped to her chest. She wanted death more than anything and she was quite determined. She ripped off the top of the bomb and began to pull wires apart, until she would find one that would make it explode. I tried to convince her to stop, but it's like my words didn't phase her. I ran out and saved Ai from being destroyed by the explosion for being to close. I went around the back way, since there was a larger hole there. That when I took Sherry to one of the ambulances and I came back here," he paused, "to be by your side.."

Ran slapped his arm, and he rubbed it while giving her a confused expression, "You scared me, you big dummy!" she yelled, hugging him again, but even tighter. Shinichi slightly lifted her head and gave her a warm kiss to her lips. A grin crept on to both of their mouths when it was all over.

Shinichi ended up finding out that Gin and Vodka had no knowledge of what happened. There was no sign of them showing up or having a visit to try and kill them, which was a good sign. Shinichi deduced that it was because Gin would have killed Tsuki for knowing he made a mistake in fear of her telling the big boss. Ai was fine. Now she's in fear of people finding out who she is for sure. She currently lives at Shinichi's house with him. They're roommates until his parents come back from their book tour. Finally together, finally trusting, Shinichi and Ran gave their relationship another try. They figured there was no distractions now, and after all they've been through, it only made their bond stronger, better, and much more beautiful. Yes, the organization is still after him, and there are more journeys to come in his life, but with the help of his friends, family, and the girl he loves, he knew he can conquer anything.

**Anime Lady Pimp; I Know ! Intense And OMG ! Climax Though c: Lol She's Psycho As Fuckk . (:**

**DC Reader; That's Why I Tried To Make It Seem Like Yuki. You're Smart Though, And Thank You . (:**

**Etani Verray; Yup Yup. Yuki Would Be Too Obvious. I Needed a Twist Lol. Yes This Is The Last One And Omg It's Kind Of Long, But Not Really. Lmao Longer Than The Last Chapter Though (:**

**Conan-kun143; Lol Yup Tsuki's The Bad Guy . Yuki's Dead Now, But So Is Tsuki. Yeah, Ran Isn't Too Smart But At Least They're Back Together Lmao . Smiling While Killing Tsuki… That's Nice Ahaa (:**

**Shinranislove; Omg Shinichi Is So Cool, the Way He's So Calm About Everything While Us Fan Girls Are Screaming And Going Crazy Lol I Love Him (:**

**Alex Elvan; So Soon ? Lol It's Like 30 Chapters. That's Kind Of A lot Ahaa . Lmao Thanks For Staying Tuned ! (:**

**Dude With The Tattoo; Lol It's Okay. I Procrastinate All The Time c: And Yes ! That's Crazy. I Would Never Have The Balls To Kill My Own Sibling, But I'm Not Crazy So It's Different. Haah And Awww You're Welcome. Thank you For Reading and Supporting. You're Amazing (:**


	31. Sneak Peek

**Hola ! c: Well As You All Know, _The Truth_ Is Finally Over. It's Been Great Writing For All Of You. I'm Glad I Put Some Smiles On Your Faces, Even If It Was Just For A Little While.  
><strong>

Anyway, The First Chapter Of The New Story, _Switching Roles, _Will Be Published Friday, December 7th. My Rule Still Applies, There Will Be A New Chapter Every Friday. A Summary You Ask ? Well … Ok Stop Begging (;

Shinichi Has his Body Back, And Though He Lost People In His Journey, He's Officially A Step Closer To Stopping The Organization, Unfortunately, They're Now After Ran As Well. She Shows Up At Shinichi's House With A Smaller Body Than What He Had Originally Hoped For …

Now That You Know The Main Plot, I Am Open For Some Suggestions On Some Problems They Can Encounter Throughout Their New Expedition.

This Idea Was Given To Me By Tenma Sosei.

**Review Responses (If You Want To Respond To My Response, Just Private Message Me, I Don't Bite.)**

**Anime Lady Pimp; Thank You So Much ! I'm Glad The Ending Pleased You. I Can't Wait For You To Read It ;D (:**

**FaeTigre; I'll Be Honest, I'm Not Sure What A Prologue Is ._. But I'm Glad You Loved The Chapter ! Thank You So Much (:**

**Shinranislove; Lol You Don't Want Them Together ? But Your Username ._. Sorry You Didn't Like The Ending, Maybe The Ending Will Be Better In The Next Story ? o: (:**

**Etani Verray; Aww Thank You, I'm Glad You Got Excited Over this d; Can't Wait For It To Be Written . Lol (:**

**Squirtlepokemon215; Thank you So Much . I'm Glad You Liked The Story! (:**


End file.
